


Fairy Tail: A New Generation

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gods, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Yuri, fairy tail - Freeform, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: It is the year X810 and the Fairy Tail Guild still stands strong today. Follow me as I tell you the story of the new generation of Fairy Tail and all the adventures they go through while they grow up.





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful early quiet morning on January 31 X795. It wasn't too cold or too hot, but there was a steady slightly chilly breeze that blew through Magnolia. It was nearly four in the morning, and the town was quiet in the early morning at night. A few night clouds hung in the sky but didn't indicate any sort of stormy weather. There was parts of the sky that was visible and the stars shined brightly in the night sky. Not very many people was out and about at this time in the morning. Most didn't start going about around five or six in the morning. That's when the streets began to get busy as people are rushing about their day and places around Magnolia opened up. In Magnolia, there was a guild that was known for its rowdiness and liveliness called Fairy Tail. Soon a small figure appeared in the distance, and as it got closer to Fairy Tail, it was soon able to be identified. This small figure was an old man that will be turning 92 years old that year, and he was the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail named Makarov Dreyar.

Makarov stopped just outside of the Fairy Tail guild building before making a key appear in his hand and then unlocked the guild doors. After that, the key then disappeared back where it came from before Makarov opened the guild doors and walked into the darkness of the guild. Once inside Makarov then went over to the bar in the dark before he made himself a drink and then relaxed in the dark drinking his drink. Once he was finished with his drink, he then left his glass there and got up before making his way to the stairs. Then he went up the stairs to the second-floor balcony before he walked down the balcony to another set of doors. These doors was the doors to the Guild Master office. Once he got to them, Makarov made another key appear in his hand before unlocking the Guild Master office. Once the doors was unlocked the key then disappeared back where it came from before Makarov opened the Guild Master office doors and went inside.

Once inside the Guild Master office, Makarov shut the door before sighing and then went over to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Makarov opened his eyes and looked down at his desk to see a red envelope on his desk with his name done in gold lettering.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov confused as he looked at the red envelope.

Makarov picked up the envelope with a shaky hand before looking at it carefully wondering just where the envelope came from. It wasn't there last night when he left he was sure of that even in his old age. On top of that, the Guild and Guild Master office was locked after he left last night. Makarov continued to look at the gold lettering of his name that was on the front of the envelope for some time, but other than that there was no indication where the envelope came from. Makarov turned it over looking at the back of it to see a golden seal on it. The seal was a circle with two wings on the outside of it. The circle was then wrapped around by what appeared to be golden vines making a nine-pointed star. Makarov never seen a seal like that before in his life and never heard of a seal like that either. He continued to go back and forth looking at his name on the front of it done in gold letters and then the seal on the back for some time studying it carefully, but there was still no indication of where the letter came from. After that, Makarov sat the red envelope down on his desk with his name face up looking down at it troubled and confused. After some time Makarov leaned back in the chair before rubbing his head and then started thinking to himself.

Time continued to go by as he did that and soon it was seven in the morning. People from the guild started to show up at this point downstairs, but even so, Makarov continued to be thinking to himself and while Makarov thought Mavis appeared in the Guild Master office. She looked around before noticing Makarov was thinking hard about something and looked troubled as well.

"Eighth Master," said Mavis.

Makarov jumped as she said that broken out of his thoughts and then looked at her. Noticing it was just Mavis he sighed in relief before putting his hand on his heart.

"Just give me a heart attack why don't you First," said Makarov.

"Sorry about that," said Mavis apologetically. "Is something wrong? You looked troubled and in thought."

Makarov looked down to the red envelope on his desk as she said that. Mavis noticed he looked down at his desk and walked over before looking down at it to see the red envelope laying there with Makarov's name done in gold lettering that shined in the bright morning light. She was confused; she never saw an envelope like that before that she could remember.

"A letter?" questioned Mavis curiously.

"Yes," said Makarov picking it up turning it over.

Mavis went around the desk before looking down at it. She noticed the seal which was a circle with two wings on the left and right of the circle. The circle was then wrapped around by what appeared to be golden vines making a nine-pointed star. Makarov turned and looked at Mavis, but noticed her confusion.

"I take it you have never seen an envelope and seal like this before either First?" asked Makarov.

"No I haven't," said Mavis shaking her head. "Who sent it?"

"That's the thing," said Makarov. "There is no indication where it came from or who sent it. You don't think it could be a dark guild do you?"

"Dark guilds don't usually send letters to a light guild," said Mavis, "but there is still no telling."

"True," said Makarov.

Makarov and Mavis continued to look at the front and back of the red envelope with curiosity, confusion, and worry for some time.

"Well why don't you open it?" asked Mavis.

Makarov turned and looked at her as she said that before replying, "You think I should, First?"

"Well we won't know who sent it or what is going on unless you do," said Mavis, "but be careful there is no telling what it could be."

"Right," said Makarov.

Makarov turned the red envelope over to the back since they was last looking at the front of it. His hand was shaking with nervousness and worry as he tried to open the letter by undoing the seal. Several times has he tried to get the seal to open, but so far nothing.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov.

"What's wrong?" asked Mavis.

"It won't open," said Makarov.

"Well keep trying or have you gotten weaker in your old age?" asked Mavis.

Makarov continued to try to get the seal to lift up on the letter, but so far he was having no luck with that. He even tried to tear the envelope open, but that didn't work either. Makarov took an envelope opener and tried to pry the seal up with it, but after a few tries, the envelope opener broke and cut Makarov in the finger.

"Owww," said Makarov dropping the letter back on the desk which fell face down, so the seal was face up. 

A drop of blood dripped off his cut finger landing onto the seal directly on the circle part of the seal. Makarov started to tend to his cut finger while Mavis looked down at the letter curiously. An envelope shouldn't be this difficult to open with an envelope opener. Mavis noticed the blood started to be soaked into the seal and her eyes widen as she seen that surprised. Soon the seal looked different than before. Now it looked like a red circle with two wings on the right and left of the red circle. There was golden vines that wrapped around the circle forming a nine-pointed star. The only thing that changed was the golden circle which became red. Mavis watched as the seal lifted indicating that the letter is open.

"It's open," said Mavis.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov looking up at her from tending to his cut finger.

"The letter it's open," said Mavis pointing at it.

Makarov looked down at the letter to see that the seal was lifted and changed.

"The circle on the seal it's red," said Makarov surprised.

"It absorbed your blood that dripped on it," said Mavis.

"Ehhhh," said Makarov surprised looking up at her before looking worried. "Should I continue?"

"Yes, but be careful," said Mavis curious, but worried.

Makarov nodded his head before picking the envelope up and then carefully pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Well at least the paper is white," said Mavis.

"Yeah," said Makarov nodding his head. 

Makarov unfolded the paper before looking confused as he looked at it.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov. "Nothing, it's blank."

Mavis looked at it as well to see the same thing. The white piece of paper had nothing on it. It was completely blank with no writing or anything.

"It sure has a lot of security for a blank piece of paper," said Mavis before she looked down at the seal of the envelope that was laying on the desk.

"Sure does," said Makarov looking at the blank piece of paper with confusion.

"Try using your blood," said Mavis.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov confused looking at her.

"Just try it and see if anything happens," said Mavis.

"Okay," said Makarov nodding his head.

Makarov put the paper down on the desk before he cut his finger again. He dropped a little of the blood onto the white paper. Makarov and Mavis continued to eye it for a while to see nothing happening. Under normal circumstance, the paper would absorb that blood and turn red, but this white paper did neither. The drop of blood continued to stay the same consistency in a drop on the white paper. This continued for a little while before they saw the paper start to absorb the blood. Once done Makarov and Mavis eyed the paper in surprise and shock, because unlike other paper where the blood would leave a red stain this paper was utterly white showing no blood or any indication that blood was ever spilled on it. Just to make sure Makarov was not seeing things he flipped the paper over with his fingers that was not bleeding to see it was completely white on that side as well. Makarov flipped it back over before tending to his finger while eyeing the white paper. Nothing happened for some time, and Makarov sighed before going about tending to his finger not watching the paper.

"It doesn't make sense," said Makarov. "Why would someone be sending me a blank piece of paper? Is this a joke of some kind."

"Possibly," said Mavis uninterested now as she turned and started walking around the desk. Then she looked away over to the window, but as she did her eyes caught something in the corner of her eyes.

Mavis turned and looked back at the white piece of paper again to see blood red letters appearing on the white piece of paper. Mavis gasped as she saw that and Makarov hearing the gasp turned and looked at her to see she had wide eyes. He looked down at the white piece of paper before gasping himself and picking it up with haste as he looked at it. The red letters continued to appear until the letter was completely filled up with words.

"What does it say?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Dear Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar," said Makarov reading off the paper. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm offering you a position to join us at the Round Table. Being offered a position at the Round Table is the highest honor anyone can receive. The offer only ever comes once in a lifetime and is usually never offered again."

"Round Table?" questioned Mavis.

"Haven't heard of it?" asked Makarov curiously turning and looking at her.

"No," said Mavis. "I never heard of such a thing. Read on maybe it will explain more."

Makarov nodded his head before he began to read more of the letter quietly, but loud enough for Mavis to hear.

"I understand that you got a lot going on, but it comes to my attention that your not getting any younger," said Makarov. "What if I can change that though? What would you say then?"

"Wait does that mean they know a way to make you younger?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Sounds like it," said Makarov.

"Alright go on," said Mavis encouragingly wanting to know more.

Makarov nodded his head and started reading more of the letter, "The decision is up to you, but if you decide not to join, then please make sure to keep the words Round Table to yourself and don't speak of it to anyone. Failure to comply with keeping the words to yourself will result in serious consequences."

Makarov and Mavis gulped nervously as they looked at one another. They brushed it off deciding to worry about it when the time comes. Makarov went back to reading more of the letter.

"I'm sure you are confused, but I can't say too much in this letter," said Makarov.

"Why so much secrecy?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Don't know," said Makarov shaking his head.

"Alright go on," said Mavis.

"If you do decide to join then follow the bat it will lead the way," said Makarov. "I'll be waiting for your decision. Regards The Blood Queen."

"The Blood Queen?" questioned Mavis confused.

"Haven't heard of her?" asked Makarov.

"No I haven't," said Mavis before remembering something. "Wait, follow the bat?"

"That's what it said," said Makarov nodding his head.

There was a flutter in the corner of the ceiling and Makarov as well as Mavis turned and looked up to see a black bat upside down in the corner looking down at them. The bat flew down before landing on Makarov's desk looking at him. The light not seeming to have any effect on the bat what so ever as the sunlight bathed the bat. The bat started dancing around on the desk and seeing this Makarov and Mavis both started laughing. The bat seeming to be pleased and happy with that made a chirping noise.

"That's a smart bat," said Mavis impressed.

The bat nodded its head at her surprising and shocking Mavis and Makarov.

"You can see and understand me?" questioned Mavis.

The bat nodded its head at her as she said that.

"Interesting," said Makarov. "It can completely understand human language."

There was a crash downstairs, and Makarov, Mavis, and the bat turned and looked at the door. Makarov sighed as he heard it. It was around nine in the morning now, and most of the guild was most likely already there. That was how much time passed by since Makarov was busy with the letter. 

"What are those brats up to this time?" questioned Makarov.

"It's probably Gray and Natsu again," said Mavis.

"Yeah most likely," said Makarov getting up from his chair. 

Makarov looked down at the paper to see the blood red letter that once appeared start to disappear. Mavis looked down at it too as well to see the same thing. Soon the letter was nothing more than a white piece of blank paper. Makarov took it before putting it back into the red envelope and then putting it to the side. After that, he turned and walked over to the doors. Once he got to the doors, Makarov opened them and walked out with Mavis behind him. The bat flew out as well before landing on Mavis' shoulder. Makarov closed the door before he walked over and climbed onto the second-floor balcony looking down. Mavis joined him a little later on the balcony.

There was a brawl going on downstairs with several of the guild members involved. Some of the guild members was just in different places around the guild sitting down not joining the brawl and staying out of it. Over the last few years, the guild has started growing up.

Lucy Heartfilia was now 20 going to be 21 this year, and she was sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane Strauss or Mira who was tending to the bar with Kinana. Lucy's hair got much longer and was now down her her knees. Mira was now 22 going to be 23 this year. Kinana was 30 going to be 31 this year.

Sitting at a table away from the brawl and trying to avoid getting caught in it was Lisanna Strauss who was now 20 going to be 21 this year. Lisanna hair grew out some and was now down to her butt.

At another table away from the brawl and trying to avoid getting caught in it was Wendy Marvell who was now 15 going to be 16 this year and had grown some over the last few years, but unlike her Eldolas counterpart, she remained the petite girl she was. Her breasts did develop some, but it wasn't a whole lot. Wendy's hair grew and was now down to her knees, but she still to this day wore it up in twin tails. Carla who was now 9 going to be 10 was next to Wendy at the same table.

At another table far away from the fight was Laxus who was now 26 going to be 27 that year. Nearby him at the same table was Freed who was now 23 going to be 24, Bickslow who was now 25 going to be 26, and Evergreen who was now 23 going to be 24.

At another table drinking heavily and avoiding the fight was Cana Alberona who was now 21 going to be 22. Sitting at the same table and avoiding the fight and dotting on Cana was Gildarts Clive who was now 48 going to be 49.

At another table avoiding the fight and to busy eating a strawberry cheesecake was Erza Scarlet who was now 22 going to be 23.

At another table by herself reading a book and avoiding the fight was Levy McGarden who was 20 going to be 21.

That was basically it for most of the ones that was not joining the fight except for a few of the older ones who was sitting at their own table avoiding the fight.

The brawl consisted of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt, and several other guild members in the guild.  Gray and Elfman was now 21 going to be 22. Romeo was 16 going to be 17. Happy who was 9 going to be 10 was nearby cheering on Natsu as usual. Juvia Lockser was stalking Gray as usual but trying to avoid getting caught in the brawl herself at the same time. Juvia was now 20 going to be 21. Several damaged tables and chairs was around the area as well as a few frozen spots and burnt marks indicating Natsu, Gray, and Romeo was using magic.

Makarov was about to say something, but the bat that was on Mavis' shoulder flew off before flying through the air low and quickly. It flew right past Natsu's face and broke up the brawl as he shouted.

"Bat!" shouted Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted several girls freaking out as they scrambled out of the way.

The only girls that didn't move or freak out was Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Lissanna, and Kinana. All the other girls freaked out as they heard Natsu shout that. After that, Natsu and several of the guild members started to try to catch the bat, but ever attempt failed as the bat made them fall face first into the ground or swing at the air as it dodged their attacks skillfully. After that, they started shooting magic at it, but again the bat continued to avoid their attacks gracefully and skillfully making their attacks miss it. Makarov and Mavis looked at each other as they noticed it. Both of them realizing that the bat is pretty smart and skillful at dodging. They then looked back at the bat watching as the others continued to try to catch it or hit it with their magic but failed in doing so.

"Leave it alone!" shouted Wendy in defense of the bat standing up from her table.

Wendy wasn't known to shout, so her shouting made everyone surprised and shocked as they turned and looked at her.

"Wendy?" questioned Romeo surprised.

"The bat is a living thing," said Wendy. "It did nothing to you so just leave it alone."

"She's right," said Laxus. "It's a living thing, and it wasn't hurting anyone."

Makarov looked surprised as he looked at Laxus and then at Wendy. Both of them seemed to have changed as they got older. 

"It's a bat," said Natsu. "A bloodsucker."

Natsu turned before going back to trying to catch the bat as well as hit it with his magic along with the others that agreed with him. Laxus, Lucy, Mira, Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, and Kinana all frowned as they heard that. Wendy clenched her fist tightly looking down at the ground angry, but before anything else could happen the bat dodge some more attack as it flew into the air. It then rested itself on Mavis' shoulder.

"Get back...!" shouted Natsu turning around only to freeze at seeing Makarov and Mavis looking down at them. "G-G-Gramps."

Everyone in the guild frozen and looked up to see Makarov and Mavis looking down at them. Both of them looked displeased as they looked at them.

"Natsu, Gray, Romeo!" shouted Makarov angry. "You got a lot of nerve! Just look at this place! Your going to be responsible for fixing the damages!"

Natsu, Gray, and Romeo gulped as he said that.

"You will leave this bat alone," said Makarov sternly. "It's a guest here."

Natsu mouth hung open like he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Wendy went over to her seat having calmed down and sat back down. Lucy looked up at the bat curiously, and the bat looked down at her as she did. Then the bat flew down as Makarov and Mavis watched it before landing on the bar counter. The bat started dancing around on the bar counter making Lucy and Mira giggle as they saw it while Kinana smiled. The bat chirped happily at seeing them laugh at its dance. Happy wanted to see the bat and started flying over towards it.

"Happy, where are you going?" asked Natsu.

"I want to see the bat," said Happy.

"No way," said Natsu.

"You can't stop me," said Happy flying away.

Happy got to the bar counter and flew down landing on top of it. He looked at the bat curiously as it looked back at him. The bat started dancing again on the bar counter making Happy giggle. The bat chirped happily at seeing that. 

"That bat's smart," said Levy at a table.

The bat turned and looked at her before it flew over and landed on the table.

"Aaaaaaaah!" shouted Levy as she fell out of the chair scrambling to get away from the bat.

Gajeel not happy with that slammed a fist into the table. The bat flew into the air before he did.

"Get out of here you freak!" shouted Gajeel.

The bat had a gloom aura around it as it flew away into the air. It flew to the second floor of the guild balcony in the corner and wrapped itself with its wings facing the wall. Makarov, Mavis, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Kinana, and Wendy noticed that its feelings seemed to have been hurt.

"What you do that for?" questioned Wendy standing up. "It wasn't hurting anyone!"

"Shut up!" shouted Gajeel. "It's a bat."

Wendy ignored him as she looked up at Makarov and Mavis.

"Master can I come up there?" asked Wendy.

"Go ahead," said Makarov.

"Thank you," said Wendy.

Wendy walked over to the stairs before she walked up to them. When she got up them, she went over to where the bat was at in the corner of the balcony and looked up at it.

"Come on, it's alright," said Wendy.

The bat, however, didn't look at her as it stayed hidden with a gloomy aura.

"Don't worry about him," said Wendy. "He's a rude jerk."

"I heard that!" shouted Gajeel.

"Just ignore him alright," said Wendy smiling. "You're cute."

"Ugh... you're going to make me sick," said Natsu and Gajeel.

The bat turned and looked at her as she said that, but didn't move.

"I mean it," said Wendy.

The bat looked happy as she said that and flew around Wendy's head making her smile as she saw it. Then the bat perched itself on her head. Makarov and Mavis looked impressed as they watched her. Wendy turned around going to the stairs before going down them. Once down the stairs, she started making her way over to her seat. Natsu, however, stopped her.

"Wendy, get that bat off your head," said Natsu.

"No it's a living thing," said Wendy. "Besides you're too stupid. The bat is smarter then you are. You couldn't even hit it if you wanted to."

"What you say!?" shouted Natsu angry. "You want to go?"

"Natsu, leave it alone," said Laxus.

Natsu turned and looked at him.

"It's a bat," said Natsu. "A bloodsucker."

Wendy ignored him as she turned around heading back to her spot. Natsu lit his fist on fire before he ran at Wendy attempting to hit her, but he was sent flying through the air and crashing into the wall.

"I told you to leave it alone!" shouted Laxus who appeared nearby where Natsu was not too long ago. "I will not tolerate someone taking cheap shots at someone! If you're going to attack someone, then do it with them looking at you!"

Wendy turned and looked at Laxus before replying, "I could have handled myself Laxus, but thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Laxus. "Besides Gramps said it was a guest and it wasn't hurting anyone."

Makarov looked down at Laxus surprised seeing how much he changed over the years. He came a long way since then. He watched as Laxus went back to his seat and sat back down at it. Wendy went back to her seat before she sat down at her table as well. Wendy then turned to Carla before speaking.

"This is Carla," said Wendy pointing to Carla.

"Hello there," said Carla.

The bat flew down on the table before it started dancing around. Carla and Wendy giggled as they saw that. The bat chirped happily as they did.

"It seems to be happy when someone giggles at its dance," said Mira.

"Yes I noticed the same thing," said Lucy.

Makarov walked down the stairs while that was going on as well as Mavis. Makarov climbed up onto the stools at the bar counter, but Mavis just walked over to where Wendy was at standing nearby as she watched.

"Now then you need a name little one," said Wendy. "What should we call you?"

The bat turned and looked at her waiting. Wendy continued to try to think about it, but it was taking some time. She wanted a cute name, but a scary name at the same time.

"How about Nightwing?" asked Mavis.

Wendy was broken out of her thoughts as she turned and looked at Mavis. She then pouted as she heard that.

"But it's not cute," said Wendy.

The bat chirped, and Wendy looked down at it as it did.

"You like the name?" asked Wendy.

The bat chirped again as she asked that before dancing around on the table happily. Wendy, Mavis, and Carla giggled as they saw it and the bat chirped happily. 

"Alright then you will be named Nightwing," said Wendy.

The bat happy about it flew around Wendy's head before perching itself on her head. Wendy smiled as it did that. Mavis left and went over before sitting down on top of the bar counter looking at everyone. Soon everyone had recovered and was sitting around in the guild being quiet or talking to one another. Wendy was upset at Romeo and wouldn't talk to him completely ignoring him. Lisanna was completely ignoring Natsu as well when he tried to speak to her. Other than that everyone else was doing their own thing. Makarov was so busy lost in thought at the bar counter.

"ter... ster... aster... MASTER!" shouted Mira trying to get Makarov's attention.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov confused broken out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Master?" asked Mira. "I have been trying to get your attention for a while now."

"Oh sorry must be getting old," said Makarov.

Laxus looked at his Gramps worried as he heard that. Was his gramps getting too old on him? Lucy turned and looked at Laxus to see he was looking at Makarov worried. Mavis saw Lucy looking somewhere and followed her gaze to see Laxus looking worried. She then put two and two together. Lucy turned back around and then sighed. Mira heard that and looked at her as she did that.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" asked Mira.

"I hope so," said Lucy.

Mira nodded her head as she said that in understanding as she was worried about the Master as well. Makarov had already gone back to thinking to himself again at this point.

"Eighth Master," said Mavis.

She got no response from Makarov though, but Mavis understood.

"EIGHTH MASER!" shouted Mavis.

Makarov jumped from the outburst before turning and looking at Mavis.

"First, what you need?" asked Makarov confused.

"I need to speak with you," said Mavis.

"Oh okay," said Makarov nodding his head.

Makarov got up before he followed Mavis to the stairs. After that, they went up the stairs before going down the balcony to the Guild Master office. Makarov opened the door, and Mavis went inside. Nightwing flew into the air as he saw that quickly and Wendy gasped before she got up running after the bat.

"Nightwing," said Wendy before seeing the bat fly into the Guild Master office.

Makarov went in before shutting the door. Wendy pouted before she went back over to her seat and sat back down at the table. Lucy turned and looked at Laxus who was looking up at the Guild Master office doors. Mira noticed Lucy was looking somewhere and followed her gaze to see Laxus then she looked at Lucy.

"Oh since when Lucy?" asked Mira.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy confused looking back at her.

"I saw where you was looking," said Mira quietly.

Lucy blushed as she said that. Lucy, however, shook it off before looking up at the Guild Master office door. She had a bad feeling about this for some reason like something was wrong, but she wasn't the only one. Mira followed her gaze as she looked up at the Guild Master office door as well. Erza walked over wondering what they was whispering about.

"What are you talking about over here?" asked Erza.

Lucy didn't say anything and continued to look up at the door, but Mira turned to her.

"Master been spacing out a lot," said Mira. "I wonder if everything is alright."

Erza looked at her as she said that before she looked worried and looked up at the door as well. Mira went back to looking up at the Guild Master office doors as well. Wendy was also looking up at the Guild Master office doors. Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, and Laxus all had a bad feeling about this. They could feel that something was not right, but they was not sure what it was.

Meanwhile, once Makarov walked into the office he shut the doors then he turned and walked over as Mavis sat down on top of the desk. The bat perched itself nearby on top of the desk as well before looking at them curiously. Makarov went and sat on the couch in front of his desk before looking at Mavis.

"What you need, First?" asked Makarov curiously.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mavis.

"I don't know," said Makarov. "I'm curious about it, but at the same time I'm not sure if I can leave the guild."

"You should go," said Mavis.

"What?" questioned Makarov surprised.

"Your spacing out which is making Laxus worried as well as Lucy," said Mavis. "It's also making Mira worried as well."

"I was just thinking to myself," said Makarov.

"Yes I know that, but they didn't," said Mavis.

"I understand why Laxus is worried as well as Mira, but what does Lucy have to do with it?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Lucy will be your Granddaughter," said Mavis.

"What?" questioned Makarov surprised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well I can't be positive, only time will tell," said Mavis, "but by the way she worries about him I would say so."

Makarov was surprised as he heard that. Mavis however continued.

"The guild will be fine," said Mavis. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you will be able to find answers as well."

"Yes, but who is going to be Guild Master now?" asked Makarov.

"Why not make Laxus Guild Master?" asked Mavis.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Makarov shocked.

"Of course I am," said Mavis.

Makarov looked surprised before thinking about how much Laxus changed over the years. He's really grown up and to think that he and Lucy would get together is just surprising. Makarov always thought Lucy liked Natsu and Natsu liked Lucy, but apparently he was wrong about that. Mavis continued to sit there and wait as she looked at him.

"Your only going to get this one chance to do it," said Mavis. "I think you should go."

Nightwing chirped as she said that and Makarov looked at it before speaking.

"You think so too?" asked Makarov.

Nightwing nodded its head at Makarov as he said that.

"Alright I'll go, but give me a day to prepare everything," said Makarov.

Nightwing chirped in agreement before nodding his head.

A day has passed, and Laxus was in the Guild Master office with Makarov and Mavis. Makarov has explained to him about everything except where he is going, the letter that was sent to him, and what was in the letter.

"Gramps are you sure about this?" questioned Laxus as tears appeared in his eyes. 

"Yes I am," said Makarov nodding his head.

"But Gramps what are you going to do now?" asked Laxus worried.

"I don't know yet," said Makarov looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe a nice journey will help me figure that out."

"Laxus your Grandfather needs this," said Mavis.

"I know I'm just worried," said Laxus. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Makarov smiled as he heard that because a long time ago Laxus would have wanted this. Now he was trying to pass up being the next Guild Master instead of trying to claim it. Makarov knew he made the right choice with this as Laxus has changed a lot over the years. 

"Couldn't you have chosen someone more suitable?" asked Laxus. "How about Gildarts or Macao?"

"No," said Mavis as Makarov nodded his head. "It has to be you Laxus."

"I'm just worried," said Laxus. "What if I can't do it or I mess up?"

"You will be fine Laxus," said Mavis. "I'll still be here to help out when needed as well."

Laxus nodded his head as she said that, but he was still nervous about this. Back in the day, he might have wanted this, but now not so much. Makarov walked forwards before speaking to Laxus looking at him.

"You'll be a fine Guild Master Laxus. Just make sure to make this guild a big Family," said Makarov before waving him forwards.

Laxus leaned down closer to Makarov and Makarov whispered into his ear.

"You better take care of Lucy," said Makarov before stepping back.

"G-G-Gramps!" shouted Laxus embarrassed as his face went red.

Makarov and Mavis giggled as they saw that and Laxus sighed before smiling.

"I will," said Laxus.

"Good now I need to go speak with the others and appoint you as next Guild Master of Fairy Tail," said Makarov.

Makarov had everything packed that he was bringing with him and Nightwing was on his shoulder. Laxus nodded his head at his Grandfather as he said that. Makarov walked to the door with Mavis and Laxus following. Then he opened the door and walked out to a silent guild for once. It seemed everyone was nervous and on edge. Makarov then walked over before climbing on the balcony railing sitting down. Mavis joined him on the railing while Laxus remained standing nearby his Grandfather. Everyone looked up worried and curious but remained silent as they waited to hear what was going on. Even Natsu and Gray who are usually fighting was quiet.

"I'm sure you noticed some odd things these last few days," said Makarov. "It's my sincere apology to announce that I'll be stepping down as Guild Master and retiring."

"What?" shouted Natsu shocked. "No, you can't Gramps."

"Yeah for once I agree," said Gray.

"Who's going to be Guild Master now?" questioned Levy.

Everyone except for two of them started to speak in disagreement with what Makarov said all around the guild. The only ones that didn't was Wendy who had tears in her eyes and Lucy who had tears falling down her cheeks. Laxus has slight tears in his eyes as well, but none the less remained strong. Mavis didn't show the slightest bit of worry and remained the same. Lucy gave off a dark aura that surpassed Mira and Erza's making everyone go silent and freeze as they looked at her surprised. They all started shivering as they looked at her even Erza and Mira. The only ones that weren't shivering was Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Makarov, and Mavis. 

"Silence!" shouted Lucy turning and glaring at them all. "Master isn't finished speaking! Now sit down!"

Everyone complied as they sat down and went silent. Lucy's dark aura then disappeared as she turned back and looked back up at Makarov.

"Thank you, Lucy," said Makarov before continuing. "As I have already said I'm going to be stepping down as Guild Master and retiring. So with this said Laxus will now be appointed as Ninth Guild Master of Fairy Tail as of today. This isn't all. I will be leaving Fairy Tail and going on a journey of my own."

"W-W-What!" shouted Natsu, but he was silenced by Lucy's dark aura as well as the rest of the guild. Then Lucy aura disappeared again as she continued to look at Makarov and cry.

All of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at Makarov.

"Now, Now," said Makarov waving a hand. "I want to see you all seeing me off with smiles instead of crying. So enough of that."

Everyone started whipping their eyes as he said that trying their hardest to stop crying. Makarov jumped off the railing and went to the stairs before he went down them. Everyone went over to him as they started saying their goodbyes seeing him off. The last two that seen him off was Wendy and Lucy. Wendy had tears in the corner of her eyes that she was trying to keep away, but none the less had a smile on her face. Wendy hugged him and said her goodbyes before stepping away from him. Lucy then said her goodbyes before she hugged him as well. As she did Makarov whispered in her ear.

"You better give me lots of great-grandkids," said Makarov before letting up on the hug.

Makarov looked at Lucy who was red in the face from what she heard.

"I will I promise," said Lucy.

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that and then started making his way to the guild doors. As he did Laxus' voice ranged out.

"G-G-Gramps," stuttered Laxus.

Makarov turned and looked up at him as well as everyone else. Laxus had the Fairy Tail sign held up, and Makarov smiled at seeing it. Lucy and Wendy was the next to follow as they stood side by side. Then the others followed as they did the same thing as well. Makarov turned around before throwing a hand up giving the Fairy Tail sign as he continued towards the guild doors. Once he got there, he then opened them and went out. The guild doors then shut behind him as everyone started crying in the guild. Wendy soon gasped as she remembered Nightwing.

"Oh no, Nightwing!" shouted Wendy as she got up and was about to go after Makarov.

"Don't worry Wendy," said Mavis.

Wendy turned and looked at her.

"Nightwing will be back," said Mavis.

"Are you sure?" asked Wendy worried.

"Yes I'm sure," said Mavis.

Wendy nodded her head before going to her spot next to Lucy as tears continued to fall down her cheek. Lucy held onto her as Wendy continued to cry into her chest. Laxus looked down at her as he thought to himself. It might be rough being the Guild Master, but maybe with Lucy at his side, he'll make it through it. Lucy turned and looked up at Laxus with pride in her eyes. Laxus smiled as he looked at her his cheeks going a little pink. Lucy blushed as she saw that and Wendy looked up as she caught it and knew Lucy and Laxus would end up together. Lucy turned and looked down at Wendy to see her looking at her. Then she leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Wendy smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I will too I promise," said Wendy.

No one knew what the promise was about, but none the less they was too sad to worry about it.

Meanwhile, as soon as he got outside, he could hear the others as they burst into tears as he left, but Makarov had other things to worry about. He turned and looked at Nightwing before speaking up.

"Alright let's go," said Makarov.

Nightwing nodded its head before it took off into the air leading Makarov through the city and then out of it. Makarov didn't stop or look back as he continued through the town following the bat.

Makarov journey was a long one as it took him over a month to reach his destination. Soon he came upon a dark forest in the daytime, but even so, the forest looked spooky and gloomy as he looked at it. Nightwing flew into the forest and Makarov went after him as he did making his way through the eerie and gloomy dark forest. He continued to follow Nightwing for some time until he saw the bat land on the shoulder of a shadowy figure next to a tree. The mysterious figure was looking at him, but Makarov couldn't tell who it was. The black wolf fur coat the stranger had on as well as the darkness of the forest seemed to shroud the stranger in mystery.

"I see you made it safely, Makarov," said the strange and Makarov noticed that the stranger's voice sound like a dead boys voice. "Or should I say sixth Wizard Saint."

Makarov guessed this was just one of the people that was sent to meet with him. Judging by its voice it wasn't female and was a male, but the fact that it sounded like a dead boy's voice sent a chill up Makarov's spin. He hoped this would be worth it.

"I assure you that this will definitely be worth your time," said the stranger making Makarov's eyes widen.

Did this stranger just read his mind?

"Yes I did," said the stranger.

Makarov's eyes widen in surprise as the stranger said that. He was about to speak up but didn't need to as the stranger spoke again.

"Yes I was the one that sent the letter, Makarov," said the stranger answering his question without him asking anything.

Makarov nodded his head but looked confused as the one that sent the letter was The Blood Queen. He was expecting to meet with a female and not a male at all.

"I understand your confusion, but everything will be explained in due time," said the stranger. "I take it you decided to join us by making your way out here, but I sense that you have questions still as well as doubt."

Makarov nodded his head but didn't speak as he just let the stranger read his mind.

"This isn't the place to talk about that, but I'm sure you will understand later," said the stranger. "However to answer your question I can."

Makarov nodded his head at the stranger as he said that before thinking of another question.

"I see," said the stranger. "So they got very close to the bat and gave her a name huh?"

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"That's fine," said the stranger. "Nightwing can go back. Besides we wouldn't want your Grandson to worry about not having some way to contact you."

Makarov nodded his head but then looked worried as he looked at the stranger, but he didn't need to speak or say anything.

"No it won't be a problem," said the stranger. "I have plenty of bats."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Nightwing, go ahead and head back," said the stranger.

Nightwing nodded its head at the stranger before taking off into the air. Makarov watched as the bat flew away until it was out of sight then he turned and looked back at the stranger.

"So your ready," said the stranger.

Makarov nodded his head as the stranger said that then Makarov and the stranger disappeared into thin air.

It was a month later and currently; the Magic Council was going over another review of Jella and Meredy. So at the current time, they was in a room as Jella and Meredy stood there waiting for the Magic Council to start. Draculos Hyberion was standing in front as Jella and Meredy stood in the center with the Magic Council around them.

"Jella Fernandes and Meredy," said Draculos. "You have several criminal acts against you. You was responsible for a lot of destruction as well as endangering lives. Do you deny this?"

"No I don't," said Jella shaking his head.

"Very well," said Draculos. "On the count of treason, murderer, and destruction. I..."

Draculos didn't get to finish that as the Magic Council doors opened up. Jella, Meredy, Draculos, and the others in the Magic Council turned and looked at who just came in. The ones that came in was a small man with blonde hair, a blonde mustache, and a blonde beard. He had black eyes and was wearing a white wolf fur coat that went down to his white pair of boots that he had on. Next to him was a girl with long whitish-blue hair that went down to her knees and gray eyes. This girl was short and looked no older than 13 years old. She was wearing a light blue wolf fur coat that went down to her white pair of boots she had on.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted Draculos angry. "Who are you to disturb the Magic Council?! Rune Knights! Rune Knights! Get them out of here right now!"

"I think not," said the man. "You have no right to try to make us leave, Draculos."

"I'm the head of the Magic Council!" shouted Draculos. "I have every right to make you leave you, insolent man! Who are you to think you can just walk right up in here?!"

"I'm Makarov Dreyar," said the man introducing himself.

Jella and Meredy's eyes widen as they heard that in shock in disbelief. Last they heard Makarov was an old man in his nineties and retired from Fairy Tail two months ago.

"Liar!" shouted Draculos. "Makarov Dreyar is an old man that retired as Fairy Tail's Guild Master two months ago! Don't spout nonsense!"

"Lair! Nonsense!" shouted Makarov annoyed as his voice boomed through the Magic Council making the building shake with the rise of his voice. "You got a lot of nerve to call me a lair, Draculos!"

Makarov pulled out a Lacrima out of his wolf fur pocket before holding it up, and a little later a picture appeared showing Hisui E. Fiore the current Queen of Fiore.

"Your Majesty," said Draculos bowing.

"Draculos," said Hisui before she noticed Makarov and the girl next to him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Hisui," said Makarov. "Draculos here..."

Makarov didn't get to finish that as Draculos shouted at them.

"You insolent fools!" shouted Draculos angry. "How dare you disrespect the Queen of Fiore!"

"DRACULOS SILENCE!" shouted Hisui. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO RUDELY!"

"Y-Y-Your majesty?" questioned Draculos shocked as well as the rest of the Magic Council. 

Hisui ignored him as she turned back to Makarov, "I apologize for the rudeness. You was saying?"

Makarov nodded his head at the apology before speaking, "As I was saying Draculos here questioned me about who I was, but when I told him he didn't believe me."

"It's true you're Makarov Dreyar of the Round Table," said Hisui.

There was gasps from everyone in the room as she clarified that the man was indeed Makarov Dreyar.

"Round Table?" questioned Draculos. "What is this Round Table? I never heard anything about this."

"That is none of your business Draculos!" shouted Hisui before turning back to Makarov and the girl. "So Makarov what brings the Round Table here?"

"We came here on the defense of Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere," said Makarov.

"What is it that you request?" asked Hisui.

"We request that Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere be released on the account that they agree to join Fairy Tail," said the girl.

"Are you barking mad!" shouted Draculos. "These people are criminals that have endangered people, sabotaged the Magic Council, and has caused much destruction!"

The girl looked at him before she replied, "Sure it now becomes practical for the Magic Council to judge someone. Yet where are you when people need you? Sitting on your asses doing nothing when others have to clean up after your messes. How is it that someone was able to get inside the Magic Council in the first place? I guess your security isn't all full proof. All you do is seem to make the issue worse than better. Right, you judge someone else to save face and your own reputation because you don't have the balls to take responsibility for your own action. Yet you sit there and talk about someone else's destruction and endangering people? You got a lot of nerve."

"How dare you speak to us that way little girl!" shouted Draculos angry.

"DRACULOS SILENCE!" shouted Hisui. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THEM THAT WAY! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROUND TABLE! SHOW SOME RESPECT! YOU DO NOT WANT TO INCUR THE WRATH OF THE ROUND TABLE!"

Draculos' eyes widen in shock as Hisui yelled at him. Everyone was surprised and shocked as well as they heard that. Hisui looked back at the girl ignoring them.

"I apologize for the rudeness, Alice Marvell," said Hisui.

Gasps and shock was heard throughout the Magic Council as they heard that.

"M-M-Marvell?" questioned Draculos. "As in Wendy Marvell?"

"That would be her older sister Draculos," said Hisui. "Now stand there and stay silent."

Jellal was shocked to hear that, but the girl definitely resembled that of Wendy from what he remembered of the girl. Meredy looked at him before speaking.

"Is she really Wendy's sister?" asked Meredy.

"The resemblance is definitely there," said Jellal. "I never thought Wendy had a younger sister."

"We can care less about the Magic Council's security Hisui," said Alice. "Like we said all we came here for is the defense of Jellal, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere."

"Very well if that is all there is then they will be released as so," said Hisui.

"Unfortunately we need confirmation from them that they will disband and join Fairy Tail," said Alice. "We have our reasons."

Makarov, Alice, and Hisui looked at Jella and Meredy.

"I agree to the terms," said Jellal as Meredy nodded her head in agreement.

"Good then we will take them and be on our way," said Alice.

"Understood," said Hisui. "Release Jellal and Meredy now!"

A couple of rune knights went over to them before releasing them. Jella and Meredy walked over to where Makarov and Alice was at before they was ushered behind them. They then looked back at the Magic Council.

"I'll be going, but make sure to give the Round Table my respect," said Hisui.

"We will Hisui," said Makarov as Alice nodded her head.

The picture on the lacrima soon fade out, and Makarov put the lacrima in his pocket.

"This isn't over!" shouted Draculos angry.

"Actually it is," said Makarov as he backed up before turning and looking at Jella and Meredy. "Close your eyes."

Jella and Meredy did just that as Alice dug into her pocket pulling out a clear crystal. Makarov closed his eyes as Alice held the crystal up with her eyes closed. A blinding flash of light went through the Magic Council blinding everyone in the room. Once the light was over the Magic Council was looking around confused as to what was going on. They couldn't remember what they was doing in there other than the fact that they released Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere by order of Hisui.

Meanwhile outside somewhere in the forest Jellal and Meredy was following Makarov and Alice. Soon they came to a clearing and Makarov as well as Alice turned to them.

"Thanks for that," said Jellal.

"Don't thank us. Thank the Round Table," said Makarov.

Jellal nodded his head as he said that.

"Keep the words Round Table to yourself and don't speak of it to anyone," said Alice. "If you do there will be dire consequences. Do I make myself clear Jellal, Meredy?"

Jellal nodded his head relatively fast, and Meredy joined him.

"Good we expect to hear that you joined Fairy Tail," said Makarov. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Makarov, Alice," said Jellal.

Makarov and Alice vanished into then air. Jellal gasped in surprised as he rubbed his eyes looking again. Meredy was shocked as well and did the same thing. Jellal then smiled as he turned and looked at Meredy.

"Well then how about we go disband and join Fairy Tail," said Jellal.

"Yes," said Meredy nodding her head.

Jellal smiled as he turned and started walking away. He couldn't wait to see Fairy Tail's face when they showed up at the door. What a surprise that will be. He couldn't wait to see Erza again.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the prologue for Fairy Tail A New Generation. There will be some Yuri spots in the story. I do hope you like this story, and I'll do my best to make it as exciting as I can. It seems Makarov found himself a new place in the world of Fiore now as well as a new job. We also got to see and be introduced to Alice Marvell Wendy's younger sister. I thought that was pretty interesting. Laxus has been appointed as Ninth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and it looks like Jellal, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere will be joining Fairy Tail. Anyways I'll see you on the next Chapter of Fairy Tail: A New Generation. Keep in mind that this takes place in X795 as stated at the beginning. Your probably confused that Mavis is still around, but she has to be for the story to continue. You'll see why as the story continues. Zeref, however, is not alive anymore and neither is Acnologia. As for Team Natsu, they either didn't go on the 100-year quest yet or came back from it in X794. Whatever the case was they was at the guild, and that was necessary for the story to move along as well. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the Character. I do however own the story as well as the OC's.


	2. Fairy Tail X810

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year X810 now and this is the story of the new generation of Fairy Tail. Now follow me as the story begins as we follow Fairy Tail through the many adventures that they go through while they grow up.

It was the year X810 and the guild Fairy Tail still stood proud and strong to this very day. It was a beautiful morning day in the town of Magnolia. The morning sun was shining down on the town from high above bathing the town in light. Light white clouds drifted in the blue sky, but these clouds didn't indicate any sort of bad weather at all. People walked around through Magnolia going about their day as usual. If you thought Fairy Tail was lively and rowdy back in X784 and X791, then you haven't met the Fairy Tail of today. The Fairy Tail of today was a lot rowdier and lively then it used to be back in those days.

"What did you say pervy popsicle!?" shouted a spiky pink haired boy with blue eyes.

"You heard what I said Flame Breath!" shouted a spiky black haired shirtless boy with midnight blue eyes.

"Ahahahaha," laughed another boy with black hair and red eyes. "Flame Breath and Pervy Popsicle."

The spiky pink haired boy and the spiky black haired shirtless boy turned and looked at the boy.

"What did you call me Iron Breath!" shouted the spiky pink haired boy.

The spiky black haired shirtless boy just glared at the black haired boy.

"Ahahahaha," laughed another boy with maroon hair and purple eyes. "Iron Breath."

The blacked haired boy turned and glared at him.

"Your one to talk toxic face!" shouted the black haired boy.

"What did you call me tin face?" asked the maroon haired boy.

"Ahahahahaha," laughed another boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "You're all pathetic."

The spiky pink haired boy, the spiky black haired boy, the black haired boy, and the maroon haired boy all turned and glared at him.

"What did you say lightning breath!?" shouted the spiky pink haired boy. "You want to go!"

After that everything went out of control as all five of them started fighting with each other around the guild.

"You show them Nova!" shouted a brilliant blue exceed as the exceed cheered him on.

Nova is a sixth generation fire dragon slayer and was the ten-year-old son of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. A sixth-generation dragon slayer was a dragon slayer that was born with dragon slayer magic at birth and didn't need to be taught the magic at all. Nova is the spitting image of his father in brains and looks other than the fact he has his mother's eyes.

"I don't think so Laugh," said a black exceed. "Gracen got this one! Show that toxic freak what you got!"

Laugh is the son of Carla and Happy and is Nova's exceed. Gracen is a sixth generation iron dragon slayer and is the nine-year-old son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. He, however, doesn't have his mother's brains and looks more like his father than his mother. 

"Oh no he won't Smasher!" shouted a maroon exceed. "Ethan you show that metal face what you got!"

Smasher is the son of Carla and Happy and is Gracen's exceed. Ethan is a sixth generation poison dragon slayer and is the nine-year-old son of Eric and Sorano Agria. He looks a lot like his father more then he does his mother. Unlike his father, Ethan does not change at all when he uses his magic and is like all other dragon slayers.

"Your wrong Viper! Your all wrong!" shouted a yellow exceed. "Bolt is going to beat all of them! You wait and see!"

Viper is the son of Carla and Happy and is Ethan's exceed. Bolt is one of three sixth generation lightning dragon slayers and is the eight-year-old son of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar. He looks more like his father in looks than his mother but doesn't have the scar his father has.

"No, Nova is going to win Storm!" shouted Laugh.

Storm is the son of Carla and Happy and is Bolt's exceed.

"No, it's going to be Garcen, Laugh!" shouted Smasher.

"No, it's going to be Ethan!" shouted Viper.

"No, it will be Bolt!" shouted Storm.

After that everything went more out of control as all five of the exceeds started calling each other names before they started fighting with each other around the guild. Each one still claiming that their dragon slayer partner was the one that was going to win.

"There they go at it again," said a white-haired girl with black eyes sitting at a table with a girl with azure blue hair and dark blue eyes and an orange exceed.

"Yeah tell me about it," said the azure blue haired girl. "They better hope that Erisha or Devika don't come back."

"That is if they come back before the others," said an orange exceed.

"Actually the others should be back soon Summer, Winter, and Joy," said a girl with blue hair and brown eyes.

Summer is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. She is a sixth generation fire dragon slayer and a second generation animal take over mage. She is the sister of Nova, but unlike her brother Summer looks more like her mother and takes more after her in looks and brains. Joy is the daughter of Carla and Happy. She looks more like her mother than her father and is Summer's exceed. Winter is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster and is the sister of Grayson. She looks more like her mother than her father and is a second generation water-make and ice-make mage. Unlike her brother Grayson Winter had her mother's brains instead of her father's, but she doesn't go crazy over boys like her mother did. Summer and Winter was best friends and got along well unlike their brothers. Summer, Winter, and Joy turned and looked at the girl before Summer spoke.

"I'm not surprised Elloise," said Summer before she turned back around along with Winter and Joy.

Elloise is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. She is a second generation letter magic solid script mage. She is the sister of Gracen, but unlike her brother, Elloise looks more like her mother and takes more after her in brains. Elloise is a book worm like her mother is and enjoys spending her time reading books or the sorcerer weekly. 

The guild doors suddenly opened up, and three girls was standing there with three exceeds. Two of the girls that came in through the doors had dark purple hair and brown eyes. The third one who was on the right of the other two girls had dark blue hair and purple eyes. There was also a light blue, a light purple, and a light pink exceed that floated above them. 

"Well if it isn't Ash for Brains and Ice Cube," said the girl with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"Yeah along with Trash Can and Toxic Face," said the two girls with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

"What did you call me!" shouted Nova, Grayson, Ethan, and Gracen while Bolt giggled. "You want to go!"

After that more chaos erupted as the three girls joined the fight with the five others.

"You show the boys what you got Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura!" shouted the light blue exceed along with the light purple exceed and light pink exceed as they cheered for the girls. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Go! Go! Go!"

Sarayu and Azura are the ten-year-old twin daughters of Wendy and Romeo Marvell. They are two out of ten sixth generation sky dragon slayers. Wendy and Romeo being the only ones in the guild to give birth to so many dragon slayers. Something that irritates Natsu, Gajeel, and Erik to no end. Sarayu and Azura, however, enjoy fighting just like every other dragon slayer does. Isaura is the eight-year-old daughter of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer. She just like her sisters also enjoys fighting.

"I don't think so Merry, Twinkle, and Grace," said Laugh. "Nova got this one."

Merry, Twinkle, and Grace are the daughters of Happy and Carla. They look like their mother like all the other female exceeds do and less like their father.

After that more chaos erupted as Merry, Twinkle, and Grace joined the fight with the other Exceeds. Now there was eight fighting with seven of them being dragon slayers. There was also seven exceeds fighting as well.

Soon the doors opened up eagerly as a blue haired girl with brown eyes ran into the guild followed by a bright pink exceed. They dodged the brawls that was going on between the dragon slayers and exceeds as they made their way over to the bar counter.

"Ellie!" shouted the blue haired girl.

The blue haired girl got to the bar counter a little later before climbing up onto a stool.

"Morning Aunt Mira," said the blue haired girl.

Mirajane Strauss or Mira was still contending to the bar counter to this very day along with Kinana. Mira was now 37 years old going to be 38 that year, and Kinana was 45 years old going to be 46 that year. Mira smiled as she heard that before speaking.

"Morning to you too Breeze, Candy," said Mira.

Breeze is the six-year-old daughter and the youngest of Wendy and Romeo Marvell's children. She is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer, but unlike most of the other sky dragon slayers, Breeze takes after her mother and does not enjoy fighting as much. She tends to stick to healing more than anything else, but that doesn't mean she can't use other spells either. Breeze also has wind magic and is the spitting image of Wendy in looks and brains from her mother's hairstyle and color to the same clothing and eye color.

Suddenly the Guild Master office doors opened up, and then they closed.

"Breeze!" shouted a girl's voice.

There was feet steps that ran down the balcony and then down the stairs. A blonde girl was running over to the bar counter with Plue following her. This girl is Ellie, and she is the six-year-old daughter and the youngest of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar's children. She is a second generation celestial mage and can summon celestial spirits just like her mother. Ellie is the spitting image of Lucy in looks and brains. Ellie is considered the shining light of Fairy Tail by everyone in the guild and is best friends with Breeze. 

"Alright you can go back now Plue," said Ellie looking back at Plue who disappeared back to the celestial world.

Ellie climbed up onto the stool at the bar counter before looking at Mira.

"Morning Aunt Mira," said Ellie.

"Morning to you too Ellie," said Mira as she rubbed the girl's head.

"Aunt Mira stop that you're going to mess my hair up," said Ellie pouting.

"Alright, Alright," said Mira stopping, but none the less smiling.

"I'll fix it, Ellie," said Breeze.

"Thanks, Breeze," said Ellie looking at her before looking back at Mira. "Aunt Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake."

"Of course," said Mira.

"Make that two," said Breeze. "I want one too."

"Sure thing," said Mira.

Breeze then started fixing Ellie's hair while Mira went about making the milkshakes. Then after Breeze was done fixing it, she then sat back down on the stool as she waited along with Ellie. Both of them were kicking their feet in the air as they waited for their milkshakes. Not too much later Mira came back with the strawberry milkshakes and sat them down in front of Ellie and Breeze. Both of their eyes lit up in excitement as they saw the milkshakes before they started eating them.

A boy with white hair and brown eyes started shouting things about man or manly at a table near the doors. Mira turned and looked at him as she heard that and smiled at her nephew. This was Kalman, and he is the ten-year-old son of Evergreen and Elfman Strauss. He is a second generation beast take over mage and looked more like his father than his mother. 

Mira turned and looked over at another table on the other side of the guild in the corner to see two girls with black hair and grey eyes, a boy with light green hair and blue eyes, a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy wearing a metal visor. The two girls with black hair and grey eyes are Layla and Stella. Layla and Stella are the fifteen-year-old first born twin daughters of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar. Layla and Stella are second generation lightning mages, and they look more like their mother than their father but have their father's attitude that he had in his younger days. 

The boy with the light green hair and blue eyes is Fergus. Fergus is the eight-year-old son of Mira and Freed Strauss and is a second generation letter magic and eye magic mage. He looks more like his father than he does his mother and is part of the Storm God Tribe which is Layla and Stella's team.

The girl with the light brown hair and blue eyes is Jade. Jade is the twelve-year-old daughter of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss and is a second generation Fairy Magic, Letter Magic, and Eye Magic mage. She looks more like her mother than her father and is part of the Storm God Tribe.

The boy wearing a metal visor is Bexley. Bexley is the twelve-year-old son of Bickslow and Meredy and is a second generation Seith Magic and Eye Magic mage. He looks more like his father than his mother and is part of the Storm God Tribe.

Mira turned and looked at another table on the other side of the guild. At this table was a blonde haired girl with black eyes, a blue-haired girl with brown eyes, a white-haired girl with blue eyes, and a pink haired girl with red eyes. The blonde haired girl with black eyes is Serenity. Serenity is the fourteen-year-old second born daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar and is a second generation lightning mage. She looks more like her mother than her father and is the respected leader of Team Serenity.

The blue-haired girl with brown eyes is Harshita. Harshita is the ten-year-old daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandes and is a second generation Spatial Magic 'Requip" The Knight mage just like her mother. She looks like her mother more than her father and is part of Team Serenity.

The white-haired girl with blue eyes is Meara. Meara is the ten-year-old daughter of Mira and Freed Strauss and is a second generation take over mage just like her mother. She is the spitting image of her mother and is part of Team Serenity. Unlike Erza and Mira, Meara and Harshita get along just fine most of the time.

The pink haired girl with red eyes is Maleena. Maleena is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Meredy and Bickslow and is a second generation Maguilty Sense mage. She is the spitting image of her mother and is part of Team Serenity.

Mira turned and looked at another table on the other side of the guild. At this table was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a boy with blue hair and dark green eyes. The blonde haired boy with green eyes is Raiden. Raiden is the thirteen-year-old firstborn son of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar and is a second generation lightning mage. He looks more like his mother than his father even though he has short hair.

The second blonde haired boy with brown eyes is Nighith. Nighith is the eleven-year-old second born son of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar and is a second generation lightning mage. Nighith has his mother's hair color and eye color but looks more like his father than his mother. Nighith also knows other magic besides that of lightning like Earth and Wind Magic.

The boy with blue hair and dark green eyes is Jayda. Jayda is the eight-year-old son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes and is a second generation heavenly body magic mage. Jayda is the spitting image of his father except for the strange markings his father has. Jayda also knows other magic besides that of heavenly body magic like Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, and Earth Magic.

Mira looked over to another table on the other side of the guild. At this table was a girl with dark green hair and purple eyes, a girl with dark green hair and purple eyes, and a boy with black hair and black eyes. The girl with dark green hair and purple eyes is Asuka Connell. She is the twenty-four-year-old daughter of Bisca and Alzack Connell. She uses gun magic and spatial magic requip the gunner.

The girl with green hair and purple eyes is Brynlie Connell. Brynlie is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Bisca and Alzack Connell. She uses gun magic and earth magic.

The boy with black hair and black eyes is Gunner Connell. Gunner is the ten-year-old son of Bisca and Alzack Connell. He is a second generation gun magic mage and looks more like his father than his mother.

Mira turned and looked at another table on the other side of the guild. At this table was a girl with brown hair and purple eyes, a boy with black and white hair with purple eyes, and a girl with white hair and purple eyes. The girl with brown hair and purple eyes is Shrika. Shirika is the twelve-year-old daughter of Cana and Macbeth Alberona. Everyone thought she would be the one to take after her Grandfather Gildarts and have his magic, but she was more like her mother Cana and is a card magic mage.

The boy with black and white hair with purple eyes is Masyn. Masyn is the nine-year-old son of Cana and Macbeth Alberona. Everyone thought that he would take after his Grandfather Gildarts and have his magic, but he was more like his father and has Reflector and Personification Magic. He looks more like his father than he does his mother.

The girl with white hair and purple eyes is Aurel. Aurel is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Sorano and Erik Agria. She is the sister of Ethan but looks and takes more after her mother. She is a second generation Angle magic mage, but unlike her mother, she does not experience any drawback from using her magic.

The guild doors opened up, and four more girls stood there with exceeds floating nearby them. One girl had violet hair and brown eyes, another girl had violet hair and black eyes, another girl had violet hair and purple eyes, and the last girl had dark purple hair and black eyes. The exceeds that was floating nearby the girls was red, aqua blue, white, and dark blue.

"Well if it isn't Ash for Brain!" shouted the girl with violet hair and brown eyes.

"Trash Can too!" shouted the girl with violet hair and black eyes.

"Toxic Breath too!" shouted the girl with violet hair and purple eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sparky," said the girl with dark purple hair and black eyes.

Bolt, Ethan, Gracen, and Nova turned and glared at them as they said that.

"You want to go airhead!" shouted Nova.

"What you call us!" shouted the girls.

After that more chaos erupted as the four girls joined them.

"Teach those boys a lesson Kya, Gemma, Clara, and Evelyn!" shouted the exceeds as they cheered them on.

Kya was the violet hair and brown eyes girl. She is the eleven-year-old daughter of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than her father even though her hair and eyes are different colors. She enjoys fighting like most dragon slayers do.

Gemma was the violet hair and black eyes girl. She is the twelve-year-old daughter of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than her father even though her hair and eyes are different colors. She enjoys fighting like most dragon slayers do.

Clara was the violet hair and purple eyes girl. She is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than her father even though her hair and eyes are different colors. She enjoys fighting like most of the other dragon slayers do.

Evelyn was the dark purple hair and black eyes girl. She is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and is a sixth generation sky dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than her father even though her hair and eyes are different colors. She enjoys fighting like most of the other dragon slayers do.

"Oh no they won't Cherry, Sparkle, Diamond, Cutie!" shouted Laugh. "Nova will show them all!"

After that more chaos erupted as Cherry, Sparkle, Diamond, and Cutie join the other exceeds in the fight while continuing to claim that their partner would win.

Cherry is the red exceed and is the daughter of Happy and Carla. She is Evelyn's exceed. Sparkle is the aqua blue exceed and is the daughter of Happy and Carla. She is Clara's exceed. Diamond is the white exceed and is the daughter of Happy and Carla. She is Gemma's exceed. Cutie is the dark blue exceed and is the daughter of Happy and Carla. She is Kya's exceed. All of them looks more like their mother like most of the female exceeds do.

At this time there was eleven sixth generation dragon slayers fighting as well as Grayson for a total of twelve. There was also a total of eleven exceeds fighting as well.

This continued for a little while when the doors opened again, and two more girls was standing there with a Gray and Purple exceed floating by them. As soon as they saw the others fighting, they didn't bother saying anything and jumped right into the fight along with the two exceeds. These two girls had dark blue hair and black eyes, and they are Skyla and Aria. Skyla and Aria are the fifteen-year-old twin daughters of Wendy and Romeo Marvell and are both sixth generation sky dragon slayers. They both look like their mother even though they don't have her eyes. Aria also knew other magic as well like Wind magic. The Gray and Purple exceed is Fuzzy and Starfall. Fuzzy and Starfall was the daughters of Carla and Happy. Fuzzy was Aria's exceed while Starfall was Skyla's exceed. Now there was a total of thirteen sixth generation dragon slayers, and thirteen exceeds that was fighting.

A little while later the doors opened up again, and two more girls was standing there with a Gold and Silver exceed floating by them. A couple of chairs flew through the air from the brawl of the other dragon slayers and exceeds.

"Alright you're asking for it!" shouted one of the girls with blonde hair and green eyes.

The other girl had blonde hair and grey eyes. They both joined the fight after that as well as the Gold and Silver exceed that floated by them.

The girl with blonde hair and green eyes is Adhira. She is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar and is a sixth generation lightning dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than she does her father and enjoys fighting just like most of all the other dragon slayers. Adhira also knows other magic like earth magic, and she is the twin sister of Raiden.

The other girl with blonde hair and grey eyes is Thora. She is the ten-year-old daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar and is a sixth generation lightning dragon slayer. She looks more like her mother than she does her father and enjoys fighting just like most of all the other dragon slayers. Thora also knows other magic like lightning magic, fairy law, letter magic 'jutsu shiki', water-make, and ice-make magic.

Now there was a total of fifteen sixth generation dragon slayers fighting as well as Grayson for a total of sixteen. There was also a total of fifteen exceeds fighting as well. By this time there weren't many people that could stop the fight between sixteen people and fifteen exceeds the only ones that can are upstairs in the Guild Master office or gone out of the guild. Most of the older guild members was here sitting at tables and watching or cheering except for a few of them like Wendy, Lisanna, Meredy, Gildarts, and Laxus with the later being out at a Guild Master meeting.

The guild doors opened up, and a girl with light green hair and blue eyes walked into the guild before walking towards the bar dodging the brawl and avoiding it. Once she got there, she climbed up on the stool and sat down.

"I'm back mom," said the light green hair girl.

"Welcome back dear," said Mira looking at her.

The light green hair girl with blue eyes is Devika. Devika is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Mira and Freed Strauss and was a second generation take over mage. She looks more like her mother than she does her father even though she has her father's hair color. She is the spitting image of what Mira looked like when she was young and has the same magic as her mother. Devika is one of the few new S-class mages in the guild having become an S-class mage at the age of 12 years old.

The door opened up a little while later, and a girl with scarlet hair and dark green eyes came into the guild with a creature on her shoulder. This girl was wearing armor and walked through the guild dodging the dragon slayers and exceeds brawls. After she got to a decent spot, she dropped the creature head on the floor of the guild.

"So, Armor Witch is back!" shouted Devika.

"What you call me, Demon Freak!" shouted the red-haired girl as she head-butted her giving off a dark aura.

Devika gave off her own dark aura as she head-butted her back. Then the two of them started calling each other names before they started fighting with each other. Even though they gave off a dark aura like their parents, it did not cease the fifteen dragon slayers fight at all.

The red-haired girl with the dark green eyes is Erisha. She is the thirteen-year-old daughter of Erza and Jellal and is a second generation Spatial Magic Requip: The Knight mage. Erisha looks more like her mother even though she does not have her mother's eyes. Erisha knows other magic like Sword Magic, Telekinesis, and Heavenly Body Magic. Erisha is another one of the few new S-class mages in the guild having become an S-class at the age of 11 years old.

This fighting continued for a while when all of a sudden the sirens in town went off. The dragon slayers stopped fighting as well as the exceed with horror on their faces. Devika and Erisha also stopped fighting as they smiled and looked towards the doors of the guild. 

"Oh no she's back!" shouted Nova.

Even all the others from young to oldest shivered as they heard the sirens. The city started shifting and the dragon slayers all dropped to the floor with motion sickness. The only one that had no motion sickness out of the dragon slayers was Breeze.

"Ughhh... B-B-Breeze... Please," said Summer.

Breeze stopped eating her strawberry milkshake before she turned and looked at her. She climbed down from the stool and walked over to where Summer was at and used her magic taking care of her motion sickness.

"Thanks, Breeze," said Summer.

"You're welcome, Summer," said Breeze smiling.

"Ughhh... Mmmmph... Breeze, please," said Adhira.

Breeze made her way over to the other dragon slayers that was in motion sickness. She then took care of Adhira, Thora, her sisters, and Bolt's motion sickness. 

"Thanks, Breeze," said Thora.

"You're Welcome, Thor," said Breeze.

Thora was known by the guild as Thor which is what they called her most of the time. Adhira and Thora went and sat down at a table together with their exceeds Moonlight and Starlight. Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, Isaura also went and sat at different tables nearby each other. Skyla and Aria sat at a table with their exceeds Fuzzy and Starfall. Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, and Kya sat at a table together with their exceeds Cherry, Sparkle, Diamond, and Cutie. Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura also went and sat at a table with their exceeds Merry, Twinkle, and Grace.

"Ughhh... Mmmmph... Breeze," said Nova.

Breeze, however, ignored Nova as she made her way back over to her seat at the bar counter where Ellie was waiting for her and climbed back up.

"N-N-no.... ugggg... Mmmmph... Fair," said Nova.

Bolt stuck his tongue out at all the dragon slayers that was left before he made his way to a table with his exceed Storm and sat down. Soon the city shift stopped, and Nova along with Ethan and Gracen started hugging the ground like their lives depended on it. Before they could recover the wall of the guild was destroyed by a black haired girl with black eyes. 

This black haired girl with black eyes is Kali. She is the nine-year-old daughter of Laxus and Lucy Dreyar. Kali looks a lot like her mother when she was little, but she does not take crap from anyone. Kali doesn't listen to anyone other than Lucy and Mavis, not even her own father Laxus who is the Guild Master. Kali is a Spatial Magic Dark Celestial Spirit mage, but that is not all that Kali knows either. Kali knows other magic like dark lightning magic, dark earth magic, fairy law, fairy glitter, fairy sphere, and crush. Everyone was surprised when Kali was the one to learn Gildarts' Crush magic instead of Cana's children. Kali is the youngest ever S-class mage having became an S-class mage at the age of six years old and is the strongest S-class member in the guild. Kali gained the alias The Dark Goddess of Fairy Tail a name that suits her well. The bat that was on her head was none other than Nightwing.

"Finally your back!" shouted Devika as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Now we can finish where we left off!" shouted Erisha as a dark aura surrounded her as well.

Kali looked at them before she smiled and waved at them to bring it. Nightwing flew into the air and over to the bar before perching himself on Breeze's head. Devika and Erisha flew at Kali but was both sent flying into the air. Dark lightning surrounded Kali's body before it was sent out at Erisha and Devika. Erisha and Devika was hit by the dark lightning and then hit the ground twitching with dark lightning around them. 

Not long after the Guild Master office doors opened up and Lucy and Mavis walked out. They walked over to the railing before looking down at Kali and around the guild. 

"Kali Dreyar!" shouted Lucy giving a dark aura that was a lot darker then Mira, Erza, Erisha, and Devika's.

Kali gulped as she heard that before looking up at her mother.

"What do you think your doing?" questioned Lucy. "Just look at all this mess!"

Kali looked around before looking back at her mother.

"But Mommie I didn't do all this," said Kali.

Nova was hunched over trying to be short and sneak his way out of the guild, but Lucy's sharp eyes caught him.

"Nova, where you think you're going!" shouted Lucy.

Nova gulped before he turned around rubbing his head nervously and grinning like his father.

"I was just going to go on a job," said Nova.

"No you are not!" shouted Lucy. "You're going to clean this mess up with all the other dragon slayers! All you dragon slayers will take responsibility for the damages!"

"But Mama, Breeze didn't do anything," said Ellie pouting.

"Neither did I," said Summer frowning.

"Except for you Breeze and Summer," said Lucy. "Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura I'll be informing your mother about this when she gets home got that? As for you Adhira, Thora, and Bolt I'll be speaking with your father about this when he comes home! Now get this mess cleaned up!"

"Kali you are grounded for a month from taking missions," said Mavis. "Now get up here this instant little girl."

Breeze and Summer sighed in relief that they got out of trouble. They didn't want to have to take the fall for all the other Dragon Slayers in the guild. Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura had faces of horror. They would rather take any punishment than have to deal with their mother. They weren't the only ones that had looks of horror or was scared. Adhira, Thora, and Bolt was also scared at the thought of having to deal with their father. Kali pouted and hung her head as she walked over towards the stairs. It was bad enough her mother had to get after her, but her Gramma Mavis had to as well.

Once Kali got over to the stairs she climbed them before walking down the balcony to where her mother and grandma Mavis was waiting. Lucy was waiting by the Guild Master office door holding it open, and Mavis was waiting nearby her. Once Kali came over she went into the Guild Master office doors follow by Mavis. Lucy went back over to the railing before speaking.

"I suspect this place cleaned up when I come back out or else," said Lucy glaring at everyone as she gave a dark aura.

Lucy's aura disappeared before she went back to the Guild Master office and went back inside.

Later that evening Lucy leaned back and looked over at Kali to see that she was sleeping. Lucy sighed as she looked at her sleeping daughter. Lucy was now 35 years old going to be 36 years old that year.

"What am I going to do with you?" questioned Lucy.

"Well you can't really blame her can you?" asked Mavis who was standing on her right side while Lucy sat at the desk in the Guild Master office.

"No I can't," said Lucy. "Ever since she became an S-class mage at the age of 6 Erisha and Devika have been trying to defeat her. Gildarts was also the one that taught her crush magic."

Mavis nodded her head in agreement. Mavis was still 13 years old like she was back in X791, but her true age was now 136 years old going to be 137 years old that year.

"I now understand how Gramps felt," said Lucy.

"Makarov didn't have to deal with fifteen dragon slayers," said Mavis.

"I don't mind petty small fights, but when there are fifteen dragon slayers going at it that's a little too much," said Lucy.

"Who's fault is that?" asked Mavis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lucy turning her head to the left away from Mavis.

"Don't give me that," said Mavis. "You're the one that told Wendy what Makarov said to you."

"Well she is close to me and like a sister," said Lucy as Mavis nodded her head in understanding.

"So when is Wendy suppose to be back?" asked Mavis curiously.

"She should be back with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy soon," said Lucy.

"What about Laxus?" asked Mavis.

"He should be back sometime later this evening," said Lucy.

Mavis nodded her head as she said that. There was silence as both of them looked at Kali who was sleeping. However, this was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the Guild Master office doors. Lucy straightened herself up before she spoke up.

"Come in," said Lucy.

The Guild Master office doors opened up, and Wendy walked into the Guild Master office with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. Wendy was now 29 years old going to be thirty years old this year, but even so she still to this very day had a petite body, unlike her Edolas counterpart. Wendy has not grown much since she was fifteen years old and looked the same she did back in X795. Lisanna was now 35 years old going to be 36 years old that year, and she has not changed much from what she looked like in X795 either. Meredy has not changed ever since she joined the guild and was still the same size as she was back then.

"I heard you wanted to see me, Big Sis," said Wendy.

"Yes I do, but I didn't need to see you Carla, Lisanna, Meredy," said Lucy.

"We felt like coming," said Meredy.

Lucy nodded her head as she said that before waving a hand towards the couch, "Well you might want to sit down, but don't sit in the left chair."

Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy nodded their heads at her before they shut the door. Then they walked over to the couch and the right chair and sat down. Wendy, Carla, and Meredy sat down on the couch while Lisanna sat down in the right chair. All four of them noticed Kali sleeping in the left chair nearby the couch, but none the less gave Lucy their full attention.

"So what did you need, Big Sis?" asked Wendy.

"I'm sure you noticed how downstairs looks," said Lucy.

"Yes, let me guess Kali was fighting with Devika and Erisha again," said Meredy.

"Yes, she was," said Lucy.

"I'm not surprised," said Wendy. "Ever since Kali became an S-class at the age of six Erisha and Devika have been trying to defeat her."

"I take it she came in through the wall again," said Lisanna.

"Yes, but can't blame her for that," said Lucy.

"Agreed," said Meredy. "She learned that from Gildarts when he taught her crush magic."

"Indeed," said Lucy nodding her head, "but that's not all. Nova, Ethan, Gracen, Grayson, Bolt, Thora, Adhira, and your daughters was going at it again Wendy."

"THOSE GIRLS!" shouted Wendy as a dark aura formed around her. 

"NOVA!" shouted Lisanna angry as a dark aura formed around her too.

"I can't really hold Nova responsible since he's just like his father," said Lucy sighing. "I don't mind petty small fights you all know that, but when it gets too out of control, then it becomes a problem."

Wendy and Lisanna's dark aura stopped as Lucy said that. Lucy knew that Wendy and Lisanna's dark aura would return later. 

"My daughters and sons was fighting as well," said Carla with fire in her eyes.

"Yes," said Lucy nodding her head in agreement.

"How much do we owe you, Big Sis?" asked Wendy as she and Lisanna started to get their money out.

"No need for that," said Lucy. "They will pay the money back themselves."

Wendy stopped as well as Lisanna as they looked at her.

"Thanks, Big Sis," said Wendy. "You know how difficult it is dealing with so many children."

"Yes I deal with 42 every day," said Lucy. "I know very well."

"You know that's not what I meant," said Wendy pouting.

"I know what you meant," said Lucy. "Taking care of ten can be rough."

"Indeed," said Wendy nodding her head. "So what is Kali's punishment?"

"She was using magic, so she is grounded for a month from taking missions," said Mavis.

Wendy nodded her head as she said that along with Lisanna. 

"Thanks for telling me, Big Sis," said Wendy. "If I left things to Romeo he'd just encourage it."

"No problem, Little Sis," said Lucy.

Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy got up. Wendy and Lisanna had a dark aura around them again as they did.

"Well, I better go deal with my daughters," said Wendy.

"And I better go deal with my son," said Lisanna.

Lucy nodded her head as they said that and watched as they went to the door before they went out of it. The Guild Master office door slammed shut showing Wendy's anger and not long after that Lucy heard Wendy and Lisanna's voice.

"Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura!" shouted Wendy. "You are all grounded from taking any missions for a month! You all will be paying back the damages you did to the guild!"

"Nova!" shouted Lisanna. "You are grounded from taking any missions for a month as well! You will also be paying back the damages you did to the guild too!"

There was silence for a few minutes after they said that. Lucy sighed as she heard it and she could feel Wendy and Lisanna's anger from where she was at. They was taking it a little to far, but then again they are not her kids. 

"What you got a problem Romeo?!" shouted Wendy. "I don't care! I said they are grounded for a month end of discussion!"

"I don't want to hear it Natsu!" shouted Lisanna. 

There was silence again for a little while.

"What you got a problem with that!" questioned Wendy loudly. "Yeah, that is what I thought!"

There was silence for a little while before the Guild Master office door opened up and Ellie ran in with Nightwing on her head. 

"Mommie can Breeze stay at our house?" asked Ellie.

"Of course my little shining light," said Lucy smiling at her youngest daughter.

"Yay!" shouted Ellie before she ran out the door shutting it behind her in excitement. "BREEZE, MOMMIE SAID YOU CAN STAY AT OUR HOUSE!"

Lucy giggle and so did Mavis at how excited and energetic Ellie was. Even with all the shouting and everything Kali still didn't stir from her sleep.

Later that evening as the sun started to go down Lucy was busy going through the paperwork making sure everything was in order and taken care of. Soon the Guild Master office door open up, and Lucy looked up to see Laxus standing there with a milkshake in his hands. Laxus was now 41 going to be 42 this year and hasn't changed too much from what he looked like back in X795 except for a little more masculine. On top of that Laxus has also learned his Grandfather's giant form over the years in honor of his Grandfather.

"How did the meeting go honey?" asked Lucy.

"Boring as usual," said Laxus. "I can't understand why Gramps ever went to them."

"Well you can always do the paperwork," said Lucy playfully.

Laxus paled, and his face went blue as she said that.

"I'm just joking," said Lucy. "Besides I know you're not very good with paperwork."

Mavis giggled as she said that and Laxus sighed.

"What's the milkshake for?" asked Lucy.

"Mira gave it to me to bring up to you," said Laxus.

"Oh then I guess I'll have to thank Mira when I see her," said Lucy.

Laxus walked over towards the desk as Lucy moved the papers out of the way and sat it down. As he did, he noticed Kali was sleeping in the left chair nearby the couch.

"I take it Kali was fighting again," said Laxus.

"I take it you saw downstairs?" asked Lucy as she stopped eating her milkshake.

"Yes I have," said Laxus.

"How did it look?" asked Lucy.

"Well not much different other than some missing tables and chairs," said Laxus.

"I guess they managed to actually clean it," said Lucy.

"So what happened?" asked Laxus.

"Adhira, Thora, Bolt, Nova, and the other dragon slayers was at it again except for Breeze and Summer," said Lucy. "Along with the exceeds and Kali was fighting again with Erisha and Devika."

Laxus nodded his head as she said that before looking over at Kali and sighing, "I wish she would listen to me."

"That won't happen anytime soon," said Lucy.

"I know," said Laxus. "So did you tell Little Sis?"

That was another thing. Over the years Wendy and Laxus have gotten closer, and due to Lucy and Laxus getting together Wendy started looking at Laxus as a big brother. 

"Yes I did," said Lucy nodding her head.

"I take it she didn't take the news very well," said Laxus.

"No she didn't, and neither did Lisanna," said Lucy.

Laxus nodded his head at her as she said that.

"So did you punish Adhira, Thora, and Bolt?" asked Laxus.

"No I was going to wait until you got back and talk to you about it," said Lucy.

Laxus nodded his head at her as she said that then looked at Kali.

"What is Kali's punishment?" asked Laxus.

"She's grounded for a month from taking missions," said Mavis.

"Then I guess the others can be grounded for a month as well," said Laxus.

"That's what Wendy and Lisanna did," said Lucy. "I think that's going a little overboard. Kali was using magic which is why she's grounded for a month. The others, on the other hand, was only roughhousing. Although I doubt Nova will be grounded for a month. Natsu will eventually talk Lisanna out of it as usual. There also to pay for the damages they caused themselves."

"So then what should we do?" asked Laxus.

"A week should be good enough," said Lucy.

Laxus nodded his head as she said that.

"Well then I'll go deal with them," said Laxus.

Lucy nodded her head as Laxus made his way over to the Guild Master office door before opening it and going out. It was sometime before Laxus came back and when he did the strawberry milkshake was already gone. Lucy pushed the glass away as Laxus walked over and leaned down. Lucy tilted her head before feeling Laxus kiss her on the lips which last for a while then they broke apart. Laxus went and sat in the other chair that Kali wasn't sitting in. Lucy pulled an envelope towards her before opening it and then started reading it. As she was reading it her eyes widen in surprise and Laxus noticed it.

"What is it babe?" asked Laxus.

"New classes for guilds," said Lucy. "They just released SS and SSS class."

Laxus got up before he walked over, "Let me see."

Lucy passed him the letter, and Laxus looked at it as he read it. His eyes widen in surprise as he did before looking at Mavis.

"First, have you ever seen an SS or SSS class mage?" asked Laxus.

"No I haven't," said Mavis shaking her head.

"How are we suppose to make a promotion exam then if we don't know how strong an SS or SSS class mage is?" asked Lucy. "What if some of them are already SS class and we don't know it?"

None of them have ever seen an SS or SSS class mage, none of them knew the strength of an SS or SSS class mage, none of them knew the answer to that question. Some time passed since then, and Laxus took the kids home except for Kali, Ellie, and Breeze. Ellie and Breeze was too energetic, and Kali never goes with her father. Laxus wanted Lucy to go home, but Lucy knew Laxus couldn't handle the paperwork, so she decided to stay. She did tell him that she will be home soon. After finishing a few more thing and it hitting ten at night Lucy finally left the Guild locking it up for the night. She carried Kali who was sleeping on her hip while Ellie and Breeze walked to their house.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is the second chapter of Fairy Tail A New Generation. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. We finally got to be introduced to the new generation of Fairy Tail, and that was pretty interesting. There are a few characters where I failed to mention that they have more magic then they did. Also as for the exceeds it was kind of difficult. I initially did this story once before, and I had everything just great, but they eventually shut my account down without warning, so I lost all that information. I do hope that it doesn't sound too bad and for the most part, I did get the majority of their magic down. The Exceeds probably can use some work. I didn't go into details about their clothing as that would get too complicated so just picture them with some clothing. I will say this Kali wears loli gothic style dresses. That is important for the story as she is going to be a major Character in the story not that the others won't have their fair share in the story either. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter where everything is going to start getting more interesting.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the story as well as the OC's.


	3. A Small Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail is still standing strong and proud to this day. Wait who is this small stranger? Well the only way to find that out is to read the story as well follow the new generation through adventure while they grow up.

It was a beautiful sunny day in the land of Magnolia, and Fairy Tail was still rowdy and lively, but not as much as before. At the current moment Nova, Gracen, Grayson, Ethan, and Bolt was roughhousing in the guild. Natsu had managed to talk Lisanna down to reducing Nova's punishment from a month to a week. He tried to talk her out of punishing Nova entirely and get the punishment gone, but Lisanna wouldn't budge on that at all so was stuck with a week of punishment. Luckily a week has already gone by, and Nova was finally out of being punished, so he was fighting with the others. Bolt's punishment for a week was over as well which was something he was grateful for and was now able to fight with the others. The exceeds wasn't fighting, but that was because their mom was around in the guild and they didn't want to have to deal with several hours of lectures. 

Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, and Isaura was pouting while they watched the others fighting in the guild. They wanted to join so badly, but they was still grounded for a month, and their mother was sitting at a table nearby them. Wendy was sitting at a table with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. Team Natsu has disbanded ever since Lucy stopped going on missions with them due to helping out in the Guild. Wendy was the next one to leave Team Natsu leaving only Natsu, Gray, and Erza left, but that soon faded when Jellal, Meredy, and the rest in Crime Sorciere showed up to join Fairy Tail. After Meredy joined Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy got closer to each other over the years and became best friends. Wendy made her own team called Roaring Sky with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. 

Adhira and Thora was sitting at a table with their exceeds ignoring the fighting and not joining either. Their reason for not wanting to join was a little different than Wendy's daughters. Unlike Wendy's daughters, Adhira and Thora was not grounded anymore, and for that they was thankful, but they didn't want to risk being grounded again just after they got out of punishment. So at the current time, they was just sitting at their table avoiding getting involved with the fight along with their exceeds Moonlight and Starlight.

Ellie was sitting at the bar with Breeze drinking a strawberry milkshake together with Nightwing perched on her head. Breeze has been over at Ellie's house for the last week having fun with Ellie. The others in the guild did their own thing as they sat at tables around the guild. Some of them were watching the other dragon slayers as they fought with each other while others was either talking to each other or minding their own business. Devika and Erisha weren't bothering with the dragon slayers either, but that was because the two was in their own little fight. 

Meanwhile, as the others was doing that Lucy, Mavis, and Kali was up in the Guild Master Office. Lucy was going through paperwork again making sure everything was correctly sorted, bills was paid, and taking care of letters and other things. Mavis was helping her or watching her nearby as she stood on the left of Lucy. Kali was not asleep and was just sitting there with her head back resting on the back of the chair looking at the window. Kali wanted something exciting to happen as she was bored.

Lucy sighed after a little bit before leaning back holding the paper up again looking at it curiously. Mavis looked at it from her spot on Lucy's left. Both of them was silent as they looked at the paper that stated about the SS and SSS classes. They haven't even announced to the guild about the new SS or SSS classes yet because they weren't sure how strong a SS or SSS class mage was. Laxus wasn't at the Guild as he was out at another Guild Master meeting.

Meanwhile downstairs the dragon slayers was continuing to fight with some of the older generation as well as exceeds cheering them on. Kalman was shouting things about man or manly nearby. Everyone else, on the other hand, was just sitting around watching the dragon slayers fight or Erisha and Devika's fight. Ellie and Breeze was still sitting at the bar counter happily drinking their milkshakes and talking to each other. The rest of the guild was either talking to each other or doing their own thing. Layla and Stella minded their own business ignoring everything going on around them while listening to their yellow Lacrima Model Magic Headphones. 

All of a sudden the guild doors swung open with force and crashed into the walls loudly. All the fighting and noise going on around the guild ceased immediately. Everyone turned and looked at the doors wondering who came in with such force to see a small stranger standing there. This small stranger was really short and had on a black wolf fur coat that went from their head down to their black boots. Other than that they was unable to tell who the stranger was as the stranger's wolf fur hood completely hid their face from few, and the wolf fur coat was buttoned up completely shrouding the person in mystery.

Lucy and Mavis was in the Guild Master office looking at the paper that stated about the SS and SSS classes when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash downstairs. Lucy sighed as she heard it and put the paper down. 

"What are those brats up to now?" questioned Lucy.

"Well it couldn't be Wendy's daughters," said Mavis. "Their mother is downstairs. It has to be Nova and the others most likely."

"Agreed," said Lucy standing up. "Well better go see what all the ruckus is about."

Lucy walked around the desk before heading to the Guild Master office door. Mavis was right behind her and Kali got up as she followed them with no interest and a bored look on her face. Once at the door Lucy opened it before going out leaving the Guild Master office door open. Mavis and Kali followed her out of the Guild Master office and onto the second-floor balcony. Lucy, Mavis, and Kali went over to the railing and looked down to see a mysterious small stranger standing nearby the doors. This mysterious strange had on a black wolf fur coat that went from their head down to their black boots. Other than that they was unable to tell who the small stranger was as the stranger's wolf fur hood completely hid their face and the wolf fur coat was button up completely shrouding the person in mystery. 

Nova being an idiot like his father walked over to the small stranger before speaking.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Nova.

There was silence as everyone waited, but the stranger never spoke or even moved at all.

"Hey can you hear me?" questioned Nova.

Again there was silence as everyone waited, but the stranger never spoke or even moved at all. Erisha and Devika was annoyed that the stranger did not answer when spoken too. Erisha walked over towards the stranger along with Devika. As Erisha got closer, she requiped a sword before pointing it at the stranger's throat while giving off a dark aura. Devika gave off a dark aura too glaring at the small stranger. 

"E-E-Erisha you're...." stuttered Nova nervously.

"Silence Nova!" said Erisha sternly making Nova go silent and back up fearfully.

Everyone in the guild was shivering from Erisha and Devika's dark aura. The only ones that weren't was Lucy, Mavis, Erza, Mira, and Kali. Lucy, Mavis, and Kali noticed that the small stranger didn't flinch, shiver, or move from their spot even while having a sword pointed at their throat by Erisha while Erisha and Devika were giving off a dark aura.

"Now who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned Erisha.

Everyone in the guild waited in silence for the stranger to speak, but the stranger never spoke or even moved at all. 

"Hey speak when someone asks you a question!" shouted Devika angry. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Everyone in the guild waited in silence for the stranger to speak, but the stranger never spoke or even moved at all.

"Alright that's it," said Erisha as she went to move back some to attack, but she was stopped a moment later as she went to move her sword. "Huh?"

Erisha looked down at her sword along with Devika to see that the stranger had grabbed hold of the blade of her sword. Blood dripped down the stranger's hand and onto the floor, but even this did not seem to make the strange flinch or move at all. Everyone paled as they saw the blood from the stranger's hand drip onto the floor of the guild except for Erisha, Devika, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Mavis, and Kali.

Lucy looked surprised as she looked at the stranger, but she wasn't the only one that looked surprised. Mavis also looked surprised, and Kali was watching intensely and showing interest in the stranger. Lucy looked over to Layla and Stella to see they was looking at the stranger surprised.

 _"This stranger I didn't even see them move,"_  thought Lucy. 

 _"This stranger completely disregarded danger and grabbed the sword before I even noticed that they moved,"_ thought Mavis before looking down at Kali to see that she was watching intensely and showing interest in the stranger.

Erisha started to try to pull the sword away from the stranger, but she continued to struggle to get it out of the stranger's hand. 

"Hey let go!" shouted Erisha as she pulled on the sword.

Everyone sweatdropped as they saw her struggle with pulling the sword away from the stranger. The only ones that didn't show any reaction was Lucy, Mavis, and Kali. They didn't see what happened next either, but a moment later Erisha was clutching her stomach with one hand as she fell on her knees. She was gasping trying to get air. They didn't see what happened after that either before they saw Erisha go flying across the guild crashing into a table. The stranger still had the sword in their hand, but now it was down with the handle pointing down at the ground. Then the stranger tossed the sword to the side where Erisha was at by the table, and it landed on the floor. Devika changed and went Saint Soul before she charged at the small stranger and swung at the stranger, but her fist went straight through the stranger's head. Then before anyone saw what happened Devika was sent flying through the air crashing into another table on the other side of the guild.

After that, Nova ran forward as the other dragon slayers Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, Thora, Skyla, Aria, Evelyn, Clara, Gemma, Kya, Sarayu, Azura, Isaura, and even Summer gathered together. The only one that didn't join was Breeze and the older generation as they continued to watch, but every single one of them was on edge and standing.

"I'm all fired up!" shouted Nova.

Before anything could happen, Nova, as well as the other dragon slayers, was silenced. They started to float in the air off the ground.

"Wahhhh... What is going on!" shouted Nova.

They started to spin around in the air in a circle quickly. This made all the dragon slayers get motion sickness as they all covered their mouths and was unable to speak. 

Lucy was surprised as she saw this, but didn't say anything or speak just yet. Mavis was also surprised as she saw this happen but remained silent as she watched. Kali continued to watch it intensely and with interest. The dragon slayers continued to be spun in the air for a little while when it eventually stopped with them upside down. Then they fell out of the sky and hit the ground head first. They was all incapacitated unable to move or do anything. Ersha was back up on her feet, but blood ran down the side of her head from earlier. Devika also got back up as well, but blood ran down the side of her head from earlier as well. Erisha retrieved her sword from nearby before looking at the stranger then her and Devika charged at the stranger and swung at them, but their attacks went straight through the stranger. This continued for a while before Erisha and Devika made some distance breathing heavily. The dragon slayers crawled out of the way, and Breeze was busy going about curing them. The others was about to make a stand, but Lucy broke the fighting up.

"That's enough!" shouted Lucy.

Everyone turned and looked up to see Lucy, Mavis, and Kali looking down watching. 

"Lucy, Kali," said everyone now noticing they was there along with Mavis, but everyone wasn't going to mention that as Mavis can only be seen by people with the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Everyone went silent as they stood there and the small stranger walked forward some as the others moved out of the way. It was hard to tell if the stranger was looking up at Lucy or not due to the wolf fur coat.

"You must be Lucy Dreyar the Guild Master's wife," said the stranger.

Everyone gasped in surprise when the stranger spoke except for Lucy, Mavis, and Kali. Everyone noticed that the stranger's voice sounded like a girl's voice.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" asked Lucy.

Everyone thought the stranger wouldn't answer that but was surprised.

"I suppose introductions are in order," said the female voice.

Lucy and everyone watched as the stranger started unbuttoning her wolf fur coat. As she did Lucy, Mavis, and Kali noticed something golden-red going down the girl's front but wasn't sure what it was. They continued to watch curiously as the stranger continued to unbutton her wolf fur coat. Once it was completely unbuttoned the stranger then pulled the wolf fur hood down before pulling something out from the front of the coat and throwing it over the back of the wolf fur coat. Then the stranger's coat disappeared into thin air.

Lucy noticed that the stranger was a girl that could be no older than possibly nine or thirteen years old. She was short at about four feet tall and was about the same height as Kali was. The girl had on a red crop tank top that went above her belly button and a pair of black pants that went down to her black boots. Her black pair of pants hung on her hips just across her butt cheeks and below her belly button. The girl had a small golden belly piercing with a garnet gemstone in her belly button and a matching set of golden earing with a garnet gemstone in her ears. She had golden-red long hair that went down to her ankles that seemed to shine magnificently in the light and heterochromatic eyes. Her right eye was sky blue while her left eye was golden. The girl also had a blackish-red tail that swayed in the air behind her and two blackish red horns on her head. The blackish red horns curled at the side of her head before pointing straight up slightly.

Mavis gasped when she saw how long the girl's hair was and everyone else seemed to be stunned by it as well. However, before Lucy could say another word, Gray ran forward getting into a battle stance.

"Demon!" shouted Gray.

Gray started to prepare Ice Shell, but Lucy stopped him.

"Enough Gray!" shouted Lucy.

Gray stopped before turning to her surprised.

"L-L-Lucy," stuttered Gray.

"Sit down!" ordered Lucy.

Gray frowned, but none the less complied as he went back to his seat and sat back down with his family, but he continued to glare at the girl. Lucy turned to the girl who was looking up at her.

"I apologize, please go ahead," said Lucy waving her hand encouraging the girl.

"My name is Rose Bloodmane," said the girl introducing herself before slightly bowing in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lucy recognized the jester the girl did and slightly bowed back as well, "Likewise." Lucy then stood back up as well as the girl. She continued to look at the girl for a few minutes before speaking, "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm 13 years old," said Rose.

Some gasps came from everyone in the guild most likely thinking she was younger than that. Lucy, however, nodded her head as she said that having guessed that she was somewhere between nine and 13 years old.

"So what brings you here?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Oh yes," said Rose. "I've heard stories about the Guild Fairy Tail and decided to make my way here."

"Stories?" questioned Lucy sweatdropping nervously wondering what stories she heard. "What kind of stories?"

"Just that Fairy Tail is rowdy, lively, and leaves destruction wherever they go," said Rose. "As well as that Fairy Tail is known for their miracles." 

Lucy sighed as she heard the first part before she smiled, "Well it is true Fairy Tail is known for its miracles."

Rose nodded her head as she said that.

"So why did you come here?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Oh after hearing about all the stories of Fairy Tail I just had to come here and see if I can join the guild," said Rose.

Lucy, Mavis, and Kali smiled as they heard that, but the others in the guild gasped in surprise.

"Well I don't see any problem in that, but first what magic do you have?" asked Lucy.

"I know Yin Yang magic," said Rose.

"Yin Yan magic?" questioned Lucy confused.

"I haven't heard of it," said Mavis surprised and confused.

"Well if you want to join the guild then just go get a stamp from Mira," said Lucy.

Mira got the stamp and was about to go over to the girl, but the girl pouted as she heard that and Lucy seen it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy. "I thought you want to join the guild."

"I do it's just I thought there would be some sort of challenge or test," said Rose pouting.

Lucy looked surprised as well as Mavis.

 _"She just defeated two S-class mages and almost all the other dragon slayers,"_ thought Lucy. _"Yet she still thinks there is some sort of challenge or test to get into the guild?"_

Mavis was looking at Rose surprised. Most people would just be happy to get into the guild without any sort of test or challenge, but this girl she wanted to take a test or challenge just to get into the guild.

"No there is no such thing," said Lucy waving her hand. "All you need is the guild mark."

Rose pouted as she heard that and then turned around, "I guess I'll go."

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched the girl turn around and walk away towards the guild doors. Mavis looked down at Kali to see her pout and watch Rose with interest. Mavis decided to speak up as she made a decision.

"Wait!" shouted Mavis as Lucy looked at her confused and surprised.

It wasn't like Rose could hear her and Lucy was confused why Mavis spoke up. The girl stopped as she got close to the doors before speaking.

"Yes?" questioned Rose turning around looking up at the second-floor balcony.

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone in the guild surprised.

Lucy didn't shout in surprise, but she was still surprised none the less.

"Did she just answer you?" asked Lucy surprised.

"She did," said Mavis surprised as well.

Lucy looked at Rose as she walked back to where she was earlier before looking up at the second-floor balcony. Mavis and Kali looked at her curiously as she walked back to where she was.

"How did you answer First?" asked Lucy curiously.

"She been right there the whole time," said Rose pointing at Mavis.

"What you can see me?" questioned Mavis surprised.

Rose nodded her head as she said that. Gasps came from everyone in the guild in shock and surprise. Kali's eyes widen as she heard that as well, but none the less remained silent and continued to watch Rose in interest.

"Mom how is she able to see her only those with the Fairy Tail mark is suppose to see her," said Elliose shocked looking at her mother Levy for an answer.

"I don't know," said Levy confused.

Lucy ignored them while the others started to whisper about it around the guild. It wasn't Lucy this time that spoke up.

"How can you see me?" asked Mavis curiously.

"I'm a vampire," said Rose. "Been born a vampire since birth. Do you not let other races into the guild? If that the case then I'll go."

Rose turned around and started walking away again.

"No wait," said Mavis.

Rose stopped before she turned around and walked back to her spot looking up.

"We don't care what race you are," said Mavis. "Everyone is welcome to join the guild."

Rose smiled as she heard that and continued to look up at Mavis.

"That's good to hear," said Rose before she started looking around the guild. "So who is my challenge to join the guild?"

"Kali will be your challenge," said Mavis.

Lucy, Kali, and everyone else gasped as they looked at Mavis shocked. Rose turned and looked at Mavis before looking at her pointing at Kali. Rose looked at the little girl before smiling.

"Very well," said Rose nodding her head before turning. "I'll be waiting outside."

Rose went towards the doors before she went out of them. Lucy continued to look at Mavis as well as Kali shocked. Everyone else couldn't believe that Mavis was going to have Rose fight Kali.

"But Gramma I'm still grounded," said Kali confused.

"Consider your punishment over Kali," said Mavis before looking at the others. "Everyone head outside for the battle."

Everyone got up before they started heading out the doors to where the fight will take place. Soon everyone was gone except for Lucy, Mavis, and Kali.

"Kali your forbidden from using the three great Fairy Tail magic or crush magic," said Mavis. "Got that?"

"Yes Gramma," said Kali excited.

"Good," said Mavis. "Now let's head outside."

Kali was excited to be able to fight again and was glad her punishment was over. Lucy nodded her head as she heard that pleased that there wouldn't be to much damage to worry about. She was also curious about this Yin Yang magic the girl Rose had. Mavis, Lucy, and Kali went to the stairs before going down them and then heading to the doors of the guild. Once there they went out joining the others in the guild as they continued to wait for the fight on both sides of the street.

Rose was sitting in the center of the street with her eyes shut waiting for the fight to begin. Lucy and Mavis made their way to their spot in the center on the side of the street close to Fairy Tail. Kali made her way out in the center of the street before turning and looking back at Rose who was still sitting there with her eyes shut, but that didn't last long when they snapped open, and Rose stood up. Rose and Kali continued to look at each other as they waited for the fight to begin. Cana's daughter Shrika started going around collecting bets just like her mother did. Most of everyone in the guild betted on Kali winning the fight. The only ones that didn't bet was Lucy, Mavis, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy as they was more interested in the match then betting on it.

Lucy walked forward a little before she spoke up, "Alright this is a one on one fight between Kali and Rose. As agreed upon this fight will determine if Rose will join Fairy Tail. Are both of you ready?"

"Let's have a good fight," said Rose bowing slightly.

"Likewise," said Kali bowing slightly as well.

Rose and Kali stood back up as they looked at each other. Lucy looked at Kali who nodded her head then looked at Rose who nodded her head. Neither of them took their eyes off the other.

"Began!" shouted Lucy jumping back into the crowd next to Mavis.

Kali got into a battle stance ready to fight, but Rose, on the other hand, remained standing still with her hands down at her side instead of getting into a battle stance. Rose and Kali continued to look at each other with neither of them moving. This continued for a little while, and the others in the crowd was looking surprised or confused as to what they was waiting for. Lucy and Mavis remained calm as they watched and both of them can see that Rose looked confident and calm.

"What are they waiting for, fight already!" shouted Natsu impatiently.

Still, neither side moved as they continued to keep eye contact on the other. Wendy walked over to where Lucy was at with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy before standing next to them looking back at the fight.

Kali continued to look at Rose who continued to stand there.

 _"She's confident and calm,"_  thought Kali.  _"I'll have to be careful she's quick and fast. I wasn't even able to follow her movements earlier."_

A black key with the Zodiac sign of Cancer in silver appeared in Kali's hand as she started the battle. Rose continued to watch Kali every movement without moving from her spot.

 _"The Dark Celestial keys_ ," thought Rose to herself having noticed them.

"Open the Gate of the Dark Giant Crab! Dark Cancer!" shouted Kali as she summoned the Dark Celestial Spirit.

Dark Cancer appeared before her looking at her. Dark Cancer looked similar to that of the Eclipse Celestial Spirit form the only difference was that he had a black afro, black large crab claws for arms, a silver bow tie, and silver decorations on his pants. Other than that Dark Cancer looked exactly like the Eclipse Celestial spirit form. The only difference is Dark Cancer shows excitement for battles rather than dancing or cutting hair.

Lucy and Mavis both noticed that Rose didn't seem surprised by Kali using Dark Celestial Spirit magic, but remained quiet as they watched. Everyone else didn't seem to notice that Rose wasn't surprised.

"Finally it's starting," said Natsu.

Dark Cancer looked at Kali before speaking.

"Who is our opponent today dark one?" asked Cancer.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Kali frowning before pointing. "Her!"

Dark Cancer turned and looked at Rose before getting into a battle stance.

"Now go get her!" shouted Kali.

Dark Cancer nodded his head before charging at his opponent, but no one seen what happened next. One moment Rose was standing there and the next she was standing in front of Dark Cancer as he disappeared in a dark golden light. They didn't even see her touch him at all as she was just standing there when Dark Cancer disappeared in a dark golden light. Rose went back to her spot not letting her eyes fall from Kali as she watched her. Kali continued to look at Rose as she continued to back up until she was back at her spot again standing there with her hands down.

"No way she didn't even touch him and he disappeared," said Natsu shocked.

Most of the others nodded their heads in agreement in confusion and amazement. Lucy, Wendy, and Mavis was the only ones that didn't node their heads in agreement with that. Lisanna, Carla, and Meredy remained silent and just continued to watch the fight. Kali continued to look at Rose as she thought to herself.

 _"Alright that didn't work,"_  thought Kali.  _"She didn't seem to be surprised by me using Dark Celestial Spirits. Well then let's see here."_

Another black key with the Zodiac sign of Scorpion in silver appeared in her hand.

"Open the Gate of the Dark Scorpion! Dark Scorpio!" shouted Kali as she released her next Dark Celestial Spirit.

Dark Scorpio appeared looking at Kali. Dark Scorpio looked similar to that of the Eclipse Celestial Spirit form. There was only a few changes then the Eclipse Celestial form of Scorpio. Dark Scorpio had black hair where the red was and silver hair where the white hair was at. Dark Scorpio did not wear a black half coat with skull symbols on the sides, the puffy yellow scarf, and the brown boots. Dark Scorpio wore a silver shirt instead of a white one with a gray skull on the front of it and black boots instead of the brown boots. Other than that he looked exactly like the Eclipse Celestial Spirit of Scorpio.

"You call?" asked Dark Scorpio.

"Yes. Prepare yourself to fight Dark Scorpio," said Kali before pointing at Rose. "Your opponent is there."

Dark Scorpio turned before looking at Rose. Then he got into a battle stance as he prepared to fight his opponent.

"Now go get her!" shouted Kali.

Dark Scorpio took off as he headed for Rose, but before he could even touch her, she disappeared from view. No one saw what happened just one moment Rose was standing there then the next she was standing in front of Dark Scorpio who vanished in a dark golden light.

"What again?" questioned Natsu shocked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as he said that. The only ones that didn't move and continued to watch was Lucy, Wendy, and Mavis.

 _"That's two,"_  thought Kali.  _"She was able to take those two out quickly. Her strength is impressive. Now then."_

Another black key with the Zodiac sign of Taurus in silver appeared in her hand.

"Open the Gate of the Dark Bull! Dark Taurus!" shouted Kali as she released her next Dark Celestial Spirit.

Dark Taurus appeared looking at Kali. Dark Taurus looked similar to that of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. There was only a few changes than that of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. Instead of using one axe Taurus used two of them one in each hand. Instead of looking more like a cow Dark Taurus looked more like a bull. He was completely black from head to toe instead of the cow patterns of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. Also, Dark Taurus outfit was a lot different than that of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. His clothing was similar, but the colors was now silver with a black belt. Dark Taurus was a lot more muscular than that of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. Other than that he looked exactly like that of the Celestial Spirit Taurus.

"So cute," cried Dark Taurus. "Give me a hug."

"Stop calling me that and no!" shouted Kali. "We're in a fight!"

"Oh, a fight!" cried Taurus as his eyes shined. "So who is the opponent?"

"Right there," said Kali pointing at Rose who continued to stand there waiting.

"Alright! Prepare yourself for a crushing defeat!" shouted Dark Taurus before charging at Rose.

Dark Taurus continued to charge at Rose, but as he got closer and closer, Rose did not move from her spot as she continued to stand there with her hands down. Dark Taurus swung in the air with the axes in a horizontal slash as he got there. No one saw what happened just one moment Rose was standing there not moving and then the next the axes flew back in the direction they was swung in like they was parried. Dark Taurus didn't give up as he returned for another blow swinging the axes down in the air in a vertical slash. No one saw what happened again just one moment Rose was standing there not moving with her hands at her side and the next she caught the two axes in her hands as the ground gave away under her from the force of the attack. Still, Rose remained standing in place not moving with her fingers and thumb catching the blades of the axes. Dark Taurus continued to try to push the axes down on her, but they did not budge at all no matter what Taurus did. No one saw what happened again, but a moment later Taurus disappeared in a dark golden light.

"What the heck just happened?" questioned Natsu. "Dark Taurus had her, but then he disappeared."

No one, however, had an answer for that and remained quiet with wide eyes at what they was seeing. Lucy, Mavis, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy didn't say anything and just continued to watch the fight intensely. Kali and Rose continued to look at each other as they stood in there spot neither one making a move. This continued for a little while as everyone waited.

"Hey come on and fight!" shouted Natsu impatiently.

Still Kali and Rose did not move as they continued to look at each other. Mavis and Lucy noticed Kali was hesitating, but it was understandable. Kali only had six Dark Celestial Spirits right now that she been collecting and out of those six three been defeated, one can't be used, and the last two are her most cherished and favorite Dark Celestial Spirits not that the other Dark Celestial Spirits are not cherished and Kali's favorite. Kali loves all her Dark Celestial Spirits and adores them all, but the last two she can use are her most cherished. A black key with the Zodiac sign of Aries in silver appeared in her hand.

"Open Gate of the Dark Ram! Dark Aries!" shouted Kali releasing one of her most cherished and favorite Dark Celestial Spirits.

Dark Aries appeared looking at Kali. Dark Aries looked a lot similar to that of the Celestial Spirit Aries. There was only a few minor changes compared to the two of them. Instead of the white and fluffy wool-like getup that the Celestial Spirit Aries wears. Dark Aries wears a black and fluffy wool-like getup, and instead of pink hair Dark Aries has silver hair. Her eyes are also red instead of the purple that the Celestial Spirit Aries had. Other than that she looked exactly like the Celestial Spirit Aries.

"Oh Master is it time to take a nap?" asked Dark Aries.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Kali.

"M-M-Master," said Dark Aries with tears in her eyes. "You have no heart."

"We don't got time for this we're in a fight!" shouted Kali.

"A fight!" shouted Dark Aries her eyes shining excitedly as she bounced back in forth in front of Kali. "Who are we fighting Master?"

"Her," said Kali pointing towards Rose who continued to look at them.

Dark Aries turned and looked at Rose before she got into a fighting stance as her eyes shined in excitement. She continued to look at Rose waiting for Kali to tell her to begin.

"Go Dark Aries!" shouted Kali.

Dark Aries took off fast as she headed for Rose ready to fight, but Rose did not move from her spot as she stood there. Kali continued to watch closely and intensely as Aries drew closer to Rose. Then she saw Rose disappear out of sight.

"Dark Aries dodge!" shouted Kali quickly.

Dark Aries heard her and jumped quickly to the right. Rose appeared where she was at looking over at Aries.

"She was able to see her!" shouted Natsu surprised.

Most of everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The only ones that didn't was Lucy, Mavis, and Wendy. Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy just continued to watch in interest.

 _"I got lucky there,"_  thought Kali.  _"I wasn't able to see her, but I managed to avoid it none the less."_  

"Dark Wool Bomb!" shouted Kali.

Dark Aries rushed towards Rose before unleashing her dark wool bomb which was black wool. Unlike the Celestial Spirit Aries' wool bomb which lulls them into a relaxed state Dark Aries' dark wool boom lulls them into a nervous state making them too nervous or uneasy to fight. Dark Aries dark wool bomb hit Rose then she rushed in and went to hit her, but Rose caught her fist with her hand. Dark Aries' dark wool bomb apparently having no effect on Rose. Dark Aries then disappeared in dark golden light. No one saw Rose catch Aries fist or what happened. The only thing they saw was the disappearance of Dark Aries in dark golden light.

"What another one?" questioned Natsu shocked.

"What happened?" questioned Gray. "I thought Dark Aries and Kali had her."

"I don't know couldn't see," said Natsu.

"She's strong," said Erisha. "Very strong. I never felt so much strength before. It knocked the wind out of me."

Natsu turned and looked at her as she stood next to Erza when she said that then he turned back to the fight.

"She can't be that strong," said Natsu. "Kali will defeat her."

Several of the others nodded their heads in agreement with what he said even Erisha and Devika nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy, Mavis, and Wendy, however, remained silent as they heard that. They just stood there and continued to watch the fight with interest. Kali clenched her fists tightly as she saw Dark Aries disappear in dark golden light, but then they relaxed. Kali and Rose continued to look at each other while everyone else continued to wait. Another black key with the Zodiac sign of Leo in silver appeared in her hand, but instead of using it right away she paused as she looked at Rose who continued to stand there and wait.

"Open the Gate of the Dark Lion! Dark Leo!" shouted Kali.

Dark Leo appeared, but instead of looking directly at Kali he got in a battle stance as he looked directly at Rose. Dark Leo looked similar to the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Leo, but there was a few changes. Instead of the orange hair that Eclipse Celestial Spirit Leo had Dark Leo had black hair. He also was wearing black and silver armor instead of the black and gold armor that Eclipse Celestial Spirit Leo had on. On the front of the skirt was the Zodiac sign of Leo in black. Other than that Dark Leo looked the same as that of the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Leo.

"Go get her!" shouted Kali.

Dark Leo didn't need to be told twice as he rushed at Rose. Rose didn't move from her spot as Dark Leo charged in at her, but instead of continuing straight like all the other Dark Celestial Spirits did Dark Leo started a zig-zag pattern as he ran towards her. Rose, however, didn't move from her spot and kept her eyes forward not even bothering following Dark Leo's movements. As Dark Leo got towards her, he stopped and jumped back seeing that she didn't even follow his movements. He continued to look at Rose before charging back at her.

"Dark Regulus Impact!" shouted Dark Leo his fist light up with intense dark flames that far surpassed that of Eclipse Leo's Dark Regulus.

No one saw what happened next. Rose was just standing there, and then the next Dark Leo stumbled back a little clutching his stomach with both hands. Then he fell backward as he disappeared in dark golden light. Kali's fists clenched in anger as she saw that as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Kali as she started sparking with dark lightning surrounding her.

Rose continued to look at her as she saw that but remained standing there waiting. Kali disappeared in dark lightning traveling through the air in quick speed and closing the distance between herself and Rose. As she got closer to Rose, she appeared throwing a fist out that was surrounded by dark lightning. Her attack hit Rose in the stomach, but other then that Rose remained standing in her spot not moving. Kali started delivering one punch after another with dark lightning around her fist for a while, but then soon jumped back before shooting dark lightning at Rose. The dark lightning hit Rose surrounding her in dark lightning unable to be seen, but they still didn't hear any sound of Rose screaming in pain at all. In fact, they didn't hear any sound of Rose at all. Part of the street was destroyed, but the damage was kept to a minimum. Smoke continued to cover the area, and Kali stopped as she looked at where Rose was at waiting.

"She got her!" shouted Natsu. "It's all over already."

The smoke disappeared by the light breeze that blew through the area and everyone seen Rose was still standing in the same spot unharmed. She didn't even look like she took any damage from those hits or the attack at all.

"Impossible!" shouted Natsu shocked. "How is she standing?"

"Forget standing!" shouted Gray. "She doesn't even look hurt at all."

Lucy, Mavis, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy noticed this as well, but they remained quiet as they watched.

Kali rushed back at Rose and swung at her, but no one saw what happened just one moment Kali went to hit Rose and the next she went flying through the air before crashing into the ground farther away. Kali coughed some blood out of her mouth and onto the ground which made the others shocked and nervous. Then she picked herself up off the ground looking back at Rose. Lucy looked nervous as she saw Kali spit blood out of her mouth, but seeing the fire in Kali's eyes still, she continued to watch.

 _"I didn't see her move, but I definitely felt it,"_  thought Kali.  _"She's strong. Incredibly strong. I never felt anyone hit me so hard before."_

"My turn," said Rose as she turned her hands around with her palms out.

A white ball of light formed in one hand while a black ball of light formed in the other one. Mavis' eyes widen as she saw both of the balls and recognized the magic that was being used. Lucy also felt it, and her eyes widen as well. Rose then smashed the two magic balls together forming a half black and half white ball between her hands. Everyone could feel the magic that was being used, and it was astounding.

"Yin Yang Wave!" shouted Rose.

There was a blast of black and white magic that swirled as it headed for Kali. Part of the blast was white while the other part of the blast was black. Kali seeing the attack heading towards her disappeared in black lightning completely dodging the attack and appearing to the side of it. The attack continued down the street farther away towards some buildings, but before it could cause any damage Rose disappeared before reappearing in front of it. No one saw what happened, but the blast was sent shooting into the air where it exploded giving off a dark and blinding light around Magnolia. After the dark and blinding light left, everyone looked back to see that Rose was back in her spot looking back at Kali waiting.

Kali continued to look at her before she slammed a foot into the ground. The ground started to shake in the small crater where Rose was standing in the street before black stone pillars shot out of it and slammed into Rose from all directions pinning her between them.

"It's over! There is no way she is going to get out of that," said Natsu.

The others was unsure of what to think at this point and remained silent. The only one that seemed to agree with Natsu was Nova as he nodded his head.

 _"It's not over yet is it Rose?"_  questioned Kali.

As if to answer her the black stone pillars was shattered into rubble. Rose stood there unharmed and unfazed as she looked towards Kali. 

"What!" shouted Natsu as his mouth fell open in disbelief.

Kali disappeared into dark lightning as she traveled the distance towards Rose before throwing a fist that crackled with dark lightning at her. A moment later though she was sent through the air before crashing into the ground again. Kali got back up before spitting more blood out of her mouth again which made everyone else nervous even Lucy and Wendy, but they continued to watch. Kali looked back at Rose and smiled as she looked at her. She was excited and happy to fight Rose.

Kali disappeared in black lightning again as she closed the distance towards Rose then she threw a fist that crackled with dark lightning at Rose, but it went straight through Rose. Kali, however, didn't stop her attack as she continued to attack relentlessly from the front, back, and side of Rose. A moment later she was sent through the air crashing into the ground again but picked herself back up as blood dripped down the side of her head. 

Kali disappeared in black lightning again as she closed the distance towards Rose then she threw a fist that crackled with dark lightning at Rose, but it went straight through Rose again. Kali continued to attack relentlessly from the front, back, and side of Rose. As she went to throw a fist towards Rose's stomach in front of her, there was a bang that ringed out in the air, and the ground gave away under the force of the attack making the crater bigger. Everyone then noticed that Rose and Kali's fists clashed against each other and most of them was shocked and surprised to see it. Mavis, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy noticed it, but they didn't show as much surprise like everyone else.

Kali jumped back as she looked at Rose smiling as she did and Rose smiled back at her. Then Kali disappeared in dark lightning, and Rose disappeared. No one was able to see what was going on after that, but they could hear the bangs that ringed out all around the area. Lucy, Mavis, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy looked up in the air to see lights in the sky, but other than that they was not able to see what was going on.

Kali was flying through the air at fast speeds with her dark lightning magic as she threw one punch after another at Rose. Rose was also disappearing and reappearing around in the air fast and quickly as she threw one punch after another at Kali. Both of their fists clashed one after the other in the air. Soon Kali was kneed in the stomach by Rose before she was hit in the head. Kali started to fall from the sky before she crashed into the street making a small crater in the street. Rose appeared in the other crater in the street standing there.

Kali pulled herself up as she looked back at Rose. Kali then rapidly moved one hand in Rose's direction with the palm open. Black stone rocks from around the street flew towards Rose before encasing her in a black rocky formation. After that Kali then crushed the rocky formation with her magic which would cause massive damage. This technique was called Supreme King Black Rock Crush. Rose, however, was standing there unharmed from the attack. Kali didn't stop there as she disappeared in black lightning again rushing back towards Rose throw a fist at her. There was another bang again as Kali and Rose's fists clashed against each other, and the ground gave away more under the force of the attack. Then both of them disappeared again as bangs ringed out all over the area, but no one was able to see what was going on after that. Lucy, Mavis, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy looked up in the air to see lights in the sky, but other than that they was not able to see what was going on again.

Kali and Rose continued to clash as their fists and kicks collided with each other or was blocked. It now turned into a hand to hand combat in the air between the two of them. This continued for a while before Rose threw a fist out that Kali dodged, but later she was hit in the side of the head as Rose swung her fist sideways hitting her. More blood ran down the side of Kali's head, but she ignored it. She disappeared before reappearing towards Rose's side throwing out more punches and kicks that either clashed with Rose's punches and kicks or was blocked.

Kali threw a fist towards Rose from the front that was dodged, but Kali swung her fist to the side hitting Rose in the side of the head. That earned her a knee to the stomach before being hit in the head again. Kali started falling from the air before she crashed into the crater in the street from earlier and making it a little bigger. Rose fell out of the sky towards Kali who noticed this and dodged it by rolling across the ground. Rose crashed into the ground in the crater feet first making the ground give away from the force of the impact, but Rose stood there in place not even showing that the fall had any sort of effect on her.

Kali got back up before disappearing in dark lightning again as she closed the distance towards Rose. As she got there, she came towards Rose from the side before throwing a fist out that was dodged by Rose, but Kali swung her fist to the side hitting Rose in the head. This however earner her another knee to the stomach before she was hit in the head by Rose's tail as she spun around in the air. No one else saw what happened except that Kali's fist went right through Rose before Kali was sent flying through the air and crashing into the ground again.

Kali picked her self back up as blood dripped down her forehead from the fight. She was bleeding from the side of the head as well as from the top of the head. Her stomach hurt from being hit there earlier. Even so, she was smiling in excitement from the fight as she looked at Rose who smiled back at her. Rose's right side of her body started to glow black while the left side started to glow white from head to toe. Kali's hands crackled with dark lightning around them as well as her body. Both of them took off with immense speeds that was unable to be followed and threw one fist out after another. Both of their fists collided with each other making a bang ring out through the area and giving off a dark crackling blinding light show around the area. Then the light show disappeared, and everyone saw Kali and Rose locked together in hand to hand struggle, but this didn't last long when Kali crashed into the ground in front of Rose head first.

Rose continued to stand there not moving, but a moment later Kali started floating in the air before she was slammed into the ground repeatedly. This continued a few times with everyone looking worried as they watched except for Mavis. Soon Kali was sent flying through the air and crashed into the ground father away, but picked her self back up as she looked back at Rose. Her face was bleeding pretty badly as blood dripped down it, but even with that Kali remained smiling as she looked at Rose. A white ball of magic appeared in Rose's left hand while a black ball appeared in Rose's right hand. Rose smashed them together again then before anyone saw what happened Rose disappeared in thin air. They then saw Rose appear to the side of Kali, but everything happened so fast that they didn't have time to react.

"Yin Yang Explosion!" shouted Rose slamming her fists into the ground next to Kali.

Kali's eyes widen as a black and white blinding light engulfed her before there was an explosion. Everyone that was watching heard the attack before a black and white blinding sphere of light engulfed the area Kali and Rose was at. They had to shield their eyes from the blinding light of the attack before they heard an explosion that followed. Once they was able to be seen again, they looked back at the fight to see Rose standing there and Kali bleeding all over her body. Kali's clothing was torn from the attack and her arms, legs, and body had several wounds. Kali was unconscious as she laid there in her spot. Rose was standing there with her back to her before she turned back around and looked down at Kali with a smile on her face.

Lucy looked extremely worried as she saw that and was about to rush out there, but she heard a groan from Kali. Kali cracked her eyes open and tried to move her body, but couldn't move it at all. So she laid there looking up at Rose from her spot from cracked eyes. Kali smiled at her and Rose continued to smile down at her as well. Wendy ran over before she started to heal Kali while Rose crouched down and remained looking down at her. Not too much later Kali was healed completely.

"All healed," said Wendy.

"Thank you, Aunt Wendy," said Kali.

Rose held a hand out, and Kali took it than she was pulled onto her feet. They continued to stand there neither one moving as they waited for the announcement of the winner. Lucy stepped forward before speaking.

"Rose is the winner!" shouted Lucy.

Everyone else was stunned and in shock from the battle as well as hearing that. Rose and Kali started walking over towards where Lucy and Mavis was at. Once they got there, Lucy smiled at them both.

"So are you ready to join Fairy Tail now Rose?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

"Good then let's head inside and get your guild stamp," said Lucy.

"Just a minute," said Mavis as Lucy looked at her curiously. "There was a few times I didn't detect any magic being used care to explain this Rose?"

"I have ESP," said Rose. "Teleportation and telekinesis which is strong enough that I can push things, move things around, pick up objects, and levitate."

"I see so you can do these just by thinking about it without using magic," said Mavis.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

"I see. How about you head inside and get a guild stamp," said Mavis.

"Right," said Rose nodding her head before she walked towards the Guild doors.

Kali went with her as she did that and everyone else seemed to have recovered. They also went back into the guild, but was still surprised and shocked that they remained silent. After everyone was inside Mavis turned to Lucy before speaking.

"Lucy I need to speak to you for a minute," said Mavis.

Lucy nodded her head before she turned and walked to the Guild with Mavis next to her. When they got inside Mira was getting the stamp ready while Kali remained nearby Rose who was waiting. Lucy went over to the stairs with Mavis before they went upstairs. Then they went down the second-floor balcony until they got to the Guild Master office door. Mavis walked through the door that was still open followed by Lucy who shut the door behind her as she did.

Mira walked over to Rose before speaking to her.

"So what color and where do you want it?" asked Mira.

"Tribal blackish red and white with gold outline," said Rose before she started unbuttoning her pants, but she was stopped.

"Ummmm," said Mira unsure. "Sorry I don't know if that's possible. Maybe we should wait for Lucy and First Master."

"Sure," said Rose nodding her head as she buttoned her pants back up.

Rose walked over to a table, and Kali followed her over there as she did. They both sat at the table in silence as they waited.

Meanwhile, up in the Guild Master office a little earlier Lucy walked over to the chair behind the Guild Master desk and sat down then she looked over at Mavis.

"So what you need, First?" asked Lucy.

"I think we just witnessed an SS class mage," said Mavis. "Her abilities are astounding she managed to defeat most of the dragon slayers, Erisha, Devika, and Kali back to back. She didn't even seem tired at all even after the fight. Most people would be exhausted by that point. She moves so fast I couldn't even see her movements at all, and I don't think Kali seen them at the start either, but was able to manage to see more during the fight. Her strength is surprising too as well. I may not have seen her move, but she definitely hit the dark spirits to send them back into the dark spirit world. This was more proven to be correct when her and Kali's fist collided together or when Kali was sent back crashing into the ground. She was clutching her stomach which indicates that she was hit in the stomach even though we did not see it at all. Her speed and strength could be because she's a vampire. Her ESP ability are something to take note of as well. Did you even notice her magic, Lucy?"

"I think you might be right," said Lucy. "Her abilities was astounding that was for sure. Kali may be able to defeat her if she used Crush magic or Two of the Great Fairy Magic, but her ESP abilities make her special. Her telekinesis is strong enough she can pick up multiple people without using magic which is what I think she did to the dragon slayers. She also did the same thing to Kali. Kali won't be able to use Crush magic against that since it isn't magic. She also has teleportation as well even though we don't know how strong it is, but it appears to allow her to move around the area at will. I don't think she used it until they started fighting in the air. Also, did you noticed that she stopped bleeding after a short bit from grabbing Erisha's swords? Due to her being a vampire she has regeneration. Yes, I did she was using light and dark magic. Her Yin Yang magic was intense as well. Let's be grateful that the destruction was minimal."

"Agreed," said Mavis. "Kali may be able to defeat her if she went all out, but even then Rose's ESP's will still be trouble for her. The fact that she has regeneration can also allow her to last longer in battle. So think we should make her an SS class?"

"Yes I do think so," said Lucy nodding her head. "Her abilities definite makes me think she is an SS class."

"Agreed," said Mavis.

"Very well, how about we head back out an see if Rose got her Fairy Tail mark," said Lucy. "After that, we can then announce the SS class and SSS class as well as Rose being a SS class mage."

Mavis nodded her head as she said that. Lucy got up and went to the Guild Master office door with Mavis following. Then Lucy opened the door and walked out along with Mavis. She closed the door before walking over to the balcony with Mavis and climbed onto the railing looking down. Lucy and Mavis looked at Rose, but couldn't see any sort of guild mark.

"Rose did you get your guild mark?" asked Lucy.

Rose looked up as well as Kali and everyone else.

"No," said Rose shaking her head.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Lucy confused looking down at Mira.

"She wanted a tribal one in blackish red and white with gold outlines," said Mira. "I'm not sure if that is possible or not."

"That's unusual never heard of someone trying that before," said Mavis. "Well, let's give it a try."

"Yes First," said Mira nodding her head.

Mira then got the stamp as Rose stood back up next to the table. Mira came over to her and while she did Rose unbuttoned her pants before pulling them down some. No one was able to see that due to her hair which hid her from prying eyes. Lucy, Kali, Mira, Devika, and Mavis seen it, but that was it, and Devika only saw it because she was at the bar counter. Lucy, Mira, Kali, Devika, and Mavis looked surprised as they saw Rose's penis and balls. Mavis blushed as she saw that, but no one seen this.

"Right here," said Rose patting her pelvis just above her penis.

Mavis noticed that this was the same place that she got her Fairy Tail guild mark as well and blushed as she saw that. Lucy, Kali, Mira, and Devika was confused as they thought Rose was a girl. No one said anything as there was too many eyes around the guild.

"Right," said Mira nodding her head. "Tribal Blackish red and white with gold outline right."

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

Mira stamped the Fairy Tail guild mark down on Rose and then moved it. She smiled as it came out perfectly. Rose had a tribal guild mark in blackish red and white with gold outline. Rose pulled her pants up again until they was at her hips just across her butt before buttoning them up. Mavis stopped blushing now that Rose's pants was up.

"Rose can I see you up in the Guild Master office for a minute?" questioned Lucy.

"Sure," said Rose.

"I'll take you there," said Kali.

Rose nodded her head as she said that. Kali lead Rose to the stairs who followed her before they went up them. Kali and Rose walked down the balcony while Lucy and Mavis stood next to the door having moved from their spot. Kali lead Rose into the Guild Master office. Mavis went inside followed by Lucy then she shut the door before she made her way over to the desk and sat down. Lucy looked at Rose for a minute but knew she had to be quiet do to Dragon Slayer hearing. She raised a hand as it glowed yellow and a golden light went through the room. Once done she looked back at Rose again who was still standing there looking around while Kali was sitting in the right chair by the couch.

"Rose you can sit down," said Kali turning to her as she waved a hand to the couch.

Rose nodded her head to her before she walked over to the couch. When she got there, Rose brushed herself off and checked herself over. Mavis noticed that Rose was very thoughtful. Rose sat down on the couch as she looked back at Lucy.

"I put up a sound barrier as there's something personal I want to confirm," said Lucy. "I do hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead," said Rose.

"I was just curious as to if you are a female or a male," said Lucy.

Rose stood up before she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Mavis blushed as she saw that, but no one noticed it as Kali and Lucy was to busy looking at Rose. Rose's penis and big balls was out for them to see. Rose grabbed her big balls and moved them showing Lucy and the others her pussy underneath it. Rose looked up and noticed Mavis was blushing. Rose blushed as she saw that and Kali noticed it.

"I'm a Futanari," said Rose. "I was born female with both reproduction systems."

Rose pulled her pants back up until they was back on her hips just across her butt cheeks.

"Well you didn't have to show me, but thanks for clearing that up," said Lucy.

"No problem," said Rose.

"Now how about we head back out," said Lucy as she waved her hand that glowed yellow taking the sound barrier down. "There are a few more things that we need to say."

Rose nodded her head as she said that and stood up. Lucy stood up as well as Kali and Mavis. They vanished into thin air and reappeared outside on the second-floor balcony. Lucy, Mavis, and Kali was not surprised having already known about the magic. Lucy walked over to the railing along with Mavis before climbing onto it while Rose and Kali disappeared into thin air and reappeared downstairs next to their table. Kali and Rose sat down, and no one noticed they was back downstairs except for Mira and Devika who was at the bar counter.

"Attention!" shouted Lucy getting everyone's attention as they looked up at her.

"Huh? Where are Kali and Rose?" questioned Natsu noticing Kali and Rose was not with Lucy and Mavis.

"They're right there," said Mira pointing at Rose and Kali.

Everyone turned and looked over before looking surprised except for a few like Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. Lucy, however, got everyone attention again though as she spoke up.

"It is my pleasure to announce that there are new classes for guilds," said Lucy. "The Magic Council released them a week ago, but we did not find the time to announce it. The new classes for the guilds are SS and SSS class."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone in the guild surprised to hear that.

"New classes," said Natsu excited. "Alright! I'm going to be the first SS and SSS class!"

"Silence!" shouted Lucy making everyone go quiet and look back up at her. "I'd like to welcome Rose to the guild. As of today, she is a SS class mage of Fairy Tail."

"What!" shouted Natsu shocked. "You can't be serious!"

Lucy gave off a dark aura that had everyone shivering on the spot except for Rose who remained calm. Mavis noticed that Rose didn't flinch or shiver from Lucy's dark aura.

"You got a problem with my decision Natsu?" questioned Lucy darkly.

"N-N-N-No," stuttered Natsu nervously.

"Good," said Lucy as her dark aura vanished. "Now then let's party for our new SS class guild member Rose!"

Everyone cheered loudly as she said that. After that chaos erupted as some of them went and got drinks at the bar counter. The Dragon Slayers started a brawl, and the only ones that didn't join was Wendy's daughters who pouted. The exceeds was also fighting again as well. Some of them started talking randomly to one another. Rose just continued to smile as she saw that before Kali spoke up.

"Congratulations Rose," said Kali.

"Thank you, Kali," said Rose.

Ellie and Breeze ran over after climbing down from the bar counter where they was talking to each other.

"Congratulation Rose," said Ellie.

"Yes, Congratulation," said Breeze.

"Thank you, what would your names be?" asked Rose confused.

"Ellie Dreyar," said Ellie. "Kali is my sister. Your fight with her was amazing."

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie," said Rose smiling as her fangs peaked out of her mouth.

Ellie smiled back at her.

"My name is Breeze Marvell," said Breeze before pointing to one table and then another. "That is my mom Wendy Marvell and my father, Romeo Marvell."

"It's nice to meet you, Breeze," said Rose smiling as her fangs peaked out of her mouth.

Nightwing flew down before perching itself on Rose's shoulder.

"Well hello there," said Rose before she started petting the bat on the head.

Kali, Ellie, and Breeze gasped in surprise. Lucy and Mavis looked over before they gasped as well in shock. 

"That's amazing Rose," said Kali. "Nightwing doesn't like very many people."

"Oh well it must be because I'm a vampire or something," said Rose.

Kali, Ellie, and Breeze nodded their head. Mavis continued to look at Rose curiously and intensely for a minute. Rose looked over at her and blushed as well as Mavis. Kali looked at Rose and then at Mavis and smiled. Mavis turned her head looking away, and Rose looked back at Nightwing as she continued to pat its head. 

"360," said Rose.

Nightwing flew into the air before making a full 360 loop in the air. Kali, Ellie, and Breeze gasped which made Mavis look over curious to see Nightwing making 360-degree loops in the air.

"180-degree dive spiral," said Rose.

Nightwing stopped and flew farther up in the air before spin 180 degrees and descending back down. As Nightwing came back down, she started to spin in a spiral as she descended.

"Right hard turn," said Rose.

Nightwing broke out of the spiral turning right quickly making a 180 degree turn to the right as she leveled out.

"Amazing I never saw Nightwing do that before," said Kali amazed.

"Aaaah... they're just some tricks I learned," said Rose. "I'm impressed Nightwing knows them."

Nightwing flew back down before flying around Rose's head and then landing on Rose's left horn this time perching itself there. Rose looked over at Mavis, and she blushed making Rose blush as well. Kali saw this again as it happened. Mavis looked away, and Rose continued to look around the guild. Ellie and Breeze continued to stand there amazed as they looked at Rose with a smile on their face.

"So you got a belly button piercing too, Rose," said Kali.

"Huh?" questioned Rose turning and looking at her. "Too?"

"Yeah I got one as well," said Kali. "Except mine has a black tourmaline gemstone."

"You was born in October?" asked Rose.

"Sure was," said Kali nodding her head. "I take it you was born in January?"

"Yup," said Rose nodding her head. "So how many Dark Celestial Keys you find?"

"Six," said Kali, "but I'm surprised you know about them, Rose."

"Well I heard that someone in Fairy Tail named The Dark Goddess uses them on my way here," said Rose. "Once I heard your name it all came together, but I wasn't sure until I seen you use them."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," said Kali smiling. "I'm sure there was much talk about me on the way here."

"Yeah about everywhere I went I heard some sort of story about Fairy Tail," said Rose. 

"So where did you come from?" asked Kali curiously.

As soon as she said that all the noise ceased to exist as everyone turned and looked over at her even Mavis and Lucy. 

"Silverpeak Mountains," said Rose.

"What Silverpeak Mountains?" questioned Mavis surprised. "That place is always at a negative three hundred all year around, quiet, and void of life from what I heard, but no one knows if that was true."

"Well partially true," said Rose. "It was a negative three hundred all year around, but it not exactly quiet and void of life. There is always sounds around us no matter where you go if you open your ears to the sounds around you. I have been to many places like the Blistering Desert, Blazing Mountains, Frozen Icy River, Deadly Plains, Lost Forest, Misty Swamp."

"Wow those places are dangerous," said Mavis amazed. "The Blistering Desert is no man's land. The temperature there gets up to three hundred degrees. People died in that land many times trying to go through it. Blazing Mountain no one ever goes there as the temperature is too much. It's way up to five hundred degrees. Frozen Icy River is a cold and dangerous place as well with thick fog around. The Deadly plains are known for there storms. The Lost Forest isn't named lost forest for no reason. People that went in there never came out as they got lost due to the thick fog and Misty Swamp is no better. There is Fog there as well."

"Blistering Desert isn't called no man's land for no reason," said Rose. "The temperature there does indeed get up to three hundred degrees, but that isn't what makes it dangers. Water is scarce in the Blistering Desert that you can go on for miles without any source of water at all. Add that on to the desert dwellers like Toxic Scorpions and Burrows and the danger is much greater. If you don't die from hunger or thirst, then the heat will definitely get to you. Blazing Mountain the temperature does indeed get up into the five hundred which is why most people avoid it but considering it's a volcano makes sense. Frozen Ice River isn't that bad the temperature is only in the negative one hundreds with thick fog, but the most dangerous part is not being able to see. Just stepping wrong could send a frozen jagged pillar through your body. Also if you fall into the river well you better hope you are a great swimmer or else. The Deadly Plains has some of the wildest storms in history from lightning tornadoes to rain storms. There aren't much snow storms there, but the Deadly Plains is also known to some of the most vicious wild animals. The Lost Forest is named lost forest for a reason as there is fog so thick you can barely see an inch in front of you and this fog covers the whole forest. You can fly right over it, but finding anyone in the forest could take you a good long time and finding your way through the Lost Forest would just get you lost. That is why people that went in there never came back out. As for the Misty Swamp that one is dangerous because the fog is just as thick as that of the Lost Forest, but the swamp is deeper than six feet in places and has quick swamp that drags you under the water to drown to death."

Everyone seemed amazed as they heard that in shock and surprise. Even Lucy looked surprised to hear all of that. Kali, Ellie, and Breeze looked amazed as they looked at Rose. Mavis just nodded her head as she heard that, but was impressed that Rose survived those places. She was right and thinking she could be an SS class mage. Lucy however recovered quickly, but none the less was impressed that Rose survived those places.

"Well that was enlightening," said Lucy. "Thank you for sharing that."

"No problem," said Rose. 

The others was still stunned from what they heard and remained frozen in place. The only ones that was frozen in place was Kali, Ellie, Breeze, Lucy, and Mavis. However, Wendy recovered not long later along with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. 

"Hey Rose can I see your wolf fur coat?" asked Kali.

"Sure it's just a coat," said Rose.

Rose held her arm to the side and as she did Nightwing remained in her spot. The coat appeared in thin air.

"Requip magic," said Mavis noticing it.

"Yup," said Rose nodding her head. "I use it to store stuff like my clothing. It comes useful when you're traveling."

Mavis nodded her head as she said that. Rose then passed the coat to Kali who took it and put it on.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's so soft and warm," said Kali.

"Can I see it?" asked Ellie as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I don't know can she Rose?" asked Kali.

"Sure they both can," said Rose.

"Yay!" shouted Ellie as Kali passed her the coat.

Ellie took it and tried to put it on, but due to how big the coat was and her size, she was completely hidden inside the coat. It was huge on her but was also huge on Rose and Kali as well. 

"Hey who turned out the light!" shouted Ellie.

Breeze helped Ellie get her head through the coat then Ellie smiled.

"So warm and fuzzy," said Ellie.

Candy was floating nearby Breeze, and Rose looked at her. Breeze noticed that.

"Oh sorry my bad," said Breeze rubbing her head. "This is my partner Candy, and she is an exceed."

"Nice to meet you, Candy," said Rose.

"Nice to meet you too," said Candy.

Breeze then turned to Ellie who was laying down nearby the table on the floor wrapped up in the black wolf fur coat.

"Awe come on Ellie, let me see it," said Breeze pouting.

Ellie stood back up before trying to get the coat off her. Breeze had to help her do so because of how big it was. Once off Breeze then tried it on but was having trouble until Ellie helped her. Wendy giggled as she looked at her daughter. That seemed to break the others out of their frozen state as they went back to what they was doing. The noise around the guild from earlier returned. Breeze didn't want to give the coat back and ran away to the bar counter while holding the bottom of it up. Ellie ran after her as she tried to get the coat back from her. Eventually, Ellie managed to get the coat back from her and ran back to the table handing Rose the coat. Rose took it before making it disappear. Ellie went back to the bar counter where Breeze was at, and they started talking to each other.

Nova seeing that Ellie and Breeze was able to talk to Rose and being an idiot that he was ran over to the table.

"Fight me!" shouted Nova lightning his fists on fire.

He started to float off the ground

"Ahhhhh.... no.... wait.... stop!" shouted Nova paling.

He started to be spun around in a circle as motion sickness took effect. He put his hand on his mouth as his motion sickness took effect. This continued for a little while before it stopped and then he was flung across the guild crashing into the wall, but not to the point where he would crash through it. Nova slid down the wall to the floor on his head and was incapacitated, but he soon recovered after that before going back to fighting with the other dragon slayers. After that, no one dared go near Rose and Kali's table as they stayed clear away from it. The only ones that was even nearby it was Lucy, Mavis, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, Wendy, Lisanna, Meredy, Mira, and Devika. Nightwing stayed in his place not going anywhere.

Some time went by as everyone partied in the guild but still stayed their distance away from Rose and Kali's table. The guild doors opened up as Laxus walked in having returned from his Guild Master meeting.

"Alright whoever was the brat that destroyed the street is going to pay big time!" shouted Laxus as his voice boomed across the guild.

Lucy turned and looked over at Laxus lovingly.

"Welcome back honey," said Lucy.

"Thank you, babe," said Laxus nodding his head before realizing something. "Hey don't change the subject sweetheart."

"I wasn't," said Lucy before pointing over where Kali and Rose was at. "We got a new member."

"Huh we do?" questioned Laxus surprised before looking over at the table.

Hey blinked and rubbed his eyes than his mouth hung open in surprise at what he was seeing. Was that his daughter Kali talking to another girl with a tail and horns? Usually, she is fast asleep up in the Guild Master office. Lucy and Mavis giggled as they saw Laxus' face which made him snap his mouth shut. Laxus walked over to the table before speaking up.

"Hey there my name's Laxus Dreyar," said Laxus. "I'm the Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

Rose, however, didn't reply to him and ignored him completely as she continued to talk to Kali, but she wasn't the only one Kali also ignored him as well while she talked with Rose. They was talking about clothing, shopping, and other girl things. Laxus noticed that both of them completely ignored him.

 _"Oh no not another Kali,"_  thought Laxus sweatdropping as he noticed that.

Laxus sighed before making his way over to the bar counter and sitting down next to Lucy. His head dropped onto the bar counter. Mira went straight to work getting him a drink as Lucy rubbed her hand across his back.

"Don't take it too hard honey," said Lucy.

"Yeah look on the bright side," said Mavis. "At least Kali has someone to talk to now."

"Yes and she's strong," said Lucy nodding her head in agreement.

"I suppose you're... Wait, what?" questioned Laxus having finally realized what Lucy just said. "Strong? How strong?"

"Well she fought against Kali," said Lucy.

Laxus started sweating as he heard that. Was all that damage from his daughter. No impossible it would have been way more than that. Mira came back and sat the drink down. Laxus took it quickly before taking a drink out of it.

"She used Dark Celestial Spirits, Dark Lightning, and Dark Earth Magic," said Mavis.

Laxus sighed in relief as he heard that, "Well I guess the damage was kept to a minimum then. So she won didn't she?"

"No," said Lucy shaking her head. "She lost."

Laxus' eyes widen as he looked at her surprised.

"Kali lost," said Laxus trying to comprehend his daughter losing. "What magic does she have?"

"Yin Yang," said Lucy.

"Yin Yang?" questioned Laxus confused never heard of it.

"From what I gathered it's a white and black combined magic," said Mavis.

"Rose wouldn't be here if she lost," said Lucy.

"What? Why?" asked Laxus confused.

"She wanted to test herself to join the guild," said Mavis. "She took out most of the young dragon slayers except for Breeze who didn't fight. Then she took out both Erisha and Devika. After that, she still wanted to take a challenge or test to join the guild and fought Kali. Her magic was extremely high, and she also has great speed, strength, and ESP abilities. Her ESP abilities are Teleportation and Telekinesis. Just by thinking about it she can teleport herself around the area as well a levitate, pick things up, and move things. She's a Vampire as well which makes us believe she has regeneration."

Laxus turned and looked over at Rose to see her talking to Kali. Then she continued to sit there as Kali got back up before walking over to the bar counter and climbed up on a stool.

"Hey Aunt Mira," said Kali.

"Yes?" asked Mira turning and looking at her.

"Can I get a glass of boar blood?" asked Kali.

All the noise in the guild ceased as she said that and everyone had faces of horror. 

"A bowl to Kali," said Rose at her table. "Nightwing likes it too."

Kali turned and looked at her before nodding her head then she turned back around.

"A bowl too," said Kali.

"Uuuuuuh...." said Mira before turning and looking at Lucy and Mavis.

"Go ahead," said Lucy. "I have been curious as to what Nightwing likes, but never seen him eat at all."

"Her," said Rose correcting her. "Nightwing is a girl."

"Well that's nice to know," said Mavis.

"I agree," said Lucy before looking back at Mira.

"Sure thing Lucy," said Mira before she went about making a glass of boar blood.

Mira came back a little while later with a glass of boar blood and a bowl of it as well. Kali climbed down before she took it and then went back over to the table. She sat the glass of boar blood down in front of Rose before setting the bowl down nearby her. Nightwing looked at it but didn't move from her spot.

"Go ahead that bowl is yours, Nightwing," said Rose.

Nightwing flew down quickly before the bat started drinking the boar blood out of the bowl with enthusiasm. Rose looked down at Nightwing before she picked her glass up and took a drink as well. Then she sat it down before licking her fangs. Everyone continued to be frozen in horror as they looked at Rose except for Kali, Ellie, Breeze, Lucy, Mavis, Laxus, Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy. After some time and a few refills for both Rose and Nightwing, they was finally finished. Nightwing had more than Rose and was looking happy. She flew up and perched herself on Rose's left horn again and remained there. Laxus was already drinking his drink and enjoying the silence. He sat his glass down before looking at Mavis.

"Well that will be a good thing," said Laxus. "I was unable to find out exactly how strong an SS class or SSS class was at the Guild Master meeting, but at least we have something to go on for SS class."

"Agreed," said Mavis and Lucy.

The silence continued for a good hour before finally everyone was broken out of it. Nova went back to fighting with the other dragon slayers except for Wendy's kids and Summer. The others went back to drinking their drinks, chatting with one another, or doing their own thing.

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is Chapter three of Fairy Tail: A New Generation. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fight between Kali and Rose I thought was pretty exciting. Rose has now officially join Fairy Tail. Laxus, Lucy, and Mavis finally got some answers to how strong an SS class mage is, but still, don't know how strong an SSS class mage is. It looks like Kali found a new friend in Rose through their little fight. It was definitely interesting to see Ellie and Breeze interacting with Rose as well. It looks like Kali and Rose have something in common with each other. Anyway, a long yet exciting chapter if I do say so, but there is more to come. Anyways I'll see you all on the next chapter. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the story as well as my own OC characters.


	4. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has joined the guild Fairy Tail, but has yet to do a mission. What adventures will Fairy Tail get themselves into now? Well the only way to know this is to read on as the story continues.

It's been three weeks since Rose joined the guild Fairy Tail, but yet she hasn't gone on a single mission. No one questioned it and just thought that Rose was settling down in her new life at Fairy Tail. Rose was at the moment sitting at a table talking to Kali. Over the last three weeks, Kali was more downstairs at a table with Rose talking to her instead of being up in the Guild Master Office with Lucy and Mavis. Lucy, Mavis, and Laxus thought that it was a good thing that Kali had someone to talk to now.

Lucy and everyone also noticed another thing about Rose. Rose wouldn't listen to Lucy even when she was giving off a dark aura, and the only person that Rose would listen to was Mavis. Everyone still avoided Rose and Kali's table like the plague and the only ones that went anywhere nearby it was Mavis, Lucy, Laxus, Wendy, Lisanna, Meredy, Mira, Devika, Ellie, and Breeze. Still, the only people that Rose would talk to was Mavis, Kali, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Meredy, Ellie, and Breeze. Rose would only talk to Lucy when she wasn't telling her what to do or giving off a dark aura and Wendy, Lisanna, and Meredy she talks to rarely. Ellie and Breeze talks to Rose sometimes, but most of the time they was sitting at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake, talking to each other, admiring Rose from a distance, or running around the guild energetically. Ellie and Breeze can sometimes be seen wearing Rose's black wolf fur coat which they was reluctant to give back. Even Kali could be seen wearing Rose's black wolf fur coat sometimes. 

Lucy and Mavis have been going through the missions for the last three weeks looking for SS class missions, and a new request board for SS class missions was put up on the second floor of the guild. The SS-class missions was off limits to anyone that was not an SS-class mage or higher. Lucy was at the moment sitting at the bar counter drinking a strawberry milkshake with Mavis sitting next to her watching the others in the guild. They was taking a break from looking through the missions.

There was a brawl going on between Nova, Grayson, Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, and Thora. Wendy's daughters' punishment was finally over, and they was all not at the guild at the moment as they didn't want to get into trouble just after they have gotten out of trouble. So to avoid getting into trouble just after they finally got over their punishment they was all out on jobs except for Breeze. Wendy was grateful for that as she was thinking about doing another mission herself. Devika and Erisha was also out on jobs themselves, and Gildarts hasn't returned from his mission yet. Other than that everyone else was still at the guild doing their own thing. Laxus was up in the Guild Master office, but soon the Guild Master office door opened and Laxus walked out. Laxus then walked over to the stairs before going down them.

"I just got a letter from Gramps," said Laxus waving the white envelope.

Everything ceased that was going on as they all turned and looked at Laxus as he said that. Even Rose and Kali turned to look at him as he said that. Jellal looked over at Rose and noticed she was also looking at Laxus.

 _"Does she know something?"_ questioned Jellal internally.  _"She doesn't usually pay interest in anything anyone says unless it's Kali or Mavis for the most part."_

"So did he finally say what he's been up to?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know haven't read it, but I doubt it," said Laxus. "Every time I ask him he avoids answering the question and dodges it."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Lucy sighing.

"Well you going to leave us in suspense?" asked Mavis.

"Oh right," said Laxus before he went over to the bar counter and sat down. Laxus then opened the envelope before pulling the letter out and reading it. "Dear Grandson, Granddaughter, and Fairy Tail. It's good to hear from you all again. It's amazing how fast time flies. Everyone has grown up considerably over the years. I can remember when Layla and Stella was just babies. Ellie has gotten so big over the years, and Kali is so strong."

Ellie and Kali blushed as they heard that.

"Grandson I know it hasn't been easy on you, but you have been doing such a wonderful job," said Laxus continuing to read the letter. "Just look at how much Fairy Tail has grown over the years. It makes this old man proud to see that. Granddaughter thank you for helping him out. So you got yourself a new member recently. I wonder what they are like. I'm doing great now, and my health has gotten much better since I went on my journey. I'll be waiting to hear from you all again. Sincerely Gramps."

"So he didn't answer it again," said Lucy sighing.

"No," said Laxus frowning as he folded the letter up and then put it back into the envelope.

"Well look on the bright side at least his health has gotten much better in his old age," said Mavis.

"Yeah your right," said Lucy, "but we still have no idea where he is or what he is doing."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," said Mavis.

"Perhaps your right," said Lucy as she started thinking to herself. She then remembered that Rose has been to many dangerous places and turned to look at Rose. "Rose have you heard anything or know anything?"

Everyone turned and looked at Rose as she asked that.

"Nope," said Rose. "Who's Gramps?"

"My Grandfather Makarov Dreyar," said Laxus. "He used to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail before going on a journey fifteen years ago. We haven't seen him or know where he's staying now."

"Oh I see," said Rose looking down.

Lucy sighed before turning back around along with Laxus. Everyone else went back to what they was previously doing before hearing about the letter. Mavis was in thought at the moment.

 _"I wonder if Makarov has found out anything about the Round Table,"_ thought Mavis.  _"He said his health has gotten much better. Does that mean he was returned to a younger age?"_

Jellal walked over to Rose's table, and as he did, Rose turned and looked at him. Once Jellal got to the table he leaned down and whispered extremely quietly in Rose's ear.

"Rose you know something don't you?" questioned Jellal. 

 _"Quiet everyone will hear you,"_ said Rose telepathically making Jellal's eyes widen in surprise.

Kali heard Jellal whisper something, but she didn't quite catch what he said. She looked over at Rose and Jellal to see Jellal looking surprised even though Rose didn't say anything or did she? Kali looked at Rose suspiciously.

Mavis looked over at Rose to see that Jellal was over there with a surprised look and Kali was looking at Rose suspiciously.

 _"What is Jellal doing over at Rose's table he never goes over there and why does he look surprised?"_ questioned Mavis internally.  _"Why is Kali looking at Rose suspiciously? Does she know something?"_

Mavis continued to look at Rose suspiciously, and Rose could feel Mavis' suspicious gaze on her. Rose got up and started walking towards the doors as Kali got up and followed after her.

"Rose, Jellal do you know something?" asked Mavis.

As soon as Mavis said that everyone turned and looked at Rose and Jellal. Rose could feel everyone eyes on her and Jellal. She paled as she turned around and looked at Mavis.

"No," said Rose. "I was just talking to Jellal about doing a mission. Right Jellal?"

"Ummm Uhhhh yes," said Jellal nervously. "We was just talking about doing a mission together."

Ellie and Breeze hearing that ran over to where Rose was at with their eyes shining in excitement.

"Can we go with you Rose?" asked Ellie excitedly.

"I don't think your mothers would appreciate me taking you on a SS class mission," said Rose.

"Oh no you don't Ellie!" shouted Lucy paling as she heard that. 

"You either Breeze!" shouted Wendy nervously about her daughter going on an SS class mission.

Ellie turned around and pouted as she looked at her mom, "Awe, but Mommie Rose will be with us."

"I said no Ellie you will stay here with everyone else," said Lucy sternly.

"You too, Breeze," said Wendy.

Breeze pouted as she heard that along with Ellie before they walked over to where the bar counter was at with gloominess on their heads. Rose would have gone over to them and lighten the mood up, but due to the situation, she knew she needed to act fast.

"Can I go with you Rose?" asked Kali.

Rose turned and looked at her for a little while before smiling.

"Sure," said Rose.

Rose quickly disappeared before reappearing upstairs on the second-floor balcony. She walked down to where the SS class missions was at and snatched a mission from the board not even looking at it. Then she disappeared before reappearing downstairs nearby the door and ran out the doors before anyone could say anything. Kali and Jellal ran out of the guild after her quickly. Mavis continued to look at the door suspiciously as she thought to herself.

 _"She knows something,"_ thought Mavis.

Lucy looked at Mavis before speaking up.

"Is everything alright Mavis?" asked Lucy.

Mavis was broken out of her thoughts as she looked at Lucy, "Oh yeah I just thought maybe Rose had heard something since she went to many places."

"Yeah that's what I thought too," said Lucy sighing looking down. 

Mira came over and sat two strawberry milkshakes down on the bar counter in front of Ellie and Breeze. Their gloominess disappeared as their eyes lit up in excitement and they started eating them happily. Mavis looked at Lucy to see her looking down, but there was no way she could tell them about the Round Table. Lucy looked over at Ellie and Breeze before looking at Mira and smiling. Mira however just waved it off as she was just glad that the two girls was no longer disappointed.

Kali and Jellal ran out of the guild doors, but Rose was nowhere in sight. They had no idea which direction Rose even went in, but a moment later they disappeared into thin air before reappearing nearby Rose at the train station. Kali and Jellal was glad for that as they wouldn't know where to go and Rose gave off no magical powers at all which made it harder to track her down. Rose quickly took a look at the place they need to go before going and getting train tickets for them. Then she came back gave one to Kali and one to Jellal. After that they got on the train as the train they need to take was just about to take off. Once on the train, they found a compartment before they all sat down. As Rose and Jellal sat down, they breathed in relief, and Kali heard it as she looked at them.

"Everything alright Rose?" asked Kali.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "Mavis can be scary."

Jellal nodded his head in agreement before whipping the sweat on his forehead.

"I saw the way you looked at my Gramma," said Kali.

"Huh?" questioned Rose looking at her before looking away blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jellal noticed the blush and smiled as he saw it, but Kali ignored it as she continued.

"It's the same way my Mommie and Daddy look at each other sometimes," said Kali. "I think you should get with my Gramma."

"Ehhh!" shouted Rose looking back at Kali blushing.

Kali ignored it as she continued. Jellal remained silent but wondered if that was even possible.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail grew up and had a family of their own," said Kali. "My Gramma, however, hasn't."

 _"Actually she has had a son with Zeref, but neither of them knew it,_ _"_ thought Rose.  _"However that's ancient history now as both son and father are dead."_

"My Grandma is 136 years old and isn't really human," said Kali before looking at Rose, "but you're not either Rose. You're a vampire, so maybe you can get with my Gramma. I think my Grandma deserves to be happy for once and besides, I think you two would be cute together."

Jellal looked curious as he heard that and wondered if it could be possible or not. Silence continued after that as it took a little while for Rose to recover. When she did, she leaned her head back as she shut her eyes, but after a while, the silence was broken by Jellal.

"So what mission we going on anyways?" asked Jellal curiously.

Rose opened her eyes as she heard that before sitting up and looking at him, "Don't know, didn't check yet."

"What? You didn't?" asked Jellal sweatdropping.

"No I was in a hurry, so I only grabbed it and only checked the place we need to go," said Rose as she got the paper out and started looking at it. "A town called Stonewall is looking for help dealing with Gorgons that is turning people into stone. Gorgons can be extremely dangerous as they have a petrifying gaze similar to that of stone eyes, but unlike stone eyes, it doesn't work to its full capacity on people with prosthetic eyes and doesn't work on people with glasses. The glasses actually intensify the petrifying gaze of a Gorgon, and prosthetic eyes don't work on them either. Gorgons are poisonous if you are bitten by the snakes. The venom of a Gorgon is so strong that if you was to take one hundred Giants and put them together in a single person, the Gorgon could still kill it with a single bite. Gorgons also are capable of using magic just like every other creature, and they turn their victims into stone before completely obliterating them into dust. Gorgons usually live in dark and damp swamp areas which means the possibility of running into Sharktooth Crocodiles. Sharktooth Crocodiles aren't like lizardmen and walk on four legs instead of two, but they have powerful crushing jaws that are poisonous as well, but not nearly as poisonous as the Gorgons. Their jaws, however, have the power to crush solid steel so crushing someone's bones is extremely likely."

Jellal's face turned to horror as he heard all that and he paled. Kali, on the other hand, was interested as she heard that. She was excited at the thought of fighting something strong.

"Are we going to be alright?" asked Jellal nervously.

"We'll be fine," said Rose. "The Gorgons and Sharktooth have their own vulnerabilities. Since Sharktooth Crocodiles live in murky waters, they are extremely vulnerable to lightning based attacks. They use water-based magic to make whirlpools to suck in their prey before finishing them off and are also slow on land. Gorgons use lightning based destructive magic and are vulnerable to earth-based magic, but the problem is actually hitting them. Gorgons are extremely quick and agile so hitting them won't be so simple. Oh wow."

"What?" asked Jellal and Kali.

"Hey Kali take a look at the reward," said Rose holding the paper out to her.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Kali as her eyes lit up with excitement. "A dark celestial key. I wonder which one."

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," said Rose.

"Is that all there is for a reward?" asked Jellal.

"No there is money as well," said Kali. "Three hundred million jewels."

"What?" questioned Jellal surprised.

"Most SS-class jobs rewards range from one hundred million to four hundred million," said Rose. "Sometimes though you will get an SS-class job that only pays about one million or five hundred jewels, this is because most people don't realize it's an SS-class mission. We can find out more information when we get there."

Jellal and Kali nodded their heads at her. After that, there was silence again, and Rose leaned her head back before closing her eyes. Jellal, on the other hand, was nervous about the mission having never done an SS-Class job before. Kali though was looking excited and could hardly wait to fight against something so strong, but none the less waited patiently.

After a four hour ride from Magnolia to Heartgrasp, they finally got off the train. They had to make a stop in town for some reason but soon found that out as Rose bought two pairs of sunglasses and handed them to Kali and Jellal. They weren't sure what the sunglasses was for, but none the less took them. Jellal put his away, but Kali felt more like wearing her sunglasses. She had a feeling that the sunglasses was necessary even though she didn't know what they was for. After that, they started walking from Heartgrasp to Stonewall. Jellal seemed to be nervous and on edge on the way there looking around for anything dangerous as he followed behind Rose and Kali. Sometimes animals jumped out of trees and bushes along the way, and Jellal would shriek. Rose and Kali would turn to look at him before giggling making Jellal blush in embarrassment.

Soon they finally made it to Stonewall which was a town made of stone and wood. They continued to walk through town looking around the area as people hurried through the streets in the day. The town folk seemed to be in a rush as they went on their way. Other than that the light shined down on Stonewall and there was only a few clouds in the sky. It was definitely a beautiful day in the town of Stonewall. To the west and east was what appeared to be a couple of forests, but Rose was not fooled at all. She knew very well that on the east side of town was a forest swamp while the one on the west was a forest. They continued through Stonewall until they came upon a crowd that was gathering around something.

"Hey look something is going on over there," said Kali pointing to the crowded area.

Rose nodded her head in agreement as she looked over there along with Kali and Jellal.

"Oh no another one," cried a woman in the crowd.

"How awful," said another man in the crowd.

"When is this going to end?" asked another woman in the crowd. "I'm so worried about even letting my children outside the house."

"I don't blame you; it was a child again this time," said another man in the crowd. 

"Oh my poor baby," cried another woman's voice and weeping could be heard.

Rose walked over along with Kali and Jellal before she pushed her way through the crowd rudely.

"Move!" shouted Rose as she pushed a woman and then pushed a man. "Out of the way!"

"Hey no need to shove!" shouted a man with brown hair and green eyes that she just pushed. "Who are you?"

"What is going on?" questioned another man.

"There are a couple of girls here and a man I never saw before pushing their way through the crowd," said the man.

"Let them through," said the man.

The crowd moved out of the way as they made a path for Rose, Kali, and Jellal. Rose was glad for that and looked forward along with Kali who got next to her and Jellal who was behind them. There was a woman with black hair on the ground sitting and crying in front of a statue of a little girl. A long white-haired old man with blue eyes was standing nearby the statue and the woman looking at Rose, Kali, and Jellal. Rose walked forwards with Kali and Jellal following until they got in front of the old man.

"Who are you?" asked the man confused having never seen them before.

"My name is Rose, and we are from Fairy Tail," said Rose before holding up the mission paper. "We got your request and made our way out here."

"Mages from a guild," said the man nodding his head having heard of Fairy Tail. "You have any proof you're from a guild?"

Rose pointed down to just above her pants where her Fairy Tail mark was peaking out of some. The old man looked at it before looking surprised.

"Ummm nevermind don't bother showing me," said the man as Rose nodded her head. "What about the others?"

Kali turned her left hand over showing her black Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her left hand. Jellal rolled up his shirt sleeve showing his dark green Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder. The man nodded his head as he saw that before speaking.

"My name is Mayor Elmor," said the man. "I'm grateful for you to come out here."

"Your very much welcome," said Rose before going over to the statue looking at it, but not touching it.

"Get away!" shouted the black hair woman pushing Rose who didn't budge.

"Clam down Leanna," said Mayor Elmor.

"That's a relief," said Rose.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is a statue!" shouted Leanna. "What is a relief about that!"

"Well it could have been worse," said Rose looking at her. "Be grateful she isn't a pile of rubble or dead."

Leanna's eyes widen in shock as she looked at her before looking down and going back to crying again. Rose turned and looked at the Mayor.

"Is this the only one?" asked Rose.

"Yes, unfortunately, the other ones died," said Elmor looking down.

"Kali, surround the statue with dark earth magic," said Rose. "After that then release it."

"What are you insane!" shouted Leanna.

"Do you want your daughter back or not?" questioned Rose glaring at the woman. "If so then sit there and shut up. Got it?"

The woman went silent as she said that, but was nervous.

"Please do what you can," said Elmor.

Kali nodded her head before looking at the others.

"Alright everyone step away," said Kali.

"Alright move back you all give them space to work," said the Mayor.

Everyone did, and then the Mayor went and helped Leanna away from the statue. The only ones that was nearby was Rose, Kali, and Jellal.

"Alright Kali whenever you're ready," said Rose.

Kali nodded her head and focused then she started using her dark earth magic to surround the statue. While she did that everyone continued to wait silently and nervous. After a while, she managed to surround the girl with her magic.

"Alright now harden it," said Rose.

Kali did so hardening the magic around the girl completely encasing her in a black stone structure. Kali continued to wait for a little while for Rose to give more directions.

"Alright release it," said Rose.

Kali did so and released the magic dispelling the petrifying gaze of the Gorgon as the girl appeared with her eyes closed. Kali caught her before moving her away and laying her down. Rose went over to her before crouching down putting her finger on the side of her neck. Then she nodded her head before looking at Kali.

"Good job Kali," said Rose before turning to the Mayor. "She's fine now; just passed out."

The Mayor came over as well as the woman Leanna before she picked her daughter up. She then looked at Rose before apologizing.

"Sorry," said Leanna.

"It's alright you're a mother after all," said Rose. "Keep her inside and don't let her outside until otherwise said. That goes for everyone else. At this time, everyone is on lockdown."

"Alright you heard her!" shouted the Mayor. "Everyone get to your houses and lock your doors!"

Everyone nodded their heads before they ran towards their houses as well as spreading the word around town. While they did that Elmor turned to Rose and the others.

"How about we go discuss things," said the Mayor.

"Sure lead the way," said Rose.

Mayor Elmor nodded his head before leading them away from the area. Not too much later Rose was sitting on a couch next to Kali while Jellal just stood nearby. The Mayor was sitting in a chair before he spoke up.

"We been having problems with Gorgons for a few years now," said the Mayor. "We don't have any way of fighting back and have lost many children, mothers, and fathers. You though seem to know much about these Gorgons."

"Yes I am a SS class mage of my guild," said Rose nodding her head.

"Ahhh yes the new SS-class that was released to guilds," said the Mayor. "I heard about that. It's amazing that you are an SS-class mage already since it was only a short time they was released. It's reassuring though to hear that. The Gorgons seem to be coming from the east forest."

"Actually it's a forest swamp," said Rose.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Elmor. "The place is covered by fog so you really can't see what it looks inside."

"Fog?" questioned Jellal.

"Yes that's why it's considered an SS-Class mission," said Rose looking at Jellal before looking back at the Mayor. "We'll make sure to deal with these Gorgons. If you don't mind me asking what dark celestial key is the reward?"

"Virgo," said the Mayor.

Rose nodded her head as Kali smiled at having another dark celestial spirt to add to her other ones. 

"I take it you have the reward ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes all three hundred million jewels," said the Mayor before he got up and then left the room for a little while.

The Mayor came back with a briefcase before showing the stacks of money inside. Rose picked it up before scanning through it making sure the amount is correct. Once done she then put it all back before nodding her head.

"Very well," said Rose. "We will make sure to deal with the Gorgons and bring your town peace once more."

"Thank you for coming to help us," said the Mayor.

"You're very much welcome," said Rose. "We are going to get going."

The Mayor nodded his head before showing them to the door. Once back outside Rose, Kali, and Jellal made their way through town before stopping at a spot that was where the statue of the girl was earlier.

"Alright this is what we are going to do," said Rose. "First make sure you have the sunglasses on at all times and don't lose it. If you do, then you'll have to fight with your eyes shut. It's the only thing that will protect you from the petrifying gaze of the Gorgons. You will follow me through the swamp, but remember to stay close as we don't want anyone getting lost. Once we get to the Gorgons, we will have to figure out how many are there. You might not be able to see very well but listen close to directions that are given, and I'll lead you through the fight. We'll need to drag the Gorgons to a more advantageous location where you two can use your earth magic to your advantage. Kali if I say to use lightning then use it so listen close to that. Do you both got that?"

Kali and Jellal nodded their heads as she said that. Jellal pulled his sunglasses out before putting them on. 

"Now let's head over to the east forest swamp," said Rose.

Kali and Jellal nodded their heads at her as she said that. Rose started leading them through the streets with Kali nearby her and Jellal following behind. After a while, they made it outside of town nearby the forest swamp which was close by the town. Not the safest as Gorgons could easily sneak into towns with quick speed just to get their prey. Rose turned to look at Jellal while Kali stayed next to her.

"Wait here for a moment," said Rose.

Kali and Jellal nodded their heads as she said that then Rose took off into the forest swamp. Kali and Jellal waited for a little while before Rose came back out. They looked at her and was surprised to see that her eyes was red instead of sky blue and gold.

"Rose your eyes are red," said Jellal.

"I'm a vampire, so I have vampire sight, hearing, smell, and taste," said Rose. "Anyways the fog is pretty thick so you'll have to keep pretty close at all times."

"Sure thing Rose," said Kali excitedly.

"You're too excited," said Jellal.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Rose. "Now then let's go."

Kali smiled as she heard that and Jellal nodded his head at her. Rose turned around and started walking towards the forest swamp as Kali followed her as close as possible leaving only an inch between them. She wasn't taking a chance of getting lost in the forest. Jellal was behind Kali about five inches as they continued into the forest swamp. Once they got inside Jellal gasped.

"My gosh this is really thick fog," said Jellal. "I can barely see too far ahead of me. I can see Kali, but can't see you, Rose."

"I told you that the fog is thick," said Rose. "Now keep Kali in sight."

"Right," said Jellal getting a little closer to Kali about another two inches and could now see Rose as well. 

Rose continued to lead them through the swamp forest, but they was still on solid ground. Jellal wondered if this was actually a forest, but soon his feet splashed down and sunk into the earth. After that, he didn't question whether or not it was a swamp anymore. As they continued Jellal could feel the swamp water rise higher, and he wondered just how deep it might get. A little farther longer and Rose's voice picked up and by that time the water of the swamp was already three feet deep.

"Kali, take a breath," said Rose.

"Okay," said Kali before taking a breath as Rose took a step farther soon followed by Kali.

Both Rose and Kali dropped underwater wholly submerged underwater. Jellal wasn't able to see them anymore and just continued forward hopefully still following the two of them. He dropped another foot into the water which was now four feet deep. He continued ahead unsure if he was still following them or not. Kali eventually popped her head up breathing, but she knew where Rose was as her hand was touching her leg letting her know she was still underwater. This allowed Jellal to know he was still following them which was a relief to him as he didn't want to be lost in this dangerous place. Kali soon dropped back underwater as they continued and as they did the water continued to drop farther. Soon it was up to Jellal's shoulder, and Kali came up a few times getting breath before going back under allowing Jellal to know that he was still following them. Soon Kali and Rose came back up but did not continue.

"Stay here," said Rose.

"Right," said Kali as Jellal nodded his head.

Rose disappeared under the water as they stood there waiting for a little while. Soon they could hear splashing noises and then a crushing snap of a jaw. Kali hearing the crushing snap of a jaw realized what it was as well as Jellal, but Jellal was unable to do anything. Kali took control as she released dark lightning through the water which hit Jellal as well who was shocked by the lightning. He, however, endured it knowing that this was necessary. There was another splash and the snap of a jaw again. Kali continued to shock the area with dark lightning, and soon the splashing and snaping of a jaw disappeared. Kali stopped shocking the area with her dark lightning waiting to see if everything was alright. Rose soon appeared in the water.

"Rose you alright?" asked Kali worried. "That was a Sharktooth Crocodile wasn't it?"

"Yeah wrestled with it for a little while, but your lightning shock drove it away," said Rose. "I'm fine it didn't bit me if that's what you want to know. Anyways let's continue. Hopefully, we can get to higher ground as Sharktooth Crocodiles stay in the deeper ends."

"What a shocking experience," said Jellal.

"You alright back there?" asked Rose.

"Yeah just fine," said Jellal.

"Okay, but it's going to get deeper most likely," said Rose. "Might want to prepare to take a deep breath sooner or later."

"Right as long as I don't lose you both I'm good," said Jellal.

"Kali, make sure you give him directions with your feet if possible," said Rose. "Just tap him now and then."

"Sure thing," said Kali.

Rose and Kali disappeared under the water again after that as they continued. As they went farther, Kali continued to tap Jellal with her feet letting him know he was still following them. Kali came up a few times to get breath then dropped back underwater, but Rose on the other hand never came up at all. The only time Rose came up was when that Sharktooth Crocodile showed. They continued farther into the swamp before Jellal heard Rose's telepathic message.

 _"Take a breath waters deeper here,"_ said Rose telepathically.

Jellal took a deep breath before taking a step and dropping underwater. They continued underwater as they went farther into the murky swamp. As they continued forward, Kali would tap Jellal with her feet letting him know he was still following them. Jellal and Kali came up for air now and then, but Jellal came up more often than Kali did. When Jellal and Kali came up, Rose did too. Both didn't need to be told what was going on as Rose disappeared under the water again. They stayed there and waited until they heard the splashing and snapping of powerful jaws. Kali shocked the area with her dark lightning electrocuting Jellal as she did, but he just endured it as much as possible. He hoped there wouldn't be too many Sharktooth Crocodiles as he wasn't sure how much more of this electrocuting he could take. Soon Rose came back as the splashing and snapping of powerful jaws disappeared. 

They continued farther into the Murky forest swamp and as they did the water started to rise. This relieved Jellal as he didn't want to deal with more Sharktooth Crocodiles. Soon Kali and Rose joined him as the water got shorter to the point it was only a foot deep. They continued for a little while and as they did the water lessen until they was just stepping on muddy ground. The ground was still soft to the point that you could hear their feet splashing into the muddy ground as they continued. Rose soon stopped, and so did Kali and Jellal. Kali and Jellal remained quiet as they waited for Rose to speak.

"There is three ahead of us," said Rose. "We're going to get their attention. Once we got it, the Gorgons won't let their prey leave easily. That'll give us an advantage as we are going to draw them that way."

Rose pointed to the northeast of their location before continuing.

"Over there we will come out on solid ground giving you two advantage to use your earth magic," said Rose. "Still it's not going to be easy attacking them. You're going to have to pay extremely close attention to their movements. Now then prepare yourselves for a fight."

"Right," said Kali excitedly.

Jellal nodded his head as he got a serious look on his face knowing this will be one of his toughest fights yet. Rose continued with Kali and Jellal following closely behind her. As they continued farther and farther, Kali and Jellal was soon able to pick up a slithering sound coming for somewhere ahead of them. Rose stopped before speaking to the others.

"There they are," said Rose. "Kali yours is at ten o'clock. Jellal take the one at two o'clock. I'll get the one at 12 o'clock. Just attack them and get their attention after that head northeast to the location."

"Got it," said Kali and Jellal.

Rose took off forward as she made the distance between her and the Gorgon. Kali took off to the northwest of her location while Jellal took off to the northeast of his location. They could hear the slithering as they got closer. As Rose got closer, she pulled a punch back before hitting the Gorgon making it fly through the air and crash into a tree, but the Gorgon rebounded looking at its foe. It hissed at her with its snakes for hair. Kali took off towards hers as she crackled with dark lightning and as she got closer she sent out a bolt of dark lightning towards it. The dark lightning hit the Gorgon and got its attention. Jellal also hit his with fire magic getting its attention. The two Gorgons hissed at their foe. Before they could, however, begin with dragging the Gorgons to the northeast, Rose picked up a scent in the air, and her eyes narrowed as she smelled it.

 _"Dang a werewolf and a few of them as well,"_ thought Rose.

Rose knew she needed to take this Gorgon out quickly before leaving Kali and Jellal. Rose ran at the Gorgon unable to be seen by normal eyes than when she got there she grabbed it by the head. The Gorgon bit her in the hand with its snakes as she did, but Rose ignored it and slammed its head in the ground completely smashing it to pieces and killing the Gorgon quickly. Rose quickly turned to Kali and Jellal who was avoiding the Gorgons.

"Kali, Jellal lead them to the location!" shouted Rose. "There's something I have to take care of!"

"What?" questioned Jellal surprised.

However Rose disappeared into thin air leaving both Kali and Jellal on their own. Kali took the initiative of the battle by starting to drag her Gorgon to the northeast and soon meet up with Jellal. Jellal saw her heading northeast and started following closely by her as the Gorgons slithered after them. 

"What is so important to leave us like that?" questioned Jellal.

"I don't know," said Kali. "Let's focus here Jellal we need to deal with these Gorgons first."

"You're right," said Jellal.

While Kali and Jellal did that Rose reappeared where the Werewolves was at barring her fangs and hissing at them. She then started glowing from head to toe with a bright red on the outside and a blackish red on the inside. Immense magic power filled the air from the release of the magic, the ground started to shake violently, and the sky started to turn a bright red. Rose disappeared before reappearing in front of the first werewolf grabbing its head and smashing it into the ground completely shattering it to pieces as blood and guts flew into the air. The force of the crash sent a shock wave through the area, and the ground gave away intensely as a crater was formed in the ground. The sound of the crash ringing loudly through the air. 

Kali and Jellal was continuing to lead the Gorgons to the Northeast when Kali and Jellal both felt an overwhelming amount of magic power. Then they felt the ground start shaking violently before the sky began to turn a bright red. Both of them was stunned from what they was feeling, and the Gorgons seemed to be more interested as well as they began to slither towards the power. This, however, broke Kali out of her stunned state.

"No they're getting away!" shouted Kali before chasing after them.

Jellal broke out of his stunned state before following suit. Kali and Jellal started attacking the Gorgons with dark lightning and fire magic trying to draw their attention back onto themselves. They was eventually successful as the Gorgons soon turned back towards them coming after them. They turned before making their way to the northeast location. 

"What the heck am I sensing?" questioned Jellal.

"I don't know, but the magic power is overwhelmingly intense," said Kali. "I think that is where Rose is at."

They felt the ground shake again and then heard a crashing sound ring through the air. Several howls ringed out in the air.

"Wolves?" questioned Kali as she tried to think of what she knew about Vampires, but all she could remember is what she learned in books, and she wasn't sure if they applied to Rose or not. "Jellal let's hurry. She might be in trouble."

"Agree," said Jellal.

 _"Rose hold on we will be there as soon as we can,"_ thought Kali worried. 

They had to get the attention of the Gorgons again before continuing to drag them farther northeast to the advantage location Rose picked out. Both of them worried about Rose due to the overwhelmingly immense magic power they could feel. This continued for a while before they broke out into a rocky area that was clear of the fog. After that, Kali and Jellal turned towards the Gorgons before they began to fight with them. They started using their earth magic to try and attack them, but the Gorgons was quick and agile like Rose said. Kali, however, was able to see their movements still as they weren't nearly as fast as Rose was. Jellal, on the other hand, was having trouble locating the Gorgon and Kali had to direct him while fighting with her own Gorgon at the same time. This task was challenging due to the fact she had to pay attention to both Gorgons at the same time while fighting. They heard another crash that ringed out in the air, but that gave them the leverage they needed as the Gorgons was distracted. They managed to hit the Gorgons, but the Gorgons was still not down. 

Kali sent some black stones at the Gorgon encasing it in a rocky formation before shattering the rocky formation. Still, the Gorgon was not down as it continued the fight. Jellal was also having trouble with his own Gorgon as well, trying to hit it and avoid getting bitten at the same time. Kali slammed her foot into the ground making black stone pillars rise and smash into the two Gorgons pinning them between the stone pillars. Then she smashed them both doing damage to the Gorgons, but they was still not finished. At the same time, she could still hear the crashing sounds and bangs in the air from inside the forest. Kali knew she didn't have time to waste and need to get to Rose's location quickly. 

"Alright now your just making me angry and that's a bad thing," said Kali, but before Kali could begin to use her magic, the Gorgon went flying through the air.

Kali didn't know what happened until Rose appeared glowing bright red on the outside and dark red on the inside. Kali looked shocked as she saw that, and so did Jellal. Rose, however, didn't stop there as she took off towards the Gorgon and throw a punch at it ultimately sending her fist straight through the Gorgon. After that, she floated in the air looking at the Gorgon.

"I had enough of you!" shouted Rose.

The other Gorgon floated in air next to the other one. Then Rose raised her right hand, and the two Gorgons started to get bigger and bigger until they exploded in a bloody shower of rain. Rose floated down to the ground still glowing bright red on the outside and dark red on the inside. The aura soon faded as the sky went back to normal and the overwhelming magic they felt disappeared completely. Rose continued to look forward with her back towards Jellal and Kali. Jellal was about to say something, but Kali beat him to it.

"Rose?" questioned Kali confused. "You was holding back this whole time?"

Rose turned and looked at her for a minute before replying, "So was you."

"What you knew?" asked Kali.

Rose tapped her head before speaking, "I have esp telepathy and can even read minds."

Kali pouted and looked down ashamed that she held back on her, but also upset that Rose held back on her as well.

"Allow me to introduce myself officially," said Rose as Kali looked back up at her and Jellal looked at her as well. "My name is Rose Anastasia Bloodmane. I am a 710-year-old vampire. What I'm about to tell you is top secret and classified information under no circumstance can you repeat what you hear. Understood?"

Kali and Jellal nodded their heads as she said that.

"My magic is Blood Magic, Blood-Make Magic, Take Over 'Blood Soul,' Blood God Wolf Slaying, Yin Yang Magic, and Requip magic," said Rose. "I'm the head of the Round Table."

Jellal's eyes widen in surprise as he heard that in shock that the head of the Round Table was the one that joined Fairy Tail. 

"Do you know where my Great Gramps is?" asked Kali.

"I do," said Rose. "I'll take you to him if you want, but don't speak anything to anyone about it understood?"

Kali nodded her head as she said that and her eyes lit up in excitement at being able to meet her Great Grandfather.

"Good," said Rose.

Kali, Rose, and Jellal vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile later on at the Guild, it was already starting to get late as the sun went down. Lucy was sitting at the bar counter worried before turning to Mavis.

"First, you don't think anything went wrong do you?" asked Lucy. "I thought Rose, Kali, and Jellal would be back by now."

"Maybe it takes more than one day," said Mavis. 

"I suppose that is possible," said Lucy sighing.

"I know your worried, but I'm sure they are in capable hands," said Mavis.

Suddenly the guild wall was crashed through, and everyone turned and looked over to see Kali, Rose, and Jellal standing there. Kali had her own wolf fur coat now that she was wearing. Her wolf fur coat was black just like Rose's was. Ellie saw that and ran over to her along with Breeze.

"No way, you got a wolf fur coat too!" shouted Ellie.

Kali smiled as she heard her say that before replying, "Yeah we got enough from the job, so we did some shopping."

"Looks like you had fun," said Mavis.

Kali nodded her head as she said that.

"I'm glad to see you made it back alright," said Lucy. "It would have been nice to know you was doing some shopping."

"Sorry about that," said Rose. "It was a last minute thing, so we didn't have much time to inform anyone."

"So how did the job go?" asked Mavis.

"It went well," said Rose. "Completed it without a problem."

"That's good to hear," said Lucy.

"See," said Mavis, "and you was worried for no reason."

Lucy sighed as she heard that. Rose smiled and walked over to her seat at the table where she and Kali usually sit at. Jellal went over to his table before sitting down and started talking to Erza. Kali went to the bar counter before she got a glass of boar blood which made most of the others in the guild shiver. After that, she went over to Rose before handing it to her. Then she sat down, and they started talking to each other again. Ellie and Breeze even ran over to the table before climbing on top of it and joined in as they talked with Rose and Kali.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Fairy Tail: A New Generation. It took me a little while to finish this chapter, but eventually, I managed. I actually lost the information I previously wrote and had to start over. Rose finally did her first mission for the guild along with Kali and Jellal which was pretty interesting. It was a disappointment that Kali wasn't able to take out one of the opponents, but don't worry she will eventually. We got to find some information about Rose and just exactly who she is too, but there is still some mystery with that which won't be revealed until later on. Kali finally got to visit her Great Grandfather, but I didn't put it in the story. There is a reason for that which will be revealed later on. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the character, but I do own the story as well as the OC's.


	5. Team Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Kali, and Jellal came back to the guild, but what adventures will they get into next? Well the only way to find that out is to continue reading as we follow Fairy Tail through the adventures.

It's been a month since Rose, Kali, and Jellal went on that mission and a few things have happened during this time. Everyone in the guild was in and out going on missions of their own. The only ones that haven't gone on any missions for the last month was Rose and Kali who sat at the table talking to each other. Ellie and Breeze went on a few easy missions, but other than that they was most of the time at the guild. Lucy didn't go on missions anymore these days as she helped out at the guild along with Mavis. Mira even went on missions now and then leaving Kanana to tend to the bar counter in her absence, but for the most part, she was at the guild more often than not.

Ellie and Breeze admired Rose so much now that they would be seen wearing pants that came up to their hips just across their butt cheeks and a crop tank top shirt that came up just above their belly buttons. They could be seen wearing Rose's black wolf fur coat at times and reluctant to give it back. Kali, on the other hand, wouldn't give her black wolf fur coat up to anyone no matter what and always had it on even when she was sleeping. Lucy and Mavis have been going through the missions looking for SS class missions. Laxus, on the other hand, was going on Guild Master meetings which was more frequent than back in X784 and X791. This was because dark guilds have been spawning at an increasing rate out of nowhere in the last fifteen years. No one knew why there was an increase in dark guilds as of late. Other then that not much has happened over the last month.

At the current time, most of everyone was at the guild. Kali and Rose was sitting at their table talking to each other with Nightwing on Rose's left horn. Ellie and Breeze was sitting at the bar counter drinking a strawberry milkshake with their butt cheeks hanging out from their pants. Lucy was also drinking a strawberry milkshake of her own having taken a break from looking through the missions, and Mavis was sitting nearby watching the others in the guild. Nova, Grayson, Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, and Thora was in a brawl with one another. Wendy's daughters other than Breeze was all out on missions. Wendy was out on a mission of her own with Carla, Lisanna, and Meredy. Gildarts still hasn't returned from his previous mission as of late. Erisha was out on her own mission and hasn't returned yet. Other than that everyone else was at the guild doing their own thing.

Mira came back and sat down a glass and bowl of boar blood in front of Ellie and Breeze. Ellie requested that a little while ago after getting their strawberry milkshakes. Seeing the glass and bowl of boar blood, Ellie climbed down along with Breeze then Mira handed them the glass and bowl of boar blood. Ellie and Breeze took it before they made their way over to Rose and Kali's table. This was nothing new as Ellie and Breeze would always get a glass and bowl of boar blood just to get a chance to talk with Rose. Lucy watched them walk over there before sighing.

"They admire her so much," said Lucy.

"Well I'm not surprised she is an SS class mage," said Mavis. "So it was more than likely bound to happen."

"Agreed," said Lucy before smiling. "It's nice they have someone to look up to."

"Indeed," said Mavis nodding her head in agreement.

Rose was busy talking to Kali when Ellie and Breeze got to the table.

"Rose here," said Ellie holding the glass out.

Rose turned and looked at her before smiling.

"Well that is so kind of you," said Rose taking the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ellie blushing from the compliment along with Breeze.

Rose took the bowl from Breeze as Nightwing eyed it.

"I'm sure Nightwing will be very grateful," said Rose.

As if to answer her Nightwing flew into the air before flying around Ellie and Breeze's head excitedly and happily. Rose sat the bowl down on the table and after flying around Nightwing landed before drinking out of the bowl. Ellie and Breeze went and got their strawberry milkshakes before they came back and put them on the table then they climbed up onto the table sitting on top of it. They continued to talk to Rose after that taking drinks now and then from their strawberry milkshake. Rose talked between Kali, Ellie, and Breeze while taking drinks out of her glass.

Soon the guild doors opened up, and Erisha walked in carrying a horn of her latest catch. She put it down before giving off a dark aura making the dragon slayers freeze, and almost everyone look at her. Rose and Kali ignored her as they continued to talk with each other. Nova, Grayson, Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, and Thora was hugging one another in a group.

"I have returned where is Master Laxus?" questioned Erisha.

"Welcome back Erisha the Master is at a conference right now," said Mira.

"I see," said Erisha. "Are Nova, Grayson, Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, and Thora here?"

"Aye," said Nova and the other dragon slayers.

Erisha turned and looked at them as she heard that.

"Oh hey there Erisha," said Grayson nervously. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye," said Nova and the other dragon slayers.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the seven of you getting along so well," said Erisha. "However it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends," said Grayson.

"Aye," said Nova and the other dragon slayers.

"Nova, Grayson, Gracen, Ethan, Bolt, Adhira, and Thora I need you to do me a favor," said Erisha. "While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the Master before acting, but he's not here, and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The six of you are some of the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

"Why what is going on?" asked Mavis curiously.

"While I was traveling I overheard some shady people talking that has me worried," said Erisha.

"Shady people?" questioned Lucy. "What do they look like?"

"I don't know they was covered with black cloaks so I couldn't tell what they looked like," said Erisha. "All I heard is a few things like Oblivionwrath, day of reckoning, and something about having found the Sword of Ruin."

Rose stood up quickly with the glass in her hand glaring at Erisha and giving off an ominous aura that had everyone shivering in fear even Kali, Mavis, and Lucy. Everything was silent before Rose's voice spoke up.

"Erisha, are you sure they said Sword of Ruin?" asked Rose darkly.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm p-p-pretty sure," stuttered Erisha nervously.

The glass in Rose's had shattered in her grip.

"I'm officially making my own team called Moonlight," said Rose darkly. "Kali, Ellie, and Breeze you three will be in this team. We leave now. Understood?"

Kali, Ellie, and Breeze unable to speak nodded their heads. Before anyone could say another word, they disappeared into thin air along with Candy. Everyone was still stunned for a little while before Mavis and Lucy recovered.

"That was unexpected," said Mavis. "I never felt such a dark aura before."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Lucy before looking at the guild doors. "Wait you don't think she's going after those shady people do you?"

Lucy looked at Mavis worried since Breeze and Ellie went with her.

"Most likely," said Mavis nervously.

Lucy paled as she heard that and she knew that there was no one in the guild that could bring them back. Except for maybe Mavis, but with Rose's teleportation, she could evade her easily.

Meanwhile, Rose, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy appeared outside of the train station. Rose went and got tickets for the four of them since Candy didn't need a ticket. Then she came back and handed them to the other three. Ellie and Breeze took their tickets, but Kali did not at first.

"Alright I'll join you're team and go with you," said Kali, "but afterward I want a rematch."

"Sure," said Rose smiling at her as her fangs peaked out of her mouth.

Kali smiled glad to hear that before taking her ticket. Then the five of them got on the train a little after that not wasting any time at all. Once they was on the train, they found a compartment before they sat down. There was silence for a little bit before Kali spoke up.

"So what is the Sword of Ruin anyway?" asked Kali looking at Rose.

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy looked at Rose as she asked her that.

"The Sword of Ruin is a Havion," said Rose.

"Havion?" questioned Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy confused.

"Havion is a relic from the heavens that is imbued with magic powers from long ancient past," said Rose. "The Sword of Ruin is one of these embued with the power of chaos magic and has the power to destroy a town the size of Magnolia completely. However, the Sword of Ruin comes at a great price. The longer the person has the sword in their possession the shorter their lifespan will become to the point that they will completely die, but that is not all either. Once they die, their spirit is completely destroyed along with it."

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy gasped in surprise and horror as they heard that, but Kali, on the other hand, wasn't so surprised.

"Who would want such a thing?" asked Kali. "That's completely barbaric."

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy nodded their heads in agreement as she said that.

"Only someone insane that doesn't care about themselves or others," said Rose. "Unless..."

Rose cut herself off as she started thinking to herself, but Kali looked at her as she did along with Ellie and Breeze. Kali looked like she wanted to say something but refrained from doing so, but Rose noticed it.

 _"Yes, Kali?"_ asked Rose telepathically.

 _"Unless what Rose?"_ asked Kali.

 _"Unless they are getting help from the undead or vampires,"_ said Rose.

 _"You think they are getting help from the vampires?"_ asked Kali.

 _"Most likely unless one of them knows death summoning magic,"_ said Rose.

 _"What is the complete version of this Sword of Ruin Rose?"_ asked Kali.

 _"The Sword of Ruin is a Havion, one of Ragnarock's chaos creations,"_ said Rose.

 _"Should we have let Ellie and Breeze come?"_ asked Kali. _"Don't get me wrong they're strong in their own way, but still this could get pretty dangerous."_

 _"They will be alright,"_ said Rose. _"Ellie is a good celestial mage and Breeze is a good support; she can keep her safe. Besides, they both look up to me and admire me so much that I felt bad for leaving them out on the last mission. I won't let anything happen to them even if I have to use Heavens Tears. I already know what they are up to, but I'm going to have to play stupid otherwise I'll draw a lot of attention to myself. We better break off, or they will start getting suspicious."_

 _"Agreed,"_ said Kali.

Through all that Rose was still acting like she was thinking to herself before sighing.

"Hmmm," said Rose. "I can't seem to figure these idiots out. Well, no use thinking too hard. For now, we'll head to the barren canyon before making our way farther north from there. Maybe we will run into them if we have some luck."

Ellie, Breeze, and Kali nodded their heads as she said that. Candy just looked at her and wondered if Rose was stupid, but didn't speak it for fear of the girl's wrath.

"Maybe we should have waited to get more information from Erisha," said Ellie.

"Well it's too late now," said Candy. "So the only thing we can do is try to find them. Although it's a little disappointing we didn't get more information."

Ellie, Breeze, Kali, and Rose nodded their head in agreement with that. The last two acting it out making sure not to say too much. The train continued on towards the next station, but Rose and the others weren't going to head to the next station. Instead, they was going to have to teleport out of the train on the way to the next station as the train passes right over the barren canyon.

"Rose couldn't you like teleport us to the barren cannon?" asked Ellie.

"I could, but if we wind up being seen they would know about the ability," said Rose.

"Oh you got a point," said Ellie.

After that, they continued to sit there in silence as they waited to get to their destination. Kali was excited at the idea of fighting again, and she was hoping that this time she would be more help to Rose. Ellie and Breeze was excited to be going on the mission as well and wanted to prove themselves worthy to Rose. Candy was trying to figure out if Rose was really stupid or not, but she couldn't figure it out. Soon Rose sent a telepathic message to Kali.

 _"Kali the train is going to be derailed soon,"_ said Rose. _"Get ready for that as I won't be able to act until after."_

 _"So they are here,"_ said Kali. _"How many is there?"_

 _"I'm counting fifteen of them with two of them being vampires,"_ said Rose.

 _"I'll be waiting for your directions,"_ said Kali.

After that, they continued to wait as the train continued, but soon it started picking up speed.

"What?" questioned Rose surprised.

"The train it's moving faster," said Breeze.

"Yeah, but what is going on?" asked Ellie confused.

There was an explosion ahead of them that destroyed the railway. Candy looked out at the railway before speaking.

"Oh no the railway is destroyed," said Candy.

"Oh no we are going to crash!" shouted Ellie and Breeze as they hugged each other.

"We're going to have to jump," said Rose. "Candy you take Breeze out of the train. Ellie and Kali come over here I'll hold on to you both as we make our jump."

"Right," said the others nodding their heads.

Rose went to work at prying the door open with her hands making a hole in it with just pure strength. After that Candy grabbed Breeze before flying out of the train. Kali and Ellie came over to Rose who picked them both up each in one arm.

"Prepare yourself for a long fall, but try not to worry," said Rose.

"Right," said Kali and Ellie.

Rose ran and jumped out of the train falling through the air off the train tracks as the train continued on. Ellie shut her eyes preparing herself for impact. Kali, on the other hand, looked around enjoying it. The train flew off the railway that was destroyed a little while ago before descending and exploding at the same time Rose crashed into the ground sending a crashing sound out through the barren canyon. The sound of the train exploding drowned out the sound of the crashing that Rose made. Ellie felt the impact and opened her eyes to see they was in a big crater. Rose put Kali and Ellie down then they made their way up the crater. Breeze and Candy came over to the side of the crater looking down to see the others was alright and climbing up the big crater that was made. After they got up to the top Rose looked at the others before speaking quietly.

"We need to be quiet and move to a different location," said Rose quietly. "They may have noticed us."

"So they are here after all," said Candy. "How lucky can we get?"

"At least we know where they are now Candy," said Breeze.

"Right so what is the plan?" asked Candy. "You do have one right?"

"Nope," said Rose.

Candy sighed and sweatdropped at how stupid Rose is.

"We will move out of the way and then make our way to them," said Rose.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" asked Candy looking at Rose like she was stupid.

Rose, however, ignored her as she started walking away with Kali following her.

"Can you believe how stupid she is?" asked Candy to Ellie and Breeze.

"I think she's awesome," said Ellie as her eyes lit up.

"I agree," said Breeze as her eyes lit up as well.

Candy sighed as she heard that before speaking, "She leaves without getting information, then she plans just to run right in."

"Well it's better than nothing," said Ellie as Breeze nodded her head.

Ellie and Breeze ran after Rose. Candy watched them go before sighing as she saw it.

"What is there to admire about her?" questioned Candy to herself.

Candy then flew after them.

A little later they was grouped in an area farther away from the train wreckage leaning against a rocky structure. Ellie and Breeze had to catch their breaths, and even Candy had to catch her breath. Kali and Rose, on the other hand, was fine and waited for the others to recover. While they did Rose started going over her plans with Kali telepathically.

 _"Alright Kali I'm going to go over the plans,"_ said Rose. _"We are going to rush in. When we do, I'm going to ask them what they are up to. They won't be truthful about that and will lie about it, but none the less I'll act like I believed what they said. The two vampires will take off, and I'll send Breeze and Ellie after them. When I do that two more of them will go after them while the others will stay behind to fight us. The two that will go after Breeze and Ellie will be strong, but they'll be able to handle it just fine. Oblivonwrath will set up an ambush here and keep us busy while they go on. They're going to cast an invisible force field to keep us trapped in this area. After all the others are dealt with we will then have you use your crush to get out of the force field. Once we do, I'll bring us close by their location, and we will start by taking out the first vampire. The second one will continue on to their location which is the meeting site of the Guild Masters. I'll send Breeze and Ellie after them, but they will not be able to catch up in time. The vampire will make it to the site, but your father will interrupt her as he is leaving the meeting site. We will have finished the first vampire off by that time and teleport nearby with Breeze and Ellie. After that, I'll then confront the last vampire alone by myself."_

 _"As long as I can get the chance to fight then everything is fine,"_ said Kali.

 _"You'll get plenty of action in this one,"_ said Rose. _"I'm leaving most of the ones at the start to you and just going to watch even if they hit me. I'm also leaving the first vampire to you as well; however, I'm making sure they are not left alive at the end no matter what. Understood? I think the other three finally recovered."_

Rose and Kali turned to look at Ellie, Breeze, and Candy that was standing nearby having recovered finally.

"Alright listen up," whispered Rose.

The others moved closer to her as they gathered around her to her what she had to say including Kali even though she already knew the plan. Candy looked at her think that maybe she had a plan of some sort.

"They are just up ahead," whispered Rose. "We are going to rush right in."

Candy sighed having heard that. Ellie and Breeze eyes lit up in excitement wanting to prove useful to Rose and glad to be on a mission with her.

"Breeze stay with Ellie at all times and work together with her," said Rose.

Breeze nodded her head as she said that along with Ellie.

"Alright prepare yourself for confronting Oblivionwrath," whispered Rose.

The others nodded their heads before they prepare themselves as much as possible. Then they started moving forwards through the area as they got closer to where Oblivionwrath is currently at. Ellie, Breeze, and Candy followed Rose and Kali who was leading the way. As they got closer, they could hear the others in Oblivionwrath talking.

"Finally the day of reckoning is among us," said a female voice.

The others in Oblivionwrath cheered as they heard that.

"We got company," said a male voice.

Rose, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy rushed into the area. There was fifteen of them that was around the area. Ellie and Breeze gulped nervously as they saw that, but continued to be brave. Kali remained quiet as she continued to look at them. Candy just continued to look at the members of Oblivionwrath around them a bit nervously. Rose, however, remained calm as she looked at the members. Some of the members of Oblivionwrath was female while the majority was male. Two of the members was cloaked in black cloaks that hide their face and body from few. One of the black-cloaked members had a rusty sword in their hand, but the sword looked nothing more than a rusty old weapon. Candy noticed it but didn't see what was so dangerous about a rusty sword.

"What is this a kids playground?" asked one of the men. "I'm so scared now."

The others started laughing as they heard that except for the two shadowed ones.

"Oblivionwrath what are you up to?" questioned Rose ignoring the laughter.

"Mahahahaha!" laughed one of the black-cloaked members that was male. "That should be obvious, shouldn't it? Just think of where we are and the places around us?"

"Huh?" questioned Rose acting confused. "What do you mean?"

The members of Obvilionwrath laughed as she said that thinking this girl was completely stupid. Candy also looked at her like she was completely stupid as well. Kali continued to stay silent looking at the members waiting for the fighting to start. Breeze waited as well nearby Ellie while Ellie was thinking to herself.

"Wait isn't the town Springcall just up ahead," said Ellie.

Candy looked at her glad that she was smart enough to get it. Rose gasped as she heard that.

"What?" questioned Rose. "No, you can't."

"Mahahahaha," said the black-cloaked man. "Of course I could."

"Donovan, Lilith," said one of the members. "Go on ahead we'll hold them."

"Right," said the black-cloaked man before they turned and took off.

"Ellie, Breeze go after them!" shouted Rose.

"Right," said Ellie and Breeze.

The two started to go after them along with Candy, but as they did some of the members that heard that came at them.

"Oh no you don't, little kids," said one of the members.

Unfortunately, he was sent flying by Kali through the air. Kali turned to Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

"Go now," said Kali.

The three nodded their heads as they took off after the other two. One of the members turned to two more before speaking.

"Meriaga, Yahedo," said the man. "Go after them."

"Right," said the two before they took off after Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

Kali continued to stand there as she looked at the other members while Rose stood nearby watching. The members looked back at the other two that was left.

"Mahahaha!" laughed one of the members. "Look at the other girl she's scared."

The other members laughed as well before one of the women said something.

"Let's give her a hair cut," said the woman.

Two of them rushed towards Rose while Kali continued to look at the others that was surrounding around her. As the woman got near Rose, she tried to cut her hair with her magic, but the magic went right through the girl's hair and body. She was suddenly sent flying into the other member as they flew into the air before crashing through a stone structure.

"What the?" questioned one of the members noticing that.

"I must say I thank you for picking such a place like this," said Kali, "Because now I don't have to hold back."

Kali released her overwhelming magic aura around her as the ground shattered and some rocks started to levitate off the ground. The members was shocked at sensing the strong magical aura as Kali was surrounded by a whitish magic aura similar to that of Gildarts.

"N-N-No it can be," said one of the members recognizing the girl. "Black hair and black eyes with immense magic power. It's the Dark Goddess!"

Everyone that heard that started shaking, but soon gained their nerves as they began throwing magic at Kali which was utterly destroyed by her magic. Seeing this and that Rose was not doing anything, but standing there the members decided to ignore Kali and go for her. As they closed in, they started to try to attack her only for their magic to pass right through Rose. Only Kali knew what happened as she saw that. The other back up nervously as they looked at Rose.

"What is she a ghost?" questioned one of the members.

The others was unsure, but they didn't have much time to think about that when they was sent flying through the air towards Kali. Kali stomped on the ground sending dark rocky pillars up that slammed into them. The ground where she stomped at gave away under her magic power. Kali remembered how Rose looked during the last battle. Rose's aura looked a lot different while Kali's looked a lot more like Gildarts. Instead of expanding outwards like Gildarts did, Rose's magic aura surrounded close to her body with a bright red on the outside farther away from her body and a blackish-red on the inside closer to her body. Kali didn't know if she could do the same thing or not and even if she could she didn't know how to go about doing so.

 _"Kali, don't take your eyes off your opponents,"_ said Rose telepathically. _"In order to do what I did it is possible, but it takes a lot of focus and concentration. You also need to stay calm at all times as well. This isn't the best time for you to do it. Instead of focusing on your crush magic switch out to something more lethal. Something that can actually cause death."_

 _"Understood then I'll just use my dark lightning and dark earth magic,"_ said Kali.

Kali's aura faded as the others looked at her unsure what to think, but Kali started sparking with dark lightning all around her body. She was still giving off a great amount of magic as she looked at her opponents. Then she disappeared in dark lightning towards them getting in close before hitting them, kicking them, and electrocuting them. After that, she landed before slamming her foot into the ground sending more dark rocky pillars at them that slammed into them crushing them. Kali then encased them in a rocky formation before smashing it with her hands causing severe damage. She didn't stop there as she continued to send dark lightning and dark earth attacks at them. After a while, the men and woman was laying defensively on the ground, but Kali did not stop attacking them as she continued. She stomped her foot into the ground smashing more dark rocky pillars into them as well as using her dark lightning to fry them. Soon the battle was over, and Kali had completely finished off the others. Rose walked up to Kali before speaking.

"I'll take it from here," said Rose.

Kali nodded her head as she said that and Rose looked at all the dead bodies that was littered around the area. They started to float in the air then Rose raised her right hand which began to glow with a blackish-red aura. A moment later the bodies of the members of Oblivionwrath started to get bigger and bigger before they exploded in a bloody shower of rain throwing blood, guts, and bones all around them in the air. Rose nodded her head before using her levitation magic on herself and Kali making the blood that landed on them levitate of them and land on the ground. After that, Rose turned to Kali before speaking.

"Burry everything so it looks normal here," said Rose.

"Right," said Kali nodding her head.

Kali went to work as she buried everything with her earth magic. Once done everything looked just like it did earlier when they got there except now the bodies was completely buried under several tones of barren rock and dirt. After that, Kali turned and looked at Rose before speaking.

"So how about the others?" asked Kali quietly.

 _"They're in a fight and holding their own,"_ said Rose telepathically. _"The vampires are about to cast the invisible force field. They already picked up on the fact that I'm a vampire and know that I picked up they are as well, but they still think I'm stupid. It should be soon, just about after Ellie and Breeze get close to them that the force field barrier will be put up. They will have already figured out by then that their goal is actually to kill the Guild Masters as a message that the day of ruin is among us."_

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Fairy Tail A New Generation. I do hope you like this chapter. Some of you might notice a similarity in this chapter to that of the Lullaby arc against Eisenwald. It does have some things that are in common with it, but at the same time, it's also different as well. The main objective of Oblivionwrath is a little different than that of the Eisenwald guild. Also, you will notice that this time the Magic Council is doing nothing unlike with the Eisenwald Guild, and there is a reason for that as well. I also change the place that it was taking place at as well, but that is because of the general story. So even though there are some similarities, there are also some differences as well in this chapter. Anyways I figured this chapter got long enough and I wanted to save more of what happens for the next chapter. I'll see you all on the next chapter, and I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the story even with some grammar issues. Don't worry though I do plan to go back and fix some of these in the story. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the story and the OC Characters.


	6. Bravery, Destruction, and No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Oblivionwrath is still ongoing, but can the others manage to stop the them? What will happen next during the fight against Oblivionwrath? Well there is only one way to find out and that is to read as the story continues.

Meanwhile, a little earlier while Rose and Kali was left behind Ellie, Breeze, and Candy was making their way quickly through the barren canyon after the two members of Oblivionwrath that escaped. As they continued they heard some crashing back where Rose and Kali was at before they felt an immense amount of magic power, but they knew that it was Kali using her crush magic. They didn't stop as they closed the distances towards the two members of Oblivionwrath that was ahead of them a little way, but as they continued Breeze felt an attack and changed direction as she grabbed Ellie. A little later a lot of sand was kicked up as there was a small explosion kicking up dust and dirt. Breeze stopped before putting Ellie back down then she turned along with Ellie and Candy looking back behind them to see two more members of Oblivionwrath that caught up to them. Ellie got in a battle stance as Breeze got behind her ready to support her as needed and Candy stayed nearby Breeze for support. 

"Mahahahaha!" laughed the man. "What do we have here? A couple of kids far away from home and a furball."

"Who are you calling a furball!" shouted Candy red in the face from anger.

"Mahahahaha!" laughed the man. "I'm not scared of you flying furball!"

Candy went to go after the guy, but Breeze held her back.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" shouted Candy in anger.

Breeze, however, didn't let her go. Ellie continued to look up at the two and although she was nervous she remained strong.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" questioned Ellie.

"Mahahahaha!" laughed the man. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to answer you. My name is Yahedo Night. As for why we are doing this it's simple. The destruction of everything. The end of the world."

"My name is Meriaga Blym," said the woman. "Now come to you're doom!"

"I won't let you harm anyone!" shouted Ellie. "Especially not the people of Springcall!"

Ellie then reached for a key before she started to chant.

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" shouted Ellie as she summoned Cancer. "Go get them Cancer!"

Cancer who appeared a little later took off towards his opponents. 

"Mahahaha!" shouted Yahedo. "A giant crab! Well, how about this! From the graveyard of the afterlife rise once more into the world of the living!"

Dark circles appeared all over the area then skeletons rised up all around them blocking Cancer from getting in close to the man and woman. He was surrounded on all sides by at least one hundred skeletons. Cancer started fighting them trying to get through them, but there was way too many. Some of them was coming at Ellie, Breeze, and Candy. Breeze saw that and started using her own magic as she cast armor on herself, Ellie, and Candy. Ellie took her Fleuve d'étoiles off her side as she was ready for battle.

The skeletons continued towards them and as they did Ellie started hitting them with her whip destroying them and making them turn into a pile of bones. Cancer was still working on trying to take on the other skeletons, but he was being overwhelmed by them and got hit several times. The skeletons that was defeated soon started reforming again and continued the fight. 

"Mahahahaha!" laughed Yahedo and Meriaga together. "Foolish kids! You can't defeat what is already dead!"

Ellie was doing her best trying to keep the skeletons away from them as she kept hitting them, but this was taking a toll on her. Cancer wasn't doing much better either as he got hit several times by the skeletons. Even though they took some skeletons down, they just reformed and kept coming for more. Several skeletons got in before swing at Ellie, Breeze, and Candy sending them flying before crashing into a rocky structure as they was hit. Cancer was unable to go on and disappeared in a golden light back to the spirit world.

Ellie got back up along with Candy and Breeze with only minor scratched on their bodies. The skeletons was coming at them again, and Ellie needed to do something quickly. She needed something with strength, so she grabbed another Celestial key before chanting.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" shouted Ellie.

Taurus came out a little later before looking at Ellie.

"Oh so cute!" shouted Taurus.

"There is no time for this!" shouted Ellie annoyed at Taurus. "We're in a fight!"

Taurus turned and looked at the skeletons that was coming at them. As they got close, he swung his axe sending the skeletons flying through the area. Taurus then charged at more skeletons as he started taking them down several at a time, but again the skeletons just continued to reform, and Taurus was soon surrounded like Cancer was. Other skeletons came towards Ellie, Breeze, and Candy. Breeze seeing this used her sky dragon slayer enchantment magic to help out as she started chanting.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier!" shouted Breeze, but she didn't stop there either as she soon chanted another. "O strength of arm to cleave the heavens! Arms!"

Several lights surrounded Ellie and Taurus after that. Ellie and Taurus then started taking out the skeletons around the area with quick speed and strength. Meriaga noticed that the skeletons was being defeated easier and looked at Yahedo before speaking.

"You skeletons are getting defeated," said Meriaga.

"Don't matter," said Yahedo.

No matter how many Skeletons that Ellie and Taurus took down the skeletons just continued to reform and come back for more. Ellie was sweating at the intensity of the fight from opening two celestial gates as well as fighting. Taurus was also not doing to good as the fight continued. Soon Taurus was sent back to the spirit world after exhausting himself too much. Ellie noticed that standing nearby Breeze and Candy who was floating and sweat dripped down her face. Ellie then dropped to her knee.

"Ellie," said Breeze worried.

 _"I don't know if I can go on,"_ thought Ellie.  _"I'm at my limit, and even my mother was only able to summon three spirits when she was younger."_  

"Mahahaha!" laughed Yahedo and Meriaga together breaking Ellie out of her thoughts.

"Pathetic weaklings!" shouted Meriaga. "Just look at yourselves you are having trouble fighting. You don't even get it. It was never our intention of going after the humans in Springcall."

"What?" questioned Ellie, Breeze, and Candy surprised.

Ellie sent more skeletons away from them with a sloppy move.

"Just think about it what is going on at this moment," said Yahedo.

Ellie continued to think for a little while before it hit her and her eyes widen in fear.

"No you're going after the Guild Masters!" shouted Ellie. 

"Give the little kid a cookie!" shouted Meriaga laughing along with Yahedo.

"Not that you all can do anything about it," said Yahedo.

"Now time for you're doom!" shouted Meriaga as she sent wind magic at Ellie.

Breeze knew that if she didn't do something, then they will be defeated here and now. So she rushed to Ellie and pushed her out of the way taking the brunt of the attack. There was an explosion of light as wind blew all around them.

"Mahahahaha!" laughed Meriaga and Yahedo. "That little girl had to take the hit."

Soon though they heard a sound and looked back at where the explosion took place. Both of their eyes widen in shock at what they was seeing as the little girl was sucking in the air from the attack.

"Oh crap, don't tell me," said Meriaga. "A dragon slayer!"

"I got her!" shouted Yahedo sending the skeletons after Breeze.

Ellie got back up looking at the skeletons that was coming.

 _"No, I can't stop now,"_ thought Ellie.  _"If I stop now then Father and the other Guild Masters will be in trouble! Everyone is counting on us! I need to summon another spirit, but who?"_

Ellie continued to think for a little while before deciding on Aries, but a golden glow appeared, and Loke showed up.

"Princess, I'll take it from here," said Loke.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Ellie at Loke. "Forget it. We don't have time for this. Please, Loke, I'm counting on you."

Loke nodded his head as he turned towards his opponents. He knew that Ellie admired Rose, that she was glad to be in Team Moonlight, and that she wanted to prove that she is useful to Rose. The skeletons was still after Breeze, so Loke took off quickly before sending the skeletons flying back away from Breeze. 

"Damn it!" shouted Yahedo. "Almost had her!"

Loke took off towards the skeletons that was guarding Yahedo before he started taking them down one after the other. Meriaga seeing that threw wind magic at him, but Breeze ran towards her before kicking her in the head sending her flying back. 

"Don't worry about this. I got it!" shouted Yahedo. "Just focus on the little kid!"

"Right," said Meriaga.

Loke continued to take several skeletons down one after the next making them fly around the area. As he did that Meriaga and Breeze attacked each other, but Breeze was hit in the head and sent flying through the air crashing farther away. The skeletons that Loke took down reformed not long after. Ellie was also fighting trying to keep the skeletons from touching her and Candy with her whip having gained a second wind and now knowing the cost she wasn't going to stop fighting. 

"Mahahaha!" laughed Yahedo. "No matter what you do the end will still be the same."

Loke heard that and Breeze got back up from her spot. She knew that if they wanted to win she was going to have to use her enchantments again, so she started chanting.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier!" shouted Breeze as Meriaga flew towards her to hit her again, but Breeze was able to avoid it thanks to the enchantment around her appearing in a different spot as she continued her next enchantment. "O strength of arm to cleave the heavens! Arms!"

Breeze, Loke, and Ellie glowed different colors as Breeze cast the enchantments on them. Loke feeling the enchantments looked at Yahedo.

"Yes I figured that much," said Loke before he took off avoiding the skeletons or sending them out of his way as he closed in on Yahedo.

"OH NO!" shouted Yahedo.

Meriaga heard that and looked over to see Loke getting closer towards Yahedo. She turned before attempting to throw wind magic at Loke, but she was attacked unexpectedly as Breeze got in close to her before inhaling. Then she called out her attack.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" shouted Breeze as a seal appeared before her attack was unleashed on Meriaga at close range.

At the same time, Loke had managed to clear his way through the Skeletons and Ellie was still keeping the Skeletons away from her and Candy. As he got in close, Loke called out his attack.

"Regulus!" shouted Loke as his fist glowed.

Loke's attack hit Yahedo who was sent flying through the air before crashing into a rocky structure. As that happened, his skeletons disappeared allowing Ellie and Candy to be free from having to fight more of them. Meriaga didn't get a chance to defend herself as the sky dragon roar crashed into her pretty hard. She was sent flying before crashing into another rocky structure. After that Breeze, Ellie, Loke, and Candy grouped up together as they thought they had finished their job with those guys.

"Loke, Breeze, Candy," said Ellie. "Let's go. We need to stop the other two."

"Right!" shouted Breeze, Loke, and Candy.

Loke picked Ellie up and put her on his shoulder while Candy grabbed Breeze. They took off through the barren canyon heading for the other members of Oblivionwrath. As they left the area the two that was just defeated picked their battered selves back up.

Meanwhile, at the Guild Masters' Meeting Laxus, Sting, Bob, Ooba Babasaama, and Goldmine was still discussing situations around a table. 

"So you still have no idea how strong a SSS class mage is?" questioned Sting to Laxus.

"No, unfortunately, I don't think anyone has ever seen a SSS class mage before," said Laxus sighing. "Anyone figure out how the dark guild are spawning at such an increased rate lately?"

"I tried to have some members look into that," said Bob, "but so far we found out nothing."

"So we still have no idea why so many dark guilds are spawning lately," said Goldmine. "It's like the dark guilds just randomly pop up."

"Yeah and I hear Fairy Tail has become more destructive as of late," said Bob. "Might want to get that under control, Master Laxus."

"I would if I could, but you know how Kali is," said Laxus.

"Still won't listen to you?" asked Bob.

"No and now we have Rose," said Laxus.

"That's the girl that recently joined that you said was a SS class," said Sting looking at him.

A bird flew into the guild master meeting heading towards Laxus. Laxus looked over at it wondering what it was about. Once he got the letter, he opened it as a picture of Lucy appeared.

"Hi dear, glad to see you made it to the meeting safe and sound," said Lucy and Laxus noticed she looked worried. "You won't believe what happened. It may just be the greatest thing that happened in Fairy Tail yet the most worrisome as well."

"Huh?" questioned Laxus worried.

"Rose made her own team called Team Moonlight with Kali, Ellie, and Breeze," said Lucy. "Anyways sorry to bother you, but I thought I should let you know."

Laxus' eyes widen in shock, disbelief, and worry as he heard that. He knew the damage that Rose and Kali could do alone, and the fact they teamed up with Ellie and Breeze was worrisome at best. There was no telling the dangers that they would get into let alone the destruction.

Back where Ellie, Breeze, Loke, and Candy was at. They was continuing forward towards where the other two members of Oblivionwrath is. While they did that Meriaga Blym and Yahedo Night who got back up couldn't believe that a bunch of kids got the best of them. They soon took off after Ellie, Breeze, Loke, and Candy who was farther ahead of them. The chase continued as Ellie, Breeze, Loke, and Candy got closer to Donovan and Lilith while not knowing that Meriaga and Yahedo were following them. As Ellie, Breeze, Loke, and Candy got closer, they came to a barren pathway that led to Springcall. The members Donovan and Lilith who was still hidden under their black cloaks was standing there looking ahead at them.

"Well if it isn't the little rats!" shouted the man known as Donovan.

"How dare you!" shouted Loke angry as he rushed at them with Ellie on his shoulder.

"Go, Loke, Go!" shouted Ellie. "Go get them!"

Breeze was flying nearby them thanks to Candy as she headed for Donovan and Lilith. As they drew closer though they crashed into something invisible before they was painfully thrown back into the ground harshly.

"Mahahahaha!" laughed Donovan and Lilith together as they saw that.

"Foolish rats," said Lilith. "We got more important things to do."

Donovan and Lilith turned before they ran off extremely quickly. The others, on the other hand, wasn't doing so great. Loke was sent back to the spirit world upon crashing into the ground extremely painfully. Ellie had coughed up blood out of her mouth upon impact with the ground and couldn't move at all. Candy wasn't doing much better either as she was knocked out. The only one that was able to stand back up just barely was Breeze as she went over to Candy and picked her up. She then made her way to get to Ellie who she knew needed her.

This took some time, but eventually, she managed to get back up out of the crater she was put in before making her way over to where Ellie was at. When she looked down in the crater and seen the condition Ellie was in, she quickly made her way down the crater as fast as possible in her condition even ignoring the aches and pains. Once she got to Ellie, she put Candy down nearby her before she started using her healing magic on them. This took a while before Ellie felt much better and smiled at Breeze. Candy was also feeling much better as well, but they had little time to rejoice in that.

"There you little kids are!" shouted the voice of Yahedo.

"You won't be getting away from us this time!" shouted Meriaga.

Ellie stood back up looking up at the two that was coming down the large crater that she formed from the crash. Breeze was too exhausted even to try standing up, but even so, she still got back on her feet trying to keep strong. Ellie knew she couldn't use Loke anymore because he already fought and she knew Breeze was in no condition to fight. So now it came only down to her, but all of a sudden Rose and Kali appeared right in front of them. This made Meriaga and Yahedo gasp, but they did not stop their attacks any less. Rose turned around before she took off disappearing from normal sight as Yahedo and Meriaga stopped and looked around for the stupid girl. 

"Where did she go?" questioned Meriaga.

"I don't know," said Yahedo. "She was just right... Guahhhh!"

His words was cut off as Rose appeared with her fist right through his chest. Meriaga turned to look at him before gasping.

"What the..." however her words was caught in her throat as Yahedo started to get bigger and bigger before exploding in a bloody shower of rain.

Blood, guts, and bones was sent all around the area. Rose left hand that was sent through Yahedo was light up with a white light that surrounded her fist. Kali was not surprised, but Ellie, Breeze, and Candy gasped in shock and horror at seeing the blood, guts, and bones fly all over the area. Meriaga looked horrified as she saw that but still did not care as she started throwing wind magic at Rose. The wind magic crashed into Rose several times as Meriaga continued to throw magic at Rose, but soon she stopped. When the area cleared up Rose was still standing there unharmed from the attack with her back to her. Then Rose turned around looking at Meriaga with red eyes instead of the sky blue and golden eyes that she had earlier. Meriaga noticed this and gasped in shock.

"Y-Y-You!" shouted Meriaga. "You're not human! You're a vampire!"

Rose disappeared from sight again making Meriaga look around for her, but A moment later she was sent flying through the air. Then she was sent a different direction. After that, she was sent another direction. Rose reappeared in front of her standing there waiting. Meriaga was able to slow herself down before she flipped herself over landing on the ground. She turned to Rose and looked at her.

"Please I beg of you," said Meriaga. "I'm sorry. I'll leave and never bother you again."

Rose disappeared from sight, and Meriaga looked worried as she looked around the area.

"Please I beg!" shouted Meriaga.

Rose, however, knew that this was a complete lie. A moment later Meriaga's body was split in half from the waist down completely cleaving her in two. Meriaga hit the ground as Rose appeared her right leg drenched in blood. A black ball of light appeared in Rose's right hand, and a white ball appeared in her left hand. Meriaga looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Please no! Don't! Stay away! I beg of you! Help me!" shouted Meriaga pleading for mercy, but Rose had none.

"Yin Yang Explosion!" shouted Rose.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Meriaga as Rose slammed her hands into the ground.

An intense blinding black and white sphere of light engulphed the area where Meriaga was at. The attack was a lot strong than the previous one that she used on Kali. Ellie, Breeze, and Candy had to shield their eyes from the attack unable to look at it. Kali, on the other hand, remained calm as she stood nearby watching as she looked at the light not shielding her eyes from it even though she couldn't see. The intense blinding black and white sphere of light died down that engulphed the area. Ellie, Breeze, and Candy looked back to see that Meriaga was completely gone with nothing left of her remaining. Rose didn't stay standing there for long as she turned around and quickly made her way back to the others.

"We need to hurry," said Rose. "The others are already ahead."

"Rose your eyes," said Ellie shocked.

"I'm a vampire, so I have vampire sight, hearing, smell, and taste," said Rose. "As well as other abilities a vampire has."

"Oh right," said Ellie nodding her head before turning. "There seems to be some kind of barrier. We need to do something though father in the other Guild Masters are in trouble."

"Yes I know," said Rose.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Ellie, Breeze, and Candy looking at her.

Ellie then thought of something and grabbed a key, but before she could do anything, Rose stopped her.

"What are you doing Ellie?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to have Virgo dig us out of here," said Ellie.

"No that will be useless," said Rose. "The invisible force field doesn't just stop at ground level. It goes completely underground surrounding its target in a 360-degree sphere. Even if you was to dig you would just hit the invisible force field which wouldn't do us any good."

"What do we do then?" asked Ellie confused. "We got to do something."

"Kali, take the force field down," said Rose.

"Right," said Kali.

Kali went to work at taking the force field barrier down and soon they was entirely out of the force field barrier.

"Alright let's make haste," said Rose. "Get ready to jump to nearby where the last two members are."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that and Kali got ready as well. They all disappeared before reappearing right behind Donovan and Lillith, but a little farther away. After that, the five of them took off as they rushed towards the other two. The other two who noticed them coming towards them and turned to look at them.

"Dang rats got out," said Donovan. "Lilith, go on. I'll take these four rats."

"Right," said Lilith before she turned around and took off towards the Guild Master Meeting in Pinegrasp which was the next town over.

"Ellie, Breeze go after her!" shouted Rose.

"Right," said Ellie and Breeze.

They took off along with Candy as they went to go after the woman.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Donovan as he took off fast unable to be seen by Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

However, he was sent flying through the air by Kali before crashing into the ground. His hood fell off revealing black hair.

 _"Kali, remember to be surprised that he's a vampire along with the rest,"_ said Rose. 

Donovan turned to look at Kali with red eyes barring his fangs at her.

"You're a vampire!" shouted Kali gasping acting shocked and surprised.

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy hearing that turned around to see that Donovan was a vampire and had red eyes and fangs just like Rose did. They gasped as they saw that along with Kali and Rose. Donovan looked at Kali to see she was surprised before looking at Ellie, Breeze, Candy, and then he turned and looked at Rose.

 _"What she surprised for? She should have known,"_ thought Donovan.  _"Maybe she's stupid, and her senses aren't as good. Most likely a low-rank vampire. Whatever doesn't matter."_

 "Doesn't matter you fools will not get past me!" shouted Donovan.

Donovan took off quickly, but Kali noticed he was not moving as fast as Rose was. She was able to follow his movements as he raced towards Ellie, Breeze, and Candy who was frozen in place in shock. Kali, however, cut him off as she flew at him kicking him in the head sending him hitting the ground. She then turned around looking at Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

"Ellie, Breeze, Candy get a move on!" shouted Kali.

This seemed to snap them out of it as they turned back around before continuing after Lilith. After a little while only Kali, Rose, and Donovan was left. He got back up before looking at Kali while Rose was standing nearby with her hands down.

"Well seems your friends got away," said Donovan. "Oh well, they won't make it in time. You stand no chance of stopping us."

"Well, we will see about that," said Kali.  _"I'm going to test to see how hard he can hit and how quick he is a few times."_

"Mahahahaha!" shouted Donovan. "Well, it doesn't matter if you or the pathetic vampire goes first. After that, I will then take out your little friends."

Kali stuck her tongue out at him as he said that making him angry. Donovan ran at Kali with quick speed before hitting her in the head making her fly through the area and crash into the ground. Kali got back up, and Donovan chuckled darkly as he ran towards her again hitting her several time before kicking her in the air. Then he jumped into the air before kicking Kali again making her crash back into the ground as the ground gave away making a small crater. Kali got back up as she looked back up at Donovan.

 _"So not as strong or fast as Rose,"_ thought Kali.

Donovan saw Kali look up at him and rushed towards her before throwing a fist forwards at her, but Kali dodged it before hitting him in the stomach sending Donovan flying and crashing into the ground. Donovan got up and looked at Kali shocked and surprised she was able to dodge that and hit him.

"You can see?" questioned Donovan.

"You're not very fast," said Kali. "Your attacks aren't very strong either. I have been hit far harder than that before."

Donovan was surprised to hear that as he looked at Kali before he started chuckling darkly. Donovan then threw fire magic at Kali, but she completely destroyed it with her bare hands by using her crush magic. Donovan looked shocked as he saw that before throwing a bigger blast of fire magic at Kali. Kali, however, destroyed it with her crush magic again. Donovan gasped as he looked at Kali surprised.

"W-W-What are you?" questioned Donovan.

"Just a human," said Kali before she started sparking with dark lightning.

Donovan saw that and chuckled darkly before holding his arms out to the side.

"Give me your best shot!" shouted Donovan.

Kali shot dark lightning at him which hit him, but Donovan was unharmed by it, and he started laughing as he looked at Kali.

"Stupid girl. Vampires are immune to paralysis," said Donovan.

Donovan rushed towards Kali, but as he got close, Kali slammed her foot into the ground making black stone pillars shoot up and crash into Donovan. Donovan was pinned between the black stone pillars, but soon the pillars was smashed. 

"Silly girl those pillars are not going to stop me!" shouted Donovan.

Kali, however, didn't stop as she launched her next attack at Donovan which was Supreme King Black Rock Crush which encased him in black stone before he could get out Kali acted fast crushing the stones with her magic which would do massive damage to most people. Donovan was hit by the attack and hurt some but wasn't hurt as much as other people, but soon after he regenerated. Kali saw that and wondered how she was supposed to defeat such a creature if he keeps regenerating. Rose saw that and sent a telepathic message to Kali.

 _"The only ways a vampire can be defeated is by beheading and crushing the brain, removing their heart from their body and crushing it, or by being bitten by a werewolf,"_ said Rose.  _"Otherwise they will continue to regenerate every time they sustain damage. Another word you're going to have to hit him hard enough to actually send your fist through his chest and rip out his heart before crushing it or take off his head before crushing the brain."_

Kali continued to look at Donovan as she heard that, but hearing that and doing that was two different things. She didn't have the strength to remove his heart from his body and crush it or take his head off and crush it.

"Mahahaha!" shouted Donovan. "You see I'm invincible. There is no way you can hurt me. I'm completely indestructible."

Kali knew she was backed into a rock and a hard place. Her crush magic wouldn't be enough to finish the job and neither would her other magic as well. She knew she was going to need Rose's help with this one. Rose knew it and disappeared from her spot as Donovan's back was turned to her.

"Guahhh... W-W-W... Bll..." Donovan started spitting out blood out of his mouth as Rose's fist was lodged in his back.

Donovan turned around to see the vampire girl from earlier, and his eyes widen.

"No, it... blla.." Donovan coughed out more blood out of his mouth.

Rose pulled her fist back extremely fast ripping Donovan's heart out in an instant. Rose then crushed Donovan's heart in her hand as his body hit the ground. Then she stomped on his head crushing in with force as brains and blood splattered all around the area. Soon after that Donovan's body exploded in a bloody shower of rain as Rose raised her right hand that glowed with a blackish-red magic. After that, the blood all over and the remains of Donovan disappeared into thin air. Kali didn't question where Rose sent him to as she ran over.

"Let's get going," said Rose. "The others will need us."

"Right," said Kali.

Meanwhile as that all went on, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy continued after Lilith, but they was having trouble catching up to her as she was leaving them behind.

"This isn't good," said Breeze. "She's far ahead of us and keeps making the distance farther. We'll never make it in time."

"We need to try," said Ellie. "Daddy and the other Guild Masters are in trouble."

They continued to keep going as fast as they can, but in the end, they was not gaining on Lilith at all. They was starting to lose hope.

Meanwhile a little while later, Lilith got to her destination in Pinegrasp as she saw the building the Guild Masters was having their meeting. She noticed someone nearby who was looking up at the stars.

"Hey there," said Lilith.

The blonde man turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" asked the blonde man looking at Lilith to see a rusty blade in her hand.

 _"Wait this is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail isn't he? What was his name again? Lexio? Levuto? Lemmo? No, No, ummm... Aaaah, Laxus that's right,"_ thought Lilith as she noticed the man. "Want to see a trick?"

"A trick?" questioned Laxus looking at the stranger suspiciously. He noticed the rusty blade but didn't think anything of it.

Suddenly Rose, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy appear in the area and started forward, but Bob, Sting, Goldmine, and Ooba tried to stop them.

"Hey you need to let us get through," said Ellie.

"Shhh," said Bob. "Don't worry; Master Laxus got this under control."

"Yes it's a good one," said Lilith.

"Well, I should be going, but I suppose a small trick won't hurt," said Laxus.

 _"Perfect,"_ thought Lilith.  _"They won't even know what hit them until it's all over."_

Lilith raised the sword in the air, but Rose saw enough from behind Ellie and the others that the Guild Masters was stopping. Rose disappeared before she reappeared nearby Lilith hitting her in the head and sending her flying through the air crashing into the ground farther away. A crater was formed in the ground from the sheer force of the attack. Laxus blinked before looking nearby him to see Rose standing there looking forward at the girl.

"Rose," said Laxus surprised.

The girl got back up before walking back up out of the crater looking at Rose. Lilith had red eyes and light purple hair as she bared her fangs at Rose.

"What the?" questioned Laxus shocked seeing that.

"She's a vampire too!" shouted Ellie, Breeze, Candy, and Kali shocked. The last one acting like she didn't know. Rose, however, didn't act surprised this time as she looked at the girl.

The Guild Masters looked at them as they said that.

"What?" questioned Sting, Bob, Goldmine, and Obba. "Vampire."

"Isn't that girl next to Laxus the one he was talking about that is SS class?" asked Sting.

"It is," said Bob.

Lilith continued to look at Rose before speaking.

"Stupid dirty rat vampire! How dare you get in my way!" shouted Lilith.

"What did you call me!?" shouted Rose as her eyes glowed red. "You're nothing, but a rogue vampire. I'll never let you harm anyone."

Everyone that was watching and listening was confused as to what they said because they was not speaking any human language that they knew of.

"What did she say?" questioned Sting confused.

"I don't know," said Bob. "I never heard this language before."

"Apparently they both can speak it," said Goldmine. "Whatever language it is."

It then hit Ellie as she heard that, "It must be the language of vampires."

"Language of Vampires?" questioned the Guild Masters looking at Ellie.

"That would make sense," said Kali. "After all, they're both vampires."

Laxus was continuing to look at Rose nearby him, and the girl over on the other side confused as to what is going on. Lilith looked at Rose before laughing like she was insane.

"Doesn't matter. With..." Lilith then looked down at her hand before gasping. "No, where did it go?"

Lilith started looking around for the rusty sword before finding it farther away, but still nearby. She took off towards it, but before she got to it, Rose appeared out of nowhere and kicked her in the head sending her flying back and crashing into the ground harshly. Another crater was formed from the impact, but Lilith didn't seem that fazed by it as she got back up. Rose turned back to the others before speaking.

"Go! Get out of here now!" shouted Rose.

"W-W-What?" questioned the Guild Masters confused.

"Alright come on!" shouted Kali as she started to try to get the Guild Masters to go, but they wouldn't leave.

"Mahahaha!" laughed Lilith. "If you think I'm going to let your friend go then forget that."

Lilith then took off towards Ellie extremely fast to the point that Laxus, Ellie, Breeze, Candy, or any of the other Guild Masters could see her, but as she got near Kali who was able to see her kicked her in the head sending her flying back before crashing into the ground. Suddenly everyone that was there disappeared into thin air. Lilith got back up before looking over at where the others was at only to look surprised.

"What? Where did they go?" questioned Lilith.

"Far away from here," said Rose speaking vampire language. "Like I said I'm not going to let you hurt anyone. Not now, not ever. You made a mistake trying to get your hands on the Havion. It's now time you pay the price!"

"Shut up! I'll crush you!" shouted Lilith. "Then I'll crush those weakling rats!"

Lilith ran at Rose getting closer to her before throwing a fist, but Rose dodged it to the side before sending a knee to her stomach and then grabbed Lilith by the hair dragging her across the ground. Then she kicked her making her fly through the area before crashing into the ground making another crater appear. Lilith got back up before she climbed back out of the crater looking at Rose. Rose released her overwhelming magical aura as she started glowing bright red on the outside and blackish-red on the inside. The sky turned to a light red color from the release of Rose's overwhelming magical aura. Lilith looked shocked as she looked at her. She could sense the amount of magic in the air. Once the magic was released, Rose looked back at Lilith before she disappeared. Lilith started looking around for her everywhere, but could not see her, and she knew she couldn't use her force field magic as it takes a little while to use it. Rose reappeared as she threw a fist at her head.

"Blood God Wolf Iron Fist," said Rose before her fist slammed into Lilith's head sending her flying before crashing through several trees.

From the force of the hit, there was a bang that ringed out through the area before there was the sound of crashing. Several trees crashed into the ground. Lilith gasped from the hit as she felt blood run down the side of her head from the force of the attack. She stood back up before clenching her fist tightly as she looked forwards at Rose who continued to walk towards her. The Havion just beyond her reach clear on the other side. 

Meanwhile, the Guild Masters, the town folks of Pinegrasp, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy appeared in the barren canyon farther away from Pinegrasp. They all continued to look around confused as to what happened except for Laxus, Kali, Ellie, Breeze, Candy, and the Guild Masters.

"So this is her teleportation?" questioned Sting.

"Yes, but I didn't think she was capable of using it in long distance," said Laxus.

Suddenly they all felt an overwhelming magic power stronger than anything else they felt. The sky started to turn a light red with only the farther area's in the distance still blue. The only area's of the sky that turned light red was from Pinegrasp all the way through the barren canyon. Kali was the only one that knew what the magic power meant, but none the less looked just as surprised as everyone else. She, however, was only acting like she was surprised.

"D-D-Do you sense all that magic?" questioned Sting shocked.

"Y-Y-Yes," stuttered Bob stunned from feeling all the magic.

"T-T-that magic it's intense," stuttered Goldmine.

"I never sensed so much magic before," said Laxus.

"I-I-I haven't either," said Obba.

"T-T-That magic it's overwhelming," stuttered Breeze as Candy nodded her head unable to speak.

"Oh no, it's coming from where Rose is!" shouted Ellie worried.

"What!" shouted the Guild Masters as well as everyone else.

The only one that didn't shout was Kali, but she looked at her none the less.

"Rose she could be in trouble," said Ellie worried.

Laxus looked at her as she said that before making a decision.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Laxus. "If Rose is in trouble then we need to help her even against such a strong person."

"Right!" shouted the other Guild Masters in agreement along with Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

"She may be stupid, but I still wouldn't want anything to happen to her," said Candy nodding her head.

Laxus heard that and looked at her confused, but ignored it when he heard a bang ring out and then a crashing sound. 

"Alright everyone let's get going," said Laxus.

"No wait!" shouted Kali as she got in front of everyone spreading her arms out. "Don't go. If we go, we will be just in the way. It will just make more of a problem for Rose."

"B-B-B-But Sis if we don't help then what will happen to Rose?" asked Ellie worried.

"She's right," said Laxus. "We need to do what we can to help."

"What about the town people? Someone needs to stay here to look after them," said Kali trying to stop them from going.

"Hmm... you bring up a point," said Laxus nodding his head. "Alright, Bob, Obba, and Goldmine you three will stay here and help the town people. Sting you will come with me. Ellie, Breeze, Candy, and Kali you stay here with them."

"Awe, but daddy," said Ellie.

"No Ellie it can be too dangerous for you," said Laxus.

"What?" questioned Kali. "No, wait if you go then you'll just make it harder for Rose."

"I'm going," said Laxus.

"Same here," said Sting.

"If you think we are not coming, Master Laxus, you're sadly mistaken," said Bob.

"That's right," said Obba.

"I'll stay here and look after the others while you all do that," said Goldmine.

"Right," said Laxus. "Let's move out."

The Guild Masters took off as they made their way. Kali sighed internally as she looked back at the area they disappeared. She then took off after them quickly along with Ellie, Breeze, and Candy while Goldmine wasn't paying attention to busy helping the townsfolk of Pinegrasp.

Meanwhile back where Rose and Lilith was at they both continued to look at each other for a little while before Lilith ran forward and tried to hit Rose several times, but Rose dodged them with ease before giving her a knee to the stomach and then hitting her in the head making Lilith slam into the ground as chunks of the ground flew into the air from the force. Rose then went to stomp on her, but Lilith rolled across the ground making Rose miss her and stomp into the ground. The ground gave away under the force of the stomp making a crater. Lilith got up and went for the sword that was nearby, but she was kicked in the head by Rose making her fly through the air before crashing into the ground. Rose called out her next attack as Lilith got back up.

"Blood God Wolf Howl," said Rose.

A blast of light red on the outside and blackish-red on the inside came out of Rose's mouth as it continued towards Lilith extremely fast. Lilith was hit with the blast as it continued to drive her back crashing through the building of the Guild Masters meeting and tearing through it as it continued farther into the town. Soon the attack died off, but a good chunk of the town, as well as the build for the Guild Masters, was utterly destroyed. Rose looked at the sword while Lilith was gone before making it disappear into thin air. Then Rose disappeared before she reappeared in the city where Lilith was at in a crater.

Lilith was pretty wounded from that attack, but the time that Rose was gone allowed her to regenerate herself recovering her. Lilith got back up only to get kicked in the head sending her flying crashing through several buildings in Pinegrasp. Lilith got back up before she rushed back at Rose throwing a fist, but her fist crashed into Rose's making a bang ring out, and the ground gave away under the force of the attack. The two started to do hand to hand combat around the town of Pinegrasp making bangs and craters form in several places. After a little while of this, Lilith went to hit Rose only for Rose to dodge it and Lilith to get kneed in the stomach. Then Rose hit her in the head making her crash into the ground with force as part of the ground was destroyed from the blow. Rose then stomped down on the ground, but Lilith dodged it as she rolled across the ground avoiding the stomp. Another crater was formed from the force of the stomp that Rose did. Lilith got back up before rushing back at Rose throwing a punch, but she was sent flying before crashing through more buildings. Rose then called out her next attack.

"Blood God Wolf Howl!" shouted Rose as she released her attack.

The blast of light red on the outside and blackish-red on the inside came out of Rose's mouth as it continued towards Lilith ripping through the town buildings and ground. It hit Lilith as it continued to drive her back crashing through more buildings in Pinegrasp and back through the building of the Guild Master Meeting. Rose reappeared in the area again as she looked forward at the crater that was formed in the area. The rusty sword reappeared laying where it originally was at. Lilith got back up and climbed out of the crater as she looked at Rose. Rose, however, sensed the others was getting closer to their location and knew they would arrive in only a little while. She felt them as they headed back here even though she sent them away. Rose's aura disappeared as she went back to normal looking at Lilith. Lilith saw this and was confused as she looked at Rose.

Rose and Lilith then rushed at each other before their fists clashed making a bang ring out in the area and the ground gave away underneath them. After that, they continued to go around the area throwing fists and kicks at each other as well as blocking each other's kicks and fists. This continued as the others was heading back towards them for a little while then the two of them broke apart as they landed on the ground.

Just then Laxus, Sting, Bob, and Obba came out into the clearing to see Lilith and Rose staring each other down, but their mouths dropped open from the sheer destruction that was around the area. The ground from where the Guild Master meeting was at to the town of Pinegrasp was utterly covered in craters, there was a couple of trenches that was dug into the earth that went from the area where the Guild Master Meeting started all the way into the Town of Pinegrasp, several buildings was utterly destroyed in the city of Pinegrasp including the building where the Guild Master meeting was at, trees was down in the forest apparently knocked down. There was countless destruction everywhere.

Rose and Lilith rushed back at each other ignoring the others that was there throwing fists and kicks at each other that either collided or was blocked. Bangs ringed out throughout the area and craters formed from the collision of the fight. These two kept going at it for a while when Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy finally caught up.

"Finally caught up," said Kali sighing.

Laxus heard that gasped before turning back around with the other Guild Masters.

"Kali, Ellie, Breeze, Candy?" questioned Laxus. "What are you doing here?"

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy looked nervous as they took a few steps back from Laxus. Kali, however, just ignored him as she looked around the area at the destruction in damage. 

Rose and Lilith broke off as they looked at each other, but Rose hearing what Laxus said looked over to see Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy there along with the other Guild Master. Lilith saw that Rose was distracted and noticed the others, but she decided to take her change with Rose instead of going after the others. Lilith rushed towards Rose before hitting her in the head making Rose fly through the area and crash through several trees from the force of the attack. There was a crash from several trees as well as a louder one most likely a crater. 

"Oh no, Rose," said Ellie worried.

"I knew coming back here was a bad idea," said Kali sighing. 

"We should go help her she could be hurt," said Breeze.

Lilith, however, heard that and rushed towards Breeze fast then the others could see her. The only one that did see her was Kali who sent her flying back crashing into the ground. Lilith got back up before rushing towards the sword.

"Oh no!" shouted Ellie pointing at the sword.

"Oh dang it!" shouted Kali. "Not good."

"What it's just a rusty sword," said Sting confused.

Rose, however, appeared and Lilith went flying before crashing through the trees knocking more of them down as they crashed into the ground. Another loud bang could be heard again. 

"She's alright!" shouted Ellie happily.

Lilith, however, came back standing there looking at Rose before she started speaking, but this time it was not vampire language.

"You and I both know this battle can go on forever," said Lilith. "With both of us having regeneration neither side can win this fight."

Laxus and the other that heard that gasped in surprise. Kali wasn't so surprised though. Laxus wanted to know something, so he spoke up.

"Rose stop this," said Laxus.

Lilith turned and looked at him distracted wondering why he wanted her to stop. Maybe he felt like giving up or something. Well didn't matter once she had the Sword of Ruin everything will fall in destruction. Lilith, however, was so distracted and lost in thought she didn't notice Rose as she ran towards her. Rose's fist went through her body.

"Guahh... Bla..." Lilith coughed out blood as she looked at Rose in front of her. "Nooooo! Please, I beg of you! Stop!"

"She's begging," said Sting.

Laxus nodded his head before speaking, "Rose, that is enough! Let her go!"

Rose, however, ignored him as she looked at Lilith.

"Noooo!" shouted Lilith. "Stop! Let me go! Please, I'll leave! Have Mercy!"

Rose, however, had none and quickly ripped her fist out of her. In her hand was Lilith's heart which she ripped out of her body. Lilith body hit the ground on her knees as blood splattered all around the area and leaking onto the ground.

"No... please," said Lilith before coughing out blood out of her mouth.

Rose, however, had no mercy at all. Rose completely crushed Lilith's heart in her hand then to add more insult to injury she completely kicked Lilith's head with such force that her head came clean off her body. After that, Rose walked over towards her head and then stomped on it with such force that the ground gave away under her making another crater as blood and brains splattered the area as well as shards of broken bones. Rose walked away leaving the remains of Lilith left behind as the rusty sword vanished into thin air. 

Laxus and the other Guild Masters that seen this was in shock. Ellie, Breeze, and Candy was also in shock as they saw it. Kali wasn't in shock at all as she saw it several times already. Laxus was angry as he saw Rose walking back towards them as she got closer Laxus shouted at her.

"ROSE! HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Laxus his voice booming across the area. "SHE WAS BEGGING FOR HER LIFE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW MERCY!"

Ellie, Breeze, and Candy looked scared as they heard that, but Kali, on the other hand, wasn't. She just ignored it as she heard it. Rose seemed to ignore it as well as she passed right by him and continued on her way. Laxus, however, ran after her grabbing her by the arm, but Rose turned back giving off an ominous aura that made Laxus, the other Guild Masters, Ellie, Breeze, and Kali shiver in fear. Rose was glaring at Laxus with red eyes which made him take his hand off her. Rose turned back around before walking away.

"Kali, Breeze, Ellie," said Rose. "Let's go. Our objective is finished here."

The three of them nodded their heads lost for words while the Guild Masters was frozen in fear. Rose continued walking away with Kali, Ellie, Breeze, and Candy following after her. As they got farther away Rose's ominous aura disappeared allowing the other four to walk normally. Laxus soon took off after them while the other Guild Masters was frozen in shock. After a little while of the others gone the Guild Masters snapped back out of it before deciding they should go talk to the rest of the townsfolks of Pinegrasp. 

Once the area was cleared Alice and Makarov appeared in thin air. They went about clearing the area of the dead body making sure nothing was left of Lilith and that she was completely gone for good. Then they disappeared in thin air again.

After a long and silent time on the way back with Laxus remaining quiet along with everyone else except Kali who continued to talk to Rose on the way back. They finally made it back to Magnolia after a day or two. 

"Alright finally back!" shouted Kali as she ran off excitedly towards the guild.

Rose smiled as she saw that before she ran off after her towards the guild. Laxus and the others ran off after them as they headed back to the guild. Once they caught up though there was a crowd of guild members lined up on each side with Kali and Rose standing in the center looking at each other. Laxus ran over before speaking up along with Ellie, Breeze, and Candy.

"What they was serious about that?" questioned Candy.

"Serious about what?" asked Laxus looking at her.

"Well Kali challenged Rose to a rematch," said Candy.

"She what?" questioned Laxus nervously.

Lucy heard him and looked over before speaking, "Oh hey honey, how the meeting go?"

"A complete disaster," said Laxus frowning.

"Really?" questioned Lucy curious as to why that was.

"Kali really isn't going to fight her is she?" asked Laxus nervously.

"Yeah she is," said Lucy nodding her head, but noticed the nervousness that Laxus had. "Why is there a problem with that?"

Laxus was about to say something but was cut off by Kali speaking.

"Alright Rose this time I'm not holding back on you!" shouted Kali.

"Wait, Kali, if you do that then," said Mavis worried.

"Sure," said Rose smiling as she looked at Kali.

Mavis gasped, and Lucy looked nervous as she heard that.

"Wait a moment Kali," said Lucy running over there. "This isn't the best.."

"Let's go," said Rose.

"Alright!" shouted Kali as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Lucy noticed that neither of them was listening to her, but before she could say anything, both Kali and Rose rushed at each other ready to strike. Before either of them could land a hit, the fight was interrupted by a Council Messenger. Kali and Rose was broke apart before the match even got underway.

"This fight is over," said the Magic Council Messenger. "May I have your attention, please. I come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"Seriously?" questioned one of the guild members.

"Why would the council send her here?" asked another member of the guild.

"As a result of Oblivionwrath a member of your guild has been charged with several accounts of criminal property damage," said the Magic Council messenger. "Rose Bloodmane you are under arrest!"

"What!" shouted the other guild members.

Kali was bored and went to the guild before falling asleep at the table that she always takes with Rose. After that everyone else returned to the guild while Rose was taken away by the Magic Council Messenger.

"What she do?" asked Lucy who was sitting at the bar counter.

"Completely destroyed the Pinegrasp Town," said Laxus. "Several trees from the forest was knocked down, buildings destroyed, craters in the ground, two trenches running from where the Guild Master meeting was at all the way to the town."

Lucy and Mavis was surprised as they heard that. 

"That's not even the worst of it," said Laxus before leaning in and whispering silently. "She completely murdered one of the members even when she was begging for her life."

"What!" shouted Mavis enraged and angry.

Everyone turned and looked at them as they heard that, but Kali still didn't wake up from her sleep.

"How could she?" questioned Mavis.

"The Council sure going to go hard with that," said Lucy sighing.

Meanwhile, Rose was being led through the Magic Council with magical cuffs on her hands. She continued to be led through the Magic Council until they got to a room where Rose was put in front of the Magic Council.

"This courtroom will now come to order," said a woman voice.

"Before us is the defendant Rose Bloodmane," said the Council messenger. "Please take a stand Miss Bloodmane."

"Rose Bloodmane," said Draculos. "You stand before the Council to answer to charges from the incident involving the Dark Guild Oblivionwrath. These charges include immense damage to Pinegrasp Town and the railway leading to Springcall. Not to mention the disappearance of the Dark Guild Oblivionwrath which wasn't doing anything wrong. Due to the fact, their bodies are..."

Draculos was completely cut off by the Council doors opening up as Hisui walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at it including Rose, but Rose already knew who it was.

"Draculos what have you done!" shouted Hisui angry.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty?" questioned Draculos confused and surprised.

Hisui ignored him as she walked forward until she was in front of Rose and then bowed as she got down on one knee and bowed her head.

"Please forgive them," said Hisui.

"Hisui," said Rose.

"How dare you show disrespect to the Queen of Fiore!" shouted Draculos angry.

"Draculos silence!" shouted Hisui. "Show some respect! You have no idea who you are talking to! Be grateful she hasn't completely destroyed the Magic Council!"

"W-W-What?" questioned Draculos confused and surprised. "I assure you, Your Majesty, that she can't use magic and even if she could I can just paralyze her anyways. See watch."

Draculos then pointed at Rose using his Magic. She stood there and remained motionless not even blinking.

"See she's paralyzed," said Draculos. "So there is nothing to worry about, Your Majesty. Everything is under control."

"Oh really?" asked Hisui before looking at Rose.

Rose cracked her neck shocking everyone before moving her shoulders and then her legs. After that, she broke out of the cuffs with just pure strength. After that, she looked back up at Draculos who was wide-eyed and in shock.

"T-T-This can't be," stuttered Draculos. "My magic even worked on God Serena."

"Fool your magic is nothing, but a cheap imitation of vampires," said Rose. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose Anastasia Bloodmane. I am a 710-year-old vampire and The Blood Queen. I'm the head of the Round Table. You think your pathetic powers can work on me? You had the guts to arrest me and bring me here just to save your reputation and seat in the Magic Council. You question me about what I did, but where the heck was you all? Sitting on your butts doing nothing while Oblivionwrath had this."

A rusty sword fell out of the air before impaling the ground nearby. The Magic Council members looked confused even Draculos.

"The Blood Queen? Round Table?" questioned Draculos confused. "There is no way you are a Vampire and the Magic Council is the highest authority in the magical world. I do not see the point of having to chase a stupid dark guild that is after a piece of junk."

Rose took her coat off before handing it to Hisui who held onto it. Allowing the Magic Council to see her tail she had. They all looked at it with wide eyes and in shock, but still confused.

"You say the Magic Council has the highest authority," said Hisui. "Your completely wrong. The Round Table stands at the top of the magical world in authority Draculos! They are higher than even myself! Not to mention your disrespecting their Queen!" Hisui looked at Rose while Draculos was shocked. "Is that it?"

"It is," said Rose.

"The Sword of Ruin," said Hisui before turning back to Darculos. "You got a lot to answer for Draculos! This sword has the power to destroy an entire town the size of Magnolia and yet a dark guild had it!"

"W-W-What?" questioned Draculos surprised and confused. "It's just a rusty sword, Your Majesty. You must be joking."

"Apparently they still don't understand," said Rose looking at Hisui.

"Right," said Hisui nodding her head.

Rose started releasing her overwhelming magic as she began to glow bright red on the outside and dark red on the inside. Hisui moved back away from Rose as she released her magic. The ground underneath her cracked from the wakening of her magic. The walls cracked. The sky outside turned to a light red. Draculos, as well as the other Magic Council members, was shocked to feel the overwhelming amount of magic energy. Rose aura soon vanished completely, and Hisui stepped back up next to her. Rose looked up to the shocked and surprised Magic Council.

"Now do you get it?" questioned Rose. "You stand no chance against me at all. I came here free of will. Oh and by the way I killed that last guild off Oblivionwrath. Come after me and my guild Fairy Tail again I won't be so merciful. Let's go Hisui."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Hisui as she turned around along with Rose heading towards the door.

As Rose did she pulled out a clear crystal and Hisui shut her eyes. The sword that was in the ground vanished into thin air. Rose held up the clear crystal up not even bothering to close her eyes as the effects of the crystal does not work on vampires. A blinding flash of light went through the Magic Council blinding everyone in the room. Once the light was over the Magic Council was looking around confused as to what was going on. The only things they could remember is arresting Rose Bloodmane for several accounts of criminal destruction during the Oblivionwrath incident, that she was a 710-year-old vampire and paralyze don't work on her, that Hisui showed up angry at them for arresting her, how strong Rose Bloodmane was even though they was not sure what magic she used, that she killed the last guild Oblivionwrath off, and the threat she gave that warned them if they went after her or Fairy Tail again she wouldn't be so merciful. Those was the only things the Magic Council remembered after the light. They didn't remember anything about The Blood Queen, Round Table, or anything else that was said throughout the time Rose was there.

Everyone in the guild just continued to wait nervously not sure what to do. Laxus had forbidden anyone for going after the Magic Council. Lucy and Mavis was watching everyone intensely making sure no one would go after the Magic Council. Kali, on the other hand, was sleeping at her table with nothing to do. Everyone else was just sitting around the guild. No one moved or made a sound at all. Mavis was angry and upset at Rose for what she did. Suddenly the guild doors opened up as Rose walked into the guild. Mavis looked over at the doors to see her there, but she didn't want to say anything. Instead, she turned away from Rose not bothering to look at her. Lucy and Laxus, however, was surprised she was even there at all but didn't say anything. Kali woke up before looking at Rose and smiled as she saw her standing there. Rose knew Mavis was mad at her, but she did what she had to do. Rose walked over to her table as everyone was glad she got away from the Magic Council. Once she got to the table, Kali spoke up.

"So how did everything go?" asked Kali.

"The Magic Council let me go," said Rose.

"What?" questioned Lucy and Laxus surprised.

"They just let you go?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Rose. 

Lucy and Laxus was shocked the Magic Council just let her go without any problems. Mavis couldn't believe that the Magic Council just let her go like that after she killed someone, but Mavis didn't even know the full story about that and Laxus seemed to want to forget about it. He wondered though if that was just how vampires are or not as this was the first time they had one. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter six of Fairy Tail a New Generation. I do hope you liked this chapter. It took me a little while to finish it, but I managed. I thought the fights was pretty interesting for the most part. Yeah I know Rose seem a bit overpowered, but that's how I make my character. Don't worry though it will balance out more later on in the story at some point, for now; Rose will continue to be pretty overpowering for the most part. Breeze and Ellie fight was pretty interesting I thought, and Kali's fight was definitely interesting as well. We also got to see Rose's interaction with the Magic Council for once. Hisui seems to know more than anyone else about what is going on, but she is one of the few that does. This chapter got quite long as a lot of things happened in it. I didn't think it would have gotten this long, but I wanted to finish up that part of the story. Anyways have fun reading the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Character, but I do own the story and the OC characters.


End file.
